Soul Eater: El alma del relámpago
by Kyosuke Narukami
Summary: a la clase de Maka y Soul llegan estos dos nuevos alumnos Kai y Naomi, ahora ellos dos se sumaran a la historia y se descubrirán cosas sobre ellos que nadie sabia... una leyenda de diez armas elementales y muchas cosas que involucraran a los personajes que ya todos conocemos
1. Prologo

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix _

* * *

**prologo: el espadachín con audífonos **

''_un alma saludable, reside en un cuerpo saludable, y en una mente saludable '' _

Estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de un chico de unos 13 años de pelo y ojos color café oscuro (casi negro) mientras se paseaba por los pasillos del SHIBUSEN la ''escuela para técnicos y armas de shimigami'' llamada así por sus siglas en japonés, una escuela creada para adolescentes con la habilidad de convertirse en arma y otros con la habilidad de controlarlos formando parejas y asi combatir a los asesinos y criminales del mundo y recuperar sus almas manchadas de sangre y pecados para ser purificadas por el dios de la muerte shimigami- sama. El nombre de este chico era Kai Edwards quien caminaba con su chaqueta de color azul eléctrico que llamaba mucho la atención y sus audífonos de color negro y plateado que siempre llevaba y siendo seguido por su compañera Naomi Nakamura una chica de su misma edad con el pelo castaño normal y unos ojos azules eléctricos muy llamativos también con unos audífonos rojos, quienes hablaban aunque Kai parecía estar distraído pensando ''_curiosas palabras''_

Esas palabras se las había dicho Maka Albarn una compañera de un año superior y considerada la mejor de su clase aunque no por mucho ya que se acercaban las promociones de grados y cuatro estudiantes de primer año donde estaban Kai y Naomi iban a enfrentarse en duelos de parejas para saber quiénes iban a pasar a la clase superior apodada E.A.T. y quienes se quedarían en la clase inferior llamada N.O.T. Kai y Naomi se dirigían hacia haya.

Del otro lado de la escuela estaba Maka una chica de 13 años y de pelo rubio cenizo acomodado en dos coletas y ojos color verde olivo yendo para su salón ya que le iban a dar una información junto con su compañero albino de ojos curiosamente rojos y pelo blanco Soul''eater''Evans de 14 años, en su salón se iban encontrar con su profesor Frank Stein ''_incluso su nombre es macabro''_ pensó Maka recordando el tornillo que tiene su profesor en medio de la cabeza debido a un accidente en una pelea que tuvo en su juventud su profesor.

-maka para que crees que no haya llamado Stein?-pregunto soul.

-no sé pero dijo que era importante.

-seguro es algo raro –dijo soul disimulando su interés.

-tal vez, pero no podemos saber-dijo ella.

-como no.

Llegando al salón y se encontraron con su profesor fumando como siempre

-¿para que nos llamó profesor? -dijo soul.

-que grosero-refunfuño entre dientes maka.

-soul, maka ya saben por qué se están haciendo estas promociones a la clase E.A.T. verdad?

-si profesor es por el reciente despertar del dios demonio Asura en el aniversario de el shibusen

-Bien dicho maka-dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarro-bueno la verdad es que necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿nuestra ayuda? -dijeron soul y maka al unísono

-si verán… conocen la leyenda de las diez armas con poderes elementales?-dijo stein

-si- dijo maka- es una historia de diez armas demoníacas que se crearon con magia de bruja y con la capacidad de controlar los elementos-maka suspiro- es una historia de niños, las diez armas eran mujeres y según la leyenda tenían los ojos del color de su elemento y si mueren reencarna cada cien años en un arma diferente el día que murió la anterior.

-no es una simple historia, es verdad-dijo stein

-QUEEEEEE!?-dijeron soul y maka otra ves al unisono

-si... es verdad y una esta en el torneo de promoción, de hecho es solo una de ellas, la mayoría ya han sido identificadas y en este momento están cazando almas en una zona especifica de el mundo ayudando a cada death scythe en su continente- stein separo su cigarrillo de su boca y dijo- pero no se han encontrado todas, faltan la mitad y están en su ultimo siclo ya que esta ves cuando mueran no volverán a reencarnar y con el renacer de el del kishin es necesario encontrarlas todas.

-suena serio-dijo soul- siempre creí que era un cuento para dormir a los niños en death city... pero es verdad.

-Sí, y necesito de su ayuda para identificarla. Pero tengo las sospechas de saber quién es.

-¿Quién es?-dijo soul –¿y quien es su técnico?

-Naomi Nakamura es el arma y kai Edwards es el técnico.

-¿ellos dos? Los he visto varias veces en la escuela, los ojos de naomi son color azul eléctrico como especificaban las descripciones del cuento y dicen que kai en muy ágil y controla bien a naomi en su forma de espada... es muy talentoso.

-espada eh?, justo lo que buscamos. Una espada larga de un solo filo como una katana pero no es curva sino recta -el sonido de el metal se escucho en el salón.

-parece que la pelea ya empezó-dijo stein mirando por la ventana.

Kai estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo en la pelea mesclando patadas con ataques de espada de una manera acrobática y parecía muy concentrado con sus audífonos puestos

-¿profesor está permitido llevar audífonos en el combate?- pregunto un chico con un traje elegante y tres rayas blancas en la mitad de la cabeza atravesando su pelo negro.

-kid no seas aguafiestas-dijo un muchacho que parecía un ninja con el pelo azul alborotado en forma de estrella.

-solo digo que no está bien llevar esas cosas en una pelea ya que estorban black star.

-kid, black star hagan silencio. Ese chico parece concentrarse con ellos-dijo el profesor Sid un poco irritado por otra pelea de kid y black star- solo concéntrense en ver, eso hacia cuando estaba vivo.

En la arena de combate kai estaba un poco confiado, ya que su oponente se estaba cansando

-¡ ya te tengo !-dijo kai

-¡ No te confíes kai ¡- dijo naomi reflejándose en la hoja de su forma de arma.

Kai peleaba con un chico de cabello corto con una masa con cadena.

-¿contra quién pelea?-dijo maka sin dejar de mirar la pelea

-Ian Thomas y Stan Mckienly- dijo soul- ellos son buenos pero se les conoce por ser tramposos y unos abusadores.

-yo creo ganara kai sus movimientos son más certeros y precisos, mientras que los de Ian son pesados y lentos –dijo kid

Pero de pronto la cadena de la masa de Ian se encontró con la pierna izquierda de kai y la cortó ligeramente dejando salir un poco de sangre y un grito de naomi preocupándose por su compañero

-¡eso no es nada!- Dijo kai apoyándose en su otro pierna-¿crees que eso me detendrá? cumpliré la promesa que le hice a naomi de llevarla a la clase E.A.T. se como sea

-entonces te are sufrir y gritar niño insolente-dijo ian soltando una risa que kai no pudo resistir en subirle el volumen a sus audífono

-no te escucho con audífonos, solo puedo hablar con naomi debido a nuestro vinculo de compañeros… ahora veras nuestro verdadero poder

-¿kai estás seguro?-dijo naomi-no lo hemos practicado mucho

-si podemos yo confió en ti y tu en mi

-pareces mi novio-dijo naomi sonrojada levemente

-puedo decir que lo soy en cierto modo-respondió kai con una sonrisa pícara y también con un rubor leve - pero fuera de los juegos, sé que podemos hacerlo.

-está bien

**-RESONANCIA DE ALMAS-**dijeron kai y naomi al unísono

-¡Esa es… la técnica de resonancia en parejas!-dijo maka sorprendida

La hoja de naomi se ilumino en un azul eléctrico muy brillante y en un solo movimiento kai se abalanzo sobre ian y roso con la cadena de la maza.

-¡LIGHTNING BOOST STREAM!- gritaron kai y naomi al mismo tiempo. y kai comenzó a dar golpes con naomi de una manera rápida mientras que la hoja de naomi era seguida por una estela de color azul

-¿que significa?- dijo black star.

-''impulso de la corriente eléctrica'' aunque le quito unas palabras -dijo kid- ¿tu nombre esta en ingles y no sabes hablar ingles?

-¿ dices que la simetría es tu idea de estética y tienes esas tres rayas en tu pelo ?- contesto black star

-¡como te atreves a decirme asimétrico bastardo!-grito kid

-ya, ya, ustedes dos cálmense-dijo tsubaki, el arma de black star

-si, si, kid concéntrate en la pelea- dijo liz una de las armas de kid tratando de calmarlo junto con su hermana patty.

kai dio un salto hacia atrás e ian trato de atacar pero kai lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su puño y dejando salir sus ondas del alma.

-¡¿también puede usar sus ondas del alma?!-dijo maka con una mirada perpleja y sorprendida mirando el combate

-este chico esta lleno de sorpresas-dijo stein

kai dio otro golpe pero ian lo bloqueo, kai dio una vuelta y remato con otro golpe en su lado frontal. ian callo al suelo de rodillas y luego kai lo miro de reojo

-concede la pelea-dijo kai

-yo... yo...-tartamudeo ian.

-nosotros concedemos la pelea- dijo stan regresando a su forma humana- fue una buena pelea chico, lamento todo lo que dijo mi tecnico

kai sonrió por un momento cuando se desplomo hacia atrás

-te dije que era arriesgado para ti-dijo naomi en su forma humana atrapando a kai y sonriendo-tonto.

-Pero asi me quieres –dijo kai-soy tu tonto.

-ya se-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa quitándose sus audífonos.-si cambias comenzaría a ser aburrido tenerte de compañero.

Kai se quitó sus audífonos y comenzó a ver a su alrededor cuando el grito de sid lo concentro y volvió a la realidad,

-Felicidades kai y Naomi han ganado la batalla ahora oficialmente están en la clase EAT-dijo el profesor Sid gritando desde su lugar con un megáfono

-¿sid por que lo gritas con un megáfono?-pregunto stein

-solía ser el tipo de hombre que exageraba las cosas- dijo sid

-se nota-dijo soul-pero de todas formas ese chico si que pelea bien, es casi como maka cuando me controla.

-parece un jedi de star wars en su estilo-dijo black star

-porque lo comparas con eso?

-soul de solo mirarlo pelear lo entenderás y con el resplandor de su espada parecía un sable de luz

-viejo creo que entiendo pero... este chico me da curiosidad

-bueno mañana ustedes dos lo podrán conocer mejor que mañana es lunes y tenemos clase - dijo maka

-no me lo recuerdes-dijo soul triste

en la salida de la arena kai caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y naomi lo seguía muy de cerca

-kai lo que paso en la arena...-tartamudeo naomi

-que paso?-pregunto kai confuso

-que dijiste que eras mi...mi novio-dijo sonrojada

kai paro de caminar y se detuvo en seco

-kai?

-yo...yo...-la cara de kai se puso mas roja que un tomate-¡YO SOLO LO DIJE POR EL MOMENTO Y PORQUE TU LO DIJISTE PRIMERO, ADEMAS QUE HAY DE MALO EN QUE LO DIGA ¿NO LO SOY EN CIERTO MODO?- se notaban los nervios en su cara cuando comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas sin sentido y que no se entendían

-ya, ya, ya kai deja de hablar lo comprendo todo

-eh?... explícamelo tu por que ni yo lo entiendo

-solo era una broma para ver como reaccionabas, si una broma

-no jodas.

-vamos que se hace tarde y mañana tenemos clase

-claro-''_así que una broma eh?'' _ pensó kai- este va a ser un largo año.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

**nota del autor: **que tal? que les pareció?.

este es mi primer fic luego pondré mas capítulos. y si, maka tiene 13 años y soul 14, los periodos de tiempo en esta serie serán largos, tanto que al final kai, naomi y maka tendrán 15 años, y serán los menores. luego explicare las edades, esta serie seguirá la linea de tiempo de el manga de soul eater pero con algunos cambios, mas eventos creados por mi y mas personajes también creados por mi .

en esta serie también apareseran cosas del anime y cosas del manga como algunos antagonistas y SPARTOI (si no saben que es busquen la wiki o leanse el manga de soul eater).

bueno aquí me despido, nos vemos en otro fic !.


	2. Chapter 1

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases**

**Kai POV **

Me desperté con sueño, mucho sueño. Hoy empezaba en la clase superior E.A.T. y me preguntaba como seria, aburrido, divertido, monótono, ¿Quién sabe?. Me levante y Salí de mi habitación casi como un zombi, me dolía todo el cuerpo por la pelea de ayer, además de que tenía una gran cicatriz en la pierna izquierda porque a Ian cuando peleo conmigo se le ocurrió que me podría ganar cortándome con la cadena de su maza.

Me encamine hacia la ducha y vi que naomi estaba haciendo el desayuno como todas las mañanas desde que nos mudamos del dormitorio del shibusen. En fin, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí como siempre, mis jeans negros, una camisa de cuello V blanca debajo de mi chaqueta de estilo beisbol con capucha azul y blanca en las mangas, aunque siempre la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos, mis audífonos y mis botas de skate azules

Después agarraba una toalla y me secaba/despeinaba el pelo a mi estilo. De niño me decían que los hombres tenían el pelo corto, pero eso no me convenció y cuando me mude a Japón y luego a death city me lo deje crecer como uno de los personajes de anime que me gustan ( ¡NO ME JUSGUEN, POR QUE SI, SI ME GUSTA EL ANIME! ). Creo que una vez me dijeron que me parecía a ''Yuji Sakai'' de ''Shakugan No Shana''… ¡Demonios otra vez divago!

Naomi se vestía con una falda corta al estilo colegial (no me pregunten como lo sé), una blusa a botones de color azul celeste debajo de su chaqueta deportiva blanca con líneas y azules, unas medias negras hasta por encima de las rodillas junto con sus también zapatos de la escuela… (No sé por qué mierda se viste así, ya que no vamos a una escuela con uniformes sino al shibusen donde puedes ir con lo que quieras) y unos audífonos rojos de esos con clip para ponértelos en la oreja, y uno de esos bolsos pequeños que los usan tanto hombres como mujeres donde guardaba el mp3 y no sé qué otras cosas.

- Buenos días –dije saliendo de mi habitación y tirando la toalla con la que me secaba el pelo a mi cuarto como un beisbolista

- buenos días, ven siéntate vamos a desayunar –dijo sonriéndome

Pero cuando me senté sentí el dolor en todo el cuerpo

- ¿aun te duele?

- si

- es tu culpa por no tener cuidado cuando peleas

- oye sabes que así es como peleo yo –dije agarrando la mantequilla- además ganamos

- si –me dijo sonriendo otra vez- ¿sabes si Max gano su pelea?

Max es mi mejor amigo en el shibusen, a veces me dice ''compañero'', a naomi le cae bien porque no lo conoce como yo, es muy pervertido excepto con naomi y su compañera May que es de china.

- si la gano, pero por poco

-¡qué bien!- dijo emocionada

- ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?

- es tú mejor amigo ¿no deberías también alegrarte?

- naomi, si es mi amigo, pero te he dicho que es uno de los más grandes pervertidos del shibusen

- ¿en serio?... pero si él nunca me ha hecho nada

- eso es porque le dije que si te hacia algo como tocarte o tomarte fotos sucias yo mismo lo castraba y le metía sus lentes donde no le brillaba el sol –dije agarrando un cuchillo para mantequilla y girándolo en mi mano

- ¿le dijiste eso?

- el mismo día que los presente -dije muy seguro- cuando te vio pude ver que sus lentes le brillaban con esa mirada pervertida que tiene cuando se enfoca en su presa… naomi lo conozco desde que vivía en estados unidos, ¿crees que no sé cuándo le ''echa el ojo'' a alguien?

- y se le ha ''echado el ojo'' también a may

- muchas veces –dije y tome un sorbo de jugo- pero dijo que no le quería hacer nada ya que era su compañera y en cierto modo le gustaba

- ¡¿en serio?!

- si

- oye cambiando de tema… como crees que será ahora la clase E.A.T.

- no se… seguro será difícil

- pero nos fue bien en la clase N.O.T.

- eso era porque a diferencia de la mayoría que llego aquí sin pareja nosotros ya éramos un equipo y no éramos unos novatos

- pero no fue fácil con todos esos combates que tuvimos más de una ves

- eso era porque como éramos de los más jóvenes en la clase ya que teníamos 12 años y la mayoría creía que seriamos presa fácil… hablando de eso el que más peleo fui yo

- ¿Qué? –dijo ella, pude notar que estaba confundida '' ¿_así que no lo sabía? ''_

- si porque la mayoría de los hombres de la clase te querían a ti como compañera y quitarme a mí del medio por eso me retaban a combates sin armas, tuve que pelear con la mitad de la clase para que no te molestaran –dije mirando a otro lado… mala idea porque cuando mire de nuevo vi que ella tenía una mirada triste, la cabeza baja, y estaba sonrojada de vergüenza

Perfecto me convertí en un imbécil

- lo siento –dijo con un tono triste

- ¡no no no no no, no te pongas así yo fui el que acepto las peleas, además me sirvió de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo! –dije esperando poder arreglarlo todo

- está bien –dijo sonriéndome feliz otra ves

_''de la que me salve'' _ terminamos de desayunar y salimos a el shibusen. La casa solo quedaba a diez minutos caminando y siempre naomi y yo íbamos con los audífonos puestos

Cuando subimos las escaleras del shibusen me encontré con una figura que conocía muy bien, botas negras, falda de cuadros roja, una blusa blanca debajo de un chaleco amarillo, el pelo rubio cenizo acomodado en coletas y ojos verde olivo… era maka-sempai

**Soul POV**

- que aburrimiento –dije recargado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón

- oye el profesor stein nos mandó a esperar a los nuevos estudiantes –dijo maka

- ya se –dije- pero sabes que no me gusta esperar

- mira ahí vienen

Y si, ahí estaban kai y naomi subiendo las escaleras, cuando kai las subió completamente se quitó los audífonos y miro a maka perplejo

- hola soy maka albarn bienvenidos al shibu… -maka no pudo terminar la frase ya que kai se le tiro encima y la abrazo haciendo que ella se sonrojara y naomi los mirara de una manera… como decirlo ''celosa''

- ten encontré –dijo kai y luego lo comenzó a repetir esa frase

- ¿d-disculpa p-pero te conozco? –dijo maka realmente nerviosa (yo solo miraba la escena desde atrás, ya que me parecía divertido)

- tal vez tu no, pero yo si –dijo kai abrazando más fuerte a maka y haciendo que ella se sonrojara más- te conozco desde que me salvaste la vida

- ¿te salve la vida?

- ¡¿te salvo la vida?!

- si –dijo kai muy seguro soltando un poco a maka pero sin dejar de abrazarla. ''_ojala tuviera una cámara'' _pensé- cuando recién me mude de américa a Japón un loco hombre con un cuchillo y una máscara me ataco, pero cuando creí que iba a matar tu llegaste y me salvaste, justo con esas mismas ropas, una gabardina negra y tu gran cool guadaña roja

- ¿pero cómo sabias que era yo?

- no me pude olvidar de tus ojos –dijo y maka se volvió a sonrojar- además no dije que tenías una gran cool guadaña –dijo y me miro

- veo que me atrapaste –dije- soy Soul Eater, el más cool de aquí recuérdalo –dije y puse me sonrisa de tiburón clásica- me agradas chico

- Kai Edwards –dijo estrechamos las manos

- oye kai –dijo naomi- cuando dejaras de abrazar a maka-san- dijo naomi señalando a maka

- ah, cierto –y al fin soltó a maka- lo olvide jejeje

- no importa –dijo maka– pero tenemos que darnos prisa o el profesor stein nos matara

- ¿matar? –dijeron kai y naomi al mismo tiempo

- bienvenidos al shibusen, creo que era lo que dijo maka antes de que te le abalanzaras encima como un admirador -dije y sonreí divertido- creo que será mejor correr

Y corrimos ya que no quería saber lo que nos podría hacer stein si nos retrasaramos

**Naomi POV**

Llegamos al salón de clases a tiempo y nos pasaron a kai, max, may y yo adelante

- bien estos son sus nuevos compañeros Kai Edward, Naomi Nakamura, Max Lawton, y May Wang ustedes se sentaran allá y ustedes dos allá –dijo el profesor stein (que clase de nombre es ese) señalándonos a kai y a mí y dijo que nos sentáramos en la fila del medio al lado de soul y maka

-profesor tengo una pregunta –dijo un chico con un peinado raro de dos torres de pelo y la cabeza calva con lentes raros

- dime Ox –dijo el profesor

- ¿es cierto que ese chico kai y su compañera naomi pueden controlar los truenos y los relámpagos?

- creo que todos vimos que si es cierto

- pues eso no me parece –dijo ese chico ox- yo soy el que hace eso ya que soy el rey del rayo

- ¿rey del rayo? –Dijo kai- amigo que dices solo controlamos el mismo elemento no hay nada de malo

- ¡¿nada de malo?! –Dijo ox- ¡me estas copiando!

- ¿eh? –Dijo kai- ¿qué es lo que quieres, que deje de utilizar a naomi?, ese es su poder y yo no puedo cambiarlo ya que esa es ella

- Kai…

- además tú no eres el ''rey del rayo'' ya que tu arma solo controla ese elemento

- tu… –dijo ox y levanto su dedo señalando hacia kai y hacia mí- los reto a un duelo a menos que se acobarden de pelear contra un veterano como yo de la clase E.A.T.

- ¿un duelo?... –dijo kai pensándolo- me gusta la idea, quiero ver como son las cosas aquí

- wow un duelo en su primer día de clase y aun no pasa la primera hora de clase –dijo un chico con tres rallas blancas en la cabeza… creo que se llama kid o algo- rompiste el record de black star

- ¿Qué mi record qué? –Dijo el tal black star despertándose, porque estaba dormido- ¡eso no es posible!

- bueno, bueno todos como este salón es muy pequeño para un duelo con armas saldremos para afuera y lo aremos ahí –dijo el profesor stein

- ok, vamos Harvard

- Si ox –dijo su compañero harvard

- por cierto ¡Kim mi amada te dedico este combate! –dijo señalando a una chica de pelo rosa corto

- ox ya te he dicho que ¡solo cuando seas rico!

- bueno pero comenzare con este combate

Salimos a la entrada del shibusen y el profesor nos puso a kai y a mí en frente de ox y harvard y de repente harvard se transformó en una lanza dorada con la punta que parecía un relámpago, en ese momento nos atacó corriendo hacia nosotros y me transforme en mi forma de espada y kai bloqueo su ataque en un rápido movimiento y haciéndolo retroceder y se puso sus audífonos

- ¿no vas a utilizar tu ''ataque elementales''? –dijo ox imitando la voz de kai

- si eso quieres –dijo kai

Se apartó de él y cambio de empuñarme hacia adelante hacia atrás como un cuchillo y se puso en posición y lanzo su ataque con un salto y dando un giro en el aire y lanzando un relámpago hacia ox blandiéndome hacia abajo

- LIGTNING SPIKE –dijo kai (o más bien grito)

- es como el ''caza brujas'' de maka –dijo soul

- en efecto –dijo el profesor stein- es como el ''caza brujas''… pero lo utiliza como un ataque elemental y no de resonancia

- INVERTED LIGTNING SPIKE –grito otra ves kai repitiendo su técnica pero esta vez hacia arriba

- ¿invertido eh? –dijo stein-sensei (si, comenzare a decirle como en Japón debido a que soy de allá)

Estas ves ox no lo pudo esquivar y el relámpago le dio de lleno pero solo lo dejo aturdido

- podría decir que gane –dijo kai recargándome en su hombro derecho- pero debo decir que fue una buena pelea

- no puedo creerlo –dijo ox

- bueno eso me lo esperaba –dijo stein- ix tus habilidades tardan en hacer efecto, en cambio las de kai hacen daño en seguida, ahora por que no volvemos a clase.

- jaja, sabía que mi compañero ganaría –dijo max dándole palmadas en el hombro a kai después de que regrese a mi forma humana

- amigo por quien me tomas –dijo kai y se dieron su clásico saludo

- lo hicieron bien los dos –dijo may

- oye lo hiciste bien kai –dijo soul- ¿pero sabes de quien no rompiste el record?

- ¿de quién?

- de kid, el peleo contra mí y black star el primer día que estuvo aquí antes de entrar a clases

- no creo que sea un record soul –dijo kid- solo les di una lección por destruir la simetría del shibusen

- ¿simetría? –dijimos kai y yo al mismo tiempo

- ¡la simetría es lo que le da sentido a mi vida, es mi sentido de estética y el más alto estándar de belleza!

- oh no ya empezó –dijo una chica rubia alta- kid cuando la gente te pregunta por la simetría no tienes que armar todo ese escandalo

- ellos preguntaron liz

- jajajajajaja kid eres un loco –dijo otra chica rubia de pelo corto y un poco más baja que liz

- patty no hagas tanto ruido –dijo kid calmando a patty- como mis compañeras deberían entenderme mejor

- eso tratamos, pero es difícil

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases al parecer la mayoría había visto la pelea desde el salón y nos miraban con mucho interés a kai y a mi

- me pregunto ¿contra quién vamos a pelear ahora? –dije en un tono sarcástico

- jajajaja ¡¿Qué tal conmigo el gran BLACK STAR?! –Dijo el tal black star alzando un dedo hacia arriba- ¡contra un gran dios como yo te debería dar orgullo pelear!

- ahora estoy cansado pero que tal a la salida

- me parece bien

Otra pelea más… ya van dos al día

Pasamos todo el día en clases y el almuerzo hasta que llego la salida black star nos esperaba afuera con su compañera tsubaki, se decía que ella era un arma muy espacial pero no comprendía de que hablaban

- viniste –dijo black star

- ¿creíste que no? –Dijo kai ajustándose sus guantes sin dedos –me contaron que eres un gran técnico, así que no me contendré

- menos mal, tsubaki vamos

- si –dijo tsubaki y se transformó en una doble hoz con cadena

- vamos naomi –dijo kai y me agarro de la mano y me transforme en espada, kai me comenzó a dar vueltas en una mano y se puso en posición- aquí voy… ¡ya!

* * *

**nota del autor: ¡**hijos, hasta aquí**!**

se me paso por la cabeza poner esa relación de kai y maka, pero tranquilos a kai no le gusta maka solo le tiene aprecio por salvar su vida, en el próximo capitulo explicare la relación de kai y naomi desde que se conocieron en japón

en fin diré lo de las edades por una lista ya que me ha tomado como una semana escribir este capitulo y quiero decírselos por orden de menor a mayor:

Maka, Kai, Naomi :13 años

Soul, Black star, Kid :14 años

Patty, Tsubaki : 16 años

Liz : 17 años

son las edades que pondré en la primera parte de la serie, cuando termine con esta parte y comience con la segunda parte volveré a poner la lista

esta serie creo que tendrá como cuatro o cinco partes, la verdad es que las saco desde mi cabeza donde he construido toda la serie a partir de la música que escucho, literalmente escucho una canción y pienso en una escena de la serie

o por cierto lo de la chaqueta de béisbol de kai para los que no lo entendieron o no lo saben: una chaqueta de béisbol es una chaqueta de botones con un color en el centro y otro en las magas, como la que utilizaba soul en los primeros capítulos del anime que era negra y amarilla solo que la de kai es azul y blanca

en fin amigos y amigas, ¡hijos! nos vemos en otro capitulos...


	3. Chapter 2

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: duelo**

_En el último capitulo_

**_Naomi POV_**

_Pasamos todo el día en clases y el almuerzo hasta que llego la salida black star nos esperaba afuera con su compañera tsubaki, se decía que ella era un arma muy espacial pero no comprendía de qué hablaban _

_- viniste –dijo black star_

_- ¿creíste que no? –Dijo kai ajustándose sus guantes sin dedos –me contaron que eres un gran técnico, así que no me contendré_

_- menos mal, tsubaki vamos_

_- si –dijo tsubaki y se transformó en una doble oz con cadena _

_- vamos naomi –dijo kai y me agarro de la mano y me transforme en espada, kai me comenzó a dar vueltas en una mano y se puso en posición- aquí voy… ¡ya!_

**Kai POV**

Corrí hacia black star para atacarlo pero el bloqueo mi ataque con la cadena de tsubaki y me devolvió el ataque pero también lo bloquee, continuamos así unos segundos midiendo nuestra agilidad hasta que el lanzo una de las hoces de tsubaki al suelo y revoto haciéndola elevarse, black star dio una vuelta a mi alrededor para confundirme y atraparme con su cadena pero lo esquive a tiempo dando un salto

- lo esquivaste bien –dijo volviendo a ponerse en posición

- ¡no soy un novato! –dije corriendo hacia black star otra ves

- ¡tsubaki cambia a modo espada ninja!

- ¡sí! –dijo tsubaki al convertirse en una espada ninja corta… era por eso que le decían especial

Chocamos nuestras espadas y comenzamos a medir fuerza como por diez segundos y entonces comenzamos a lanzar golpes de espada a diestra y siniestra mientras salían chispas por los choques. Ni black star ni yo retrocedíamos solo peleábamos en nuestro lugar, hasta que me acorde de mis ataques elementales y lance un pequeño rayo hacia black star y lo hice retroceder. El solo sonrió y corrió hacia mí.

- ¡SPEED STAR! –y despareció y reapareció detrás de mí. Reaccione a tiempo para bloquear su ataque pero volvió a desaparecer y apareció en el aire, cayó al suelo y me ataco con ondas de alma que fueron directo a mi estómago y me hiso escupir sangre pero entonces también deje salir mis ondas del alma que solo le hicieron un poco de daño ya que las mías eran más débiles

- ¿kai estas bien? –dijo naomi

- solo un rasguño –dije sonriéndole a naomi- vamos a hacer la resonancia de almas

- si

- **RESONANCIA DE ALMAS –**dijimos al unísono y la hoja de naomi se ilumino en un color azul eléctrico - ¡LIGHTNING BOOST STREAM!

- tsubaki modo espada demoniaca

- sí, enseguida –dijo tsubaki cambiando en una katana de color negro y del rostro de black star salieron unas líneas negras

Solo necesito una estocada para parar mi ataque

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ese es el poder de una espada demoniaca! –dijo black star

Comenzamos otra vez a dar estocadas y chocar nuestras espadas cada vez más rápido y sacando más chipas hasta que black star salto hacia atrás y se puso en una postura ninja con una mano en frente de su rostro y dos dedos levantados

- ¡tsubaki **RESONANCIA DE ALMAS**!

- si –dijo tsubaki y de la sombra de black star comenzaron a salir una especie de tentáculos afilados... espera ¿¡tentáculos afilados!?

- ¡KAGEBOUSHI, ESTRELLA DE SOMBRAS!

Y los tentáculos comenzaron a atacarme, detuve los que pude por un momento pero eran demasiados y me rodearon rápidamente y uno me hiso un corte en la frente y otro en la pierna derecha, luego black star llego por delante colándose por las sombras tentáculos y me dio una estocada que aunque casi la detuve con naomi, black star la supero en fuerza y me hiso salir volando y cayendo en el piso rendido

- es el final aunque diste una buena pelea ya que con una gran dios como yo resististe más de lo que esperaba

En eso todo se comenzó a poner borroso y cuando naomi se transformó en humana y comenzó a gritar mi nombre desesperada ya que estaba preocupada me desmaye…

**Maka POV **

Salí con soul, kid, liz y patty a la entrada del shibusen y me encontré con una escena no tan buena. Kai desmayado en el piso con un corte en la frente y en el brazo, naomi gritando su nombre desesperada y a punto de llorar, y black star agachado al borde de un ataque al corazón (''_seguramente uso el modo espada demoniaca en exceso ''_pensé) y tsubaki preocupada por black starayudándolo a levantarse, ya que estaba respirando con dificultad

- ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! –grite histérica

- tuvimos… nuestra, pelea –dijo black star hablando entrecortado

- no te esfuerces black star, tuviste que usar la espada demoniaca a su máximo poder –dijo tsubaki agarrándolo para que no se cayera

- eso ya lo sé… pero gane… o más bien ganamos

- si

Mire a naomi y ella estaba todavía en el piso con kai pero no llego a llorar solo tenía una cara de preocupación

- naomi ¿estás bien? –Pregunto kid- estoy seguro que pronto despertara –dijo dándole una sonrisa amable e hiso que se sonrojara un poco

- si claro, pero ahora ¿Cómo lo llevare a casa?

- ¡¿eh, que paso aquí?! –dijo max el amigo de kai que apareció de la nada y se puso al lado de naomi

- perdimos una pelea y kai termino así –dijo naomi un poco triste, max suspiro

- ¿pero en que pensaban? Debiste detenerlo

- no pude… es nuestro primer día de clases y era una de las veces que más lo veía feliz por haber pasado la prueba

- bueno ya que vamos a llevarlo a casa no may

- sí, los dos se ven cansados

- gracias max-kun, may

- naomi, ¿segura que estas bien? –pregunte acercándome a ellos

- sí, gracias maka-san

- solo dime maka

- está bien, maka

Cuando salieron max se llevó cargando (o más bien arrastrando) a kai, pero eso no me dejo un buen sabor en la boca

- maka

- si tsubaki

- me gustaría ir a disculparme con ellos ya que creo que black star se pasó un poco

- ¿eso estaría que bien pero porque me lo cuentas?

- quiero que vallas conmigo por favor

- eh? ¿Porque?

- es que me da un poco de pena ir yo sola –dijo un poco avergonzada

- está bien iré contigo a las seis de la tarde

- bien –dijo tsubaki sonriendo

**_6:00 pm_**

Ya eran las seis y tsubaki estaba esperándome abajo

- soul me voy

- ok pero no llegues tarde hablando con tsubaki y naomi

- claro

Baje las escaleras y vi a tsubaki con su ropa casual esperándome abajo

- ¿vamos?

- si

Ya que stein me dio los expedientes de kai y naomi cuando estaban en el torneo de promoción pude encontrar donde vivían fácilmente, a solo unos minutos de casa en un pequeño apartamento

Llegamos a la parte donde se supone que ellos vivían y se escuchó que alguien estaba tocando una guitarra española de flamenco y el sonido venia de su apartamento '' ¿_será kai? '' _pensé. Era muy bonita la canción, se escuchaban las notas subir y bajar cada vez más rápido y de repente paro y todo se volvió una gran escala muy habilidosa y continuaba con una melodía más suave y lenta y un poco triste y cuando menos me lo espere cambio otra vez a la tonada inicial

Toque la puerta y se escuchó a naomi en la casa yendo a abrir y cuando abrió estaba vestida con unos shorts azules y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y bordes verdes

- ¿maka?, ¿tsubaki?

- hola naomi vinimos a visitare a ti y a kai pero veo que ya está mejor ¿podemos pasar?

- si claro pasen

- ¿ese es kai? –pregunto tsubaki

- si apenas despertó se puso a tocar

- qué bonita canción –dije yo mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación

- y la saco de un video juego pero no me acuerdo cual es, pueden ir a ver, no se dará cuenta ya que practica con los audífonos

- ¿en serio? –Dijo tsubaki y nos levantamos hacia su habitación y abrimos la puerta con cuidado

Estaba tocando de espaldas a la puerta y tenía los ojos cerrados llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa de mangas largas azul cuello v la canción se volvió a acelerar otra vez como cuando llegamos y luego bajo la velocidad

- toca muy bien –dije yo impresionada

- si –dijo tsubaki

Volvimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá

- por cierto, ¿la saco de un video juego?

- si a él le gustan los video juegos, el anime y el manga

- hmp, igual que a soul y black star –dije yo cruzándome de brazos

- sí, era así desde que nos conocimos

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? Digo, tu eres de Japón ¿no? Y el parece ser americano

- es una larga historia –dijo naomi- pero se las contare

**Naomi POV**

**_- _**kai era un estudiante que venía de estados unidos y llego a mi escuela cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria y teníamos once años los dos

_'' aunque al parecer no entendía muy bien el japonés ya que escribió su nombre en letras normales y no en japonesas y su acento era un poco malo, un profesor me dijo que le enseñara la escuela al final de clases y yo acepte ya que me parecía una buena persona a pesar de que parecía distante y distraído. Cuando me le acerque y me presente dijo: ''_

'' _sorry, I only speak English and Spanish''- él dijo_

_-'' está bien yo hablo español''- dije yo sonriéndole_

_- '' ¿en serio?''_

_- ''si''_

''_cuando le mostré la escuela solo la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y cargaba unos audífonos rojos que se puso al final de las clase, la mayoría lo miraba lo miraban mal o con desconfianza, sobre todo los de segundo año ya que les molestaba su actitud según dijeron'' _

_- ''que miras tanto'' –dijo el más grande_

_- ''que te importa''_ –_respondió el_

_- ''como dices niño''-dijo tratando de agarrar su chaqueta del uniforme_

_''Pero él fue rápido y paro su mano, cuando uno de los profesores vio lo que pasaba kai sonrió de forma maliciosa y el otro chasqueo la lengua molesto, salimos rápido del pasillo y llegamos hasta la entrada donde y había terminado el recorrido''_

_-'' bueno eso es todo''_

_- ''si, gracias eh''_

_- ''Naomi Nakamura''_

_- ''está bien, Naomi soy kai aunque creo que ya lo sabes''_

_- ''si''_

_- ''bueno nos vemos mañana''_

_''Salimos de la escuela y me fui para mi casa pero en el camino me encontré con el chico con el que kai se había topado''_

_-''hola naomi-chan''_

_Fruncí el seño_

_- ''taro ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así''_

_-'' ¿en serio?, pues no parecía que ese chico con el que andabas le importará''_

_-''eso es porque no es como tú''_

_- ''naomi naomi naomi. Cuando aprenderás que conmigo no te puedes meter ya que solo eres una niña que vive de sus padres''_

_-''mientes, yo no soy así''_

_-'' claro que sí, es por eso que siempre estoy cerca de ti pequeña muñeca''_

_'' le di una cachetada de manera instintiva y el me sonrío molesto, yo me asuste''_

_- ''veo que no aprendes''-dijo cuándo unos tres chicos aparecieron por detrás de los arboles- naomi-chan dile a ese chico con el que andabas hoy que él es siguiente- dijo y me empujo y caí al piso''_

_Todos eso chicos me miraban de manera maliciosa y estaban a mí alrededor cuando de repente alguien grito de lejos''_

_-'' ¡hey!''-dijo un chico que distinguí cuando se acercó… era kai_

_-'' ¿tu otra vez?''_

_-''me enseñaron de niño que solo los maricas golpearían a una mujer indefensa y con superioridad numérica''_

_-'' así que tú quieres ir primero ¿no?''_

_-'' eso creo que es seguro''_

_Uno de los chicos que estaba a mi alrededor trato de golpearlo, pero el esquivo el golpe agachándose y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y este al sujetarse por el dolor le dio a kai la oportunidad de darle un golpe en la cara y dejarlo en el piso, el otro intento lo mismo seguido por el tercero y kai simplemente le dio una patada en la cara a uno dio una vuelta y golpeo al otro en la cara luego se paró en una mano y comenzó a girar como un remolino aunque solo dio cuatro vueltas y los dejo a los otros dos en el piso también y por ultimo a Taro solo lo miro y el corrió hacia a él gritando furioso pero kai lo esquivo y cuando se dio vuelta para golpearlo kai comenzó a darle golpes en todo el estómago, pecho y cara de manera rápida y certera y el al igual que los otros quedo en el piso''_

_-''idiotas -dijo kai mirándoles con odio- naomi ¿estás bien?''_

_-''como me encontraste-dije yo''_

_-''fue fácil solo cuando te ibas vi a todos esos idiotas siguiéndote y se me hirvió la sangre, así que los seguí y los encontré rodeándote y no se me ocurrió otra forma de alejarlos que caerles a golpes''_

_''De una vez lo abrase y él se sonrojo y más aún cuando le di un beso en la mejilla ''_

_-'' ¿q-que haces? ''_

_-''gracias, muchas gracias''_

_- ''n-no fue nada p-pero no me apreste tanto''_

_''yo solo lo abrase más fuerte y él se sonrojo más y duramos así un rato hasta que el decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa ya que le quedaba en el camino y ya de paso yo quería que el viera mi casa y conociera a mi familia ''_

**Maka POV**

- naomi voy a darme un baño –dijo kai entrando al baño, aunque no nos vio a tsubaki y a mí ya que el baño estaba al lado de su habitación

- ok kai, pero apúrate que tenemos visitas

- está bien

Me quede perpleja, kai peleo contra cuatro tipos mayores que el

- esa historia fue increíble –dijo tsubaki-kai te defendió de esos tipos

- sería algo típico en él, voy a preparar un poco de café ¿quieren?

- si claro –dije yo

- les contare más cuando kai esté con nosotros

- bien, me muero por saber cómo sigue

- claro que les contare

* * *

**nota del autor:** tadaaaaa tercer capitulo y ya vamos conociendo como kai y naomi se conocieron y la pelea con black star.

era obvio que black star ganaría por usar la espada demoníaca

en el siguiente capitulo sabrán por que kai habla tanto español como ingles y porque llevaba en japón unos audífonos diferentes a los de death city

aunque no creo que les importe eso y también sabrán como es que llegaron al shibusen

una cosa, kai y naomi no serán los protagonistas principales de la serie, solo serán una pareja junto con las otras ya conocidas, pero por ahora me centro en ellos por ser nuevos y para conocer su historias a fondo...

otra cosa la canción que kai tocaba era el ending de Ace Combat Zero: The belkan war. que es una canción muy buena y me gusto ademas de que Ace Combat Zero es mi juego favorito para PS2 aparte de Persona 4

bueno eso es todo, el capitulo se bastante largo y lo iba a ser mas ya que el siguiente capitulo y este iban a ser uno pero me iba a que muuuuuuy largo y se aburrirían de leer

¡hasta el próximo capitulo que yo me largo!


	4. Chapter 3

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: la historia**

**Maka POV**

Naomi fue a hacer un poco de café mientras kai se bañaba y tsubaki y nos quedamos en la sala

Ahora que lo pienso… no vi casi nada del cuarto de kai

No es que quiera ser metiche pero hay algo que me llamo la atención… es como si hubiera sentido algo familiar

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el

- ¿maka?, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto tsubaki

- solo voy a ver algo

- ok

Salí al pasillo y entre en la habitación de kai… me quede sorprendida

Una pared estaba llena de posters de anime y manga y había algunos que pude reconocer como ''Death Note'' y '' Full Metal Alchemist'', pero otros me parecían un poco raros como uno que decía ''Zero No Tsukaima'' que tenía un chico que se parecía mucho a kai con una gran espada dorada delante de una chica de pelo rosa que parecía que tenía un uniforme escolar con una capa como de Harry Potter, otro era ''Sword Art Online'' y otros mas

En la otra pared habían unos de puros video juegos aunque eran pocos como ''Persona 4'' y ''Persona 3'', ''Ace Combat Zero'' y algunos varios que decían ''Blazblue'' en los que aparecían un hombre que se parecía mucho a Soul con una gran espada y una chaqueta roja y el pelo blanco… incluso tenía un ojo rojo y el otro verde

Levante la vista y vi algunos de música rock como ''Linkin Park'', '' The All-American Rejects'' y películas de ciencia ficción y aventura

Naomi tenía razón a él le gustan estas cosas

Me fije en su mesa de noche y me quede estupefacta

Habían dos fotos una de kai y naomi

Y la otra era de kai max y otra chica de la que me habían informado el día del torneo

**_Flash back _**

_- maka, soul, ya les dije que de las 10 armas elementales solo 5 fueron encontradas ya ¿verdad? –dijo stein_

_- sí, y que la sexta es naomi –dijo soul_

_- hay una cosa que quiero decirles a los dos_

_- ¿qué es? –dije yo_

_Stein saco una fotografía de un bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio_

_ En ella estaba la imagen de una chica de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, ojos morados, una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans azules que le llegaban a las rodillas_

_Tenía su brazo izquierdo y derecho transformado en las hojas de espadas negras y miraba con un tono de desafío al lugar donde estaba la cámara_

_- esta fotografía es de hace unos días -dijo stein- el nombre de esa chica es Samantha Smith_

_- ¿quién es ella? –dijo soul_

_- ella es un arma elemental, controla las sombras… y al parecer su alma es un huevo de kishin_

_-¿¡huevo de kishin!? -dije yo un poco angustiada-¡pero es muy joven como para serlo!_

_- según los registro del shibusen tiene 14 años, la misma edad de soul y ha estado asesinando agentes del shibusen desde hace un año atrás… es como el caso de Crona_

_- crona…_

_ Vi por la ventana y vi a crona sentada junto a Marie-sensei entre la multitud viendo la pelea_

_- crona fue influenciada por Medusa así que no se le puede comparar_

_- tenemos la información de que detrás de esto esta alguien más alguien que quiere destruir o usar el poder de las armas demoniacas, pero no sabemos quién o quienes pueden estar detrás de esto''_

_- esto tiene mala pinta –dijo soul_

_- otra cosa-dijo stein- hay registro que dicen que ella viene de la misma ciudad que kai en América, que fueron a la misma escuela y que estuvieron en la misma clase en la primaria, en Los Ángeles así que es posible que se conozcan… pero eso no es seguro, así que no podemos saltar las conclusiones, por ahora creo que deberíamos ir a ver la pelea, parece que va bien_

_ Esto es raro, probablemente haya alguna persona detrás de las armas elementales y esa persona tal vez tenga algo que ver con el kishin, crona o incluso más gente_

**_Fin del flash back_**

No había duda de ello

Era samantha la que estaba en la fotografía

Y al parecer si se conocía con kai y también con max

Pero no sé qué tanto estén relacionados ya que en esa foto aprecian como unos niños de 10 u 11 años de edad y se abrazaban de forma cariñosa los tres como si fueran hermanos

¿Cómo se conocían?

- ejem… maka-sempai –una vos me saco de mis pensamientos

Me di vuela y vi a kai en la puerta tapándose con una toalla la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, un poco mojado, sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido levemente y mirando a un rincón de la habitación y rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso

- k-kai…

- ¿podrías por favor salir de mi habitación mientras que yo me visto?

- si c-claro –dije yo sonrojada y saliendo de la habitación de kai avergonzada

A toda velocidad me senté al lado de tsubaki y ella me miro confundida

- ¿paso algo maka?

- n-no, nada –respondí yo nerviosa

- ¿en serio?, maka tu cara esta toda roja

- t-te digo que no es nada

- si tú lo dices

Naomi salió de la cocina con unas tasas con café en ellas y las puso en la mesa de la sala

- ¿maka? Tu cara está un poco roja ¿estás bien? –pregunto naomi

¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Cómo es que no se me pasa el sonrojo?!

- no es nada –dije frotándome la cara para bajar el sonrojo

- kai ven ya está el café

- voy, voy, un momento

Kai salió ya vestido con una playera azul y amarilla y los mismos jeans azules que traía cuando lo vi tocando la guitarra, pero apenas me vio se sonrojo un poco y miro a otra parte para no mostrar que lo tenía

Naomi nos miró a los dos y suspiro

- ¿no te sientas? –dijo

- claro

Kai Se sentó al lado de naomi

- bueno naomi ¿no nos seguirás contando esa historia?

- oh claro casi se me olvida, kai les estaba contando la historia de cuando nos conocimos y me salvaste de esos chicos que trataron de golpearme

- ah si esa fue mi primera pelea contra tantos oponentes sin usar un espada

Tsubaki y yo pusimos una cara de sorpresa

- ¿sabías pelear con espadas antes de llegar a Japón?, yo pensé que habías aprendido allá –dijo tsubaki

- no a mí me enseño una amiga en estados unidos de niño a cambio de que le enseñara a manejar mejor el español

- oh cierto… naomi no nos explicaste como es que kai hablaba español y no ingles

- eso era porque quería que el mismo se los dijera, bueno kai cuéntaselos

- está bien

**Kai POV**

**- **la verdad es que yo no soy estadounidense del todo, solo nací y me crie halla

''_la verdad es que mi madre y toda su familia era de Venezuela y mi padre era de Europa y de padres japoneses''_

_'' no los conocí a ninguno de los dos ya que según mi abuelo, que fue quien me crio de niño mi madre murió cuando tenía un año por una extraña enfermedad y mi padre desapareció después de eso ya que mi abuelo no quiso dejarme a su cuidado''_

_''mi abuelo se quedó conmigo para cuidarme en estados unidos y me enseño tanto inglés como español pero con el acento latino de los venezolanos''_

_''mi abuela se regresó a vivir a Venezuela con mi tío''_

_'' mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, así que me quede solo desde pequeño''_

_''pero al parecer él tenía bastante dinero por haber sido el director y solista de una gran orquesta en Venezuela''_

_''en la escuela casi no tenía muchos amigos, solo estaban max y la amiga que me enseño a pelear con una espada y con los puños''_

_'' Samantha Smith o más bien Sam para mí y max, era un año mayor que nosotros dos''_

''_nos enseñó tanto a max como a mí como pelear, a max con una lanza y a mí con una y dos espadas, aunque rara vez utilizaba dos ''_

_''pasábamos la mayoría de las tardes entrenando''_

_''cuando cumplí 10 años me pusieron en adopción ya que la madre de uno de mis compañeros aviso al estado que estaba viviendo solo desde los 6 años''_

_''me adopto una familia japonesa y me llevaron a Japón un año después de eso''_

_''recuerdo la cara de sam y max cuando se los dije, no lo podían creer y tampoco yo, así que para recordarnos como amigos para siempre nos tomamos una foto los tres abrasándonos y nos las repartimos''_

_'' mis nuevos padres no se opusieron a que no me cambiara el apellido de Edwards a Amano (que así era como se apellidaban), ya que Edwards era el apellido de mi padre ''_

_'' cuando me mude y cumplí 11 años me regalaron unos audífonos de color rojo que mientras estaba halla siempre cargaba aunque eran de los pequeños de botón''_

_''Pero… nunca me sentí bien en esa familia me sentía como un bicho raro''_

_''Hasta que conocí a naomi el día que entre a la escuela, fue la primera persona que se me acerco y al parecer la única a la que le caía bien''_

_''Después de ese incidente con esos chicos que intentaron golpear a naomi ellos fueron corriendo a llorar con sus padres y ellos fueron con la escuela''_

_''- ¡¿Cómo es posible que un chico en su primer día de clases se haya caído a golpes con tres estudiantes mayores que el?! –dejo el director histérico''_

_''- lo siento mucho director y el también –contesto mi madre''_

_''- director ¿puedo preguntar algo?''_

_''- ¿qué es lo que quieres?''_

_''- saber qué fue lo que le contaron exactamente''_

_''- no creo que estés en una buena posición… pero te lo contare, los padres de los estudiantes que agrediste dijeron que al salir de clases llegaste de la nada y sin ninguna razón los golpeaste en insultaste''_

_''- tch… eso es una mierda de mentira- dije y el director y mi madre me miraron sorprendidos- la verdad es que lo que hice no fue porque si, sino para proteger a una chica que ellos tenían acorralada en una parte de un parque, la misma estudiante que me mostro la escuela Naomi Nakamura-san''_

_''-¿Nakamura? –Dijo el director- es una de mis mejores estudiantes''_

_''- por eso mismo usted debería ir a preguntarle a ella, porque una historia de que un chico de primer año en su primer día le cayó a golpes a cuatro estudiantes mayores que el sin razón alguna no me parece muy creíble a mí, solo lo hice para protegerla y porque ellos me atacaron primero'' _

_''- no quiero admitirlo pero creo que tienes razón, en este mismo momento voy a buscarla''_

_''y eso hiso, salió de su oficina y yo mire a la puerta triunfal y luego a mi madre la cual solo me miro sonriente''_

_''cuando llego con naomi ella me miro sorprendida y luego me sonrió de una manera amable que me hiso sonrojar aunque nadie lo noto excepto ella''_

_''- naomi ¿es verdad que este chico ayer te defendió del ataque de otros tres estudiantes mayores? _

_''- si señor es verdad''_

_''- pero ¿Por qué?''_

_''- Taro, uno de ellos, es el hijo del jefe de mi padre, es por eso que él siempre me ha tratado como una muñeca solo para molestarme y hacerme sentir mal, así que cuando el vio que estaba con kai ayer me siguió y junto con sus amigos ellos intentaron agredirme, pero en ese entonces llego kai y el me defendió, así que ahora yo daré la cara por el''_

_''es por eso que el director me creyó y los otros estudiantes recibieron una sanción disciplinaria''_

_''luego de eso me hice amigo de naomi y comenzamos a salir como amigos y un día ella me comento un secreto después de conocer a su familia, me llevo a su habitación y me sentó en la cama''_

_''- kai, no quiero que te asustes con esto-dijo ella''_

_''no lo entendía hasta que transformo su brazo en una hoja de espada plateada''_

_''no dije nada, me quede sin palabras''_

_''- ¿y?, ¿piensas que soy un monstruo?-dijo ella un poco nerviosa- no le he contado esto a nadie ni siquiera a mis padres''_

_''me levante de la cama y la agarre de los hombros y no me di cuenta pero la estaba abrazando, las mejillas me ardían ya que nunca he sido bueno al acercarme a las mujeres ya que me pongo nervioso, y creo que las mejillas de ella también estaban rojas ''_

_''- ¿kai?''_

_''- como se te ocurre que voy a pensar que eres un monstruo, naomi tu eres mi amiga así que no me importa que seas un arma –me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos- además ¡creo que eso es genial!''_

_''-¿g-genial?''_

_''- ¡sí!, significa que puedes reaccionar con alguien ¿verdad?, ¡inténtalo conmigo!''_

_''- ¿e-eh?, ¿contigo?, p-pero''_

_''- vamos hazlo solo es un intento –dije suplicante, ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió y me tomo de las manos''_

_''su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar en una luz azul y se transformó en una espada de un solo filo con la hoja recta y el mango de color azul eléctrico y en el centro parecía que tenía un especie de piedra color azul igual que sus ojos''_

_''la atrape en mis manos y la mire detenidamente para luego blandirla con las dos manos y luego girarla en mi mano derecha''_

_''- ¿y?, ¿Qué tal?''_

_''- está muy equilibrada entre el peso, parece que está hecha para el ataque pero por lo que veo también tiene una buena defensa –le explique- es justo mi tipo de espada, buen peso, defensa, velocidad y ataque –dije cambiando a empuñarla hacia atrás''_

_''- hablas como si fueras un experto''_

_''- todo esto me lo enseño una amiga que sabía mucho de esto''_

_''- ¿en serio?_

_''- si… una buena amiga''_

_''entonces la blandí y una corriente o más bien una onda eléctrica salió de la hoja de naomi dejando una marca de golpe en la pared''_

_''- ¿que fue eso? –dije mirando el golpe que di en la pared''_

_''- no lo sé… pero no creo que eso sea normal –dijo ella volviendo a su forma humana''_

_''- naomi ese es nuestro poder''_

_''- ¿nuestro poder?''_

_''- si naomi, alrededor de todo el mundo hay chicos como nosotros así que creo que deberíamos unirnos al shibusen, ¿lo conoces?''_

_''- he oído de él, pero estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto''_

_''- muy seguro naomi, yo… quiero hacer algo y alejarme de esta vida aburrida y quiero que vengas conmigo como mi compañera''_

_''- kai yo… no lo sé, dejar mi vida aquí he irme para el shibusen… no lo sé''_

_''- ¿entonces que harás?, ¿quedarte aquí? Mira naomi en estos días un hombre me ataco antes de empezar la escuela y entonces una chica del shibusen me protegió y recupero su alma con su compañero que era una gran guadaña, quiero que seamos como ellos, además he oído que a los graduados del shibusen les va muy bien en la vida al crear una death scythe o convertirse en una''_

_''- debo pensarlo ''_

_''asentí y me fui hacia la puerta hasta que ella me paro tocándome en el hombro de espaldas''_

_''- kai si vamos al shibusen… ¿prometes no separarte de mí e irte con otra arma?, ¿Qué… que siempre estarás a mi lado sea como sea?''_

_''- lo prometo –dije y ella me abrazo por detrás rodeándome con sus brazos por el estómago y haciendo que me sonrojara levemente al sentir sus pechos en mi espalda… ¡mierda, ¿es que no me puedo acercar a una mujer sin que las mejillas me ardan?!''_

_''- entonces iré, pero con una condición, que es que terminemos el cuatrimestre antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno ya que casi lo finalizamos y acaban de pasar los exámenes y solo llevas aquí un mes desde que llegaste así que creo que no es buena idea irnos así como así ¿de acuerdo?''_

_''suspire por eso. Pero si era una condición que se le iba a hacer''_

_''- acepto –dije y ella se puso delante de mí y me sonrió''_

_''- por cierto ¿no se acerca pronto tu cumpleaños?''_

_''- si ¿por?, es el 19 de diciembre''_

_''- bueno es que te voy a dar dos opciones''_

_''- ¿dos opciones?''_

_''- sí, recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad por separado, o los dos juntos en navidad –me dijo de manera sonriente''_

_''- escojo la primera de recibirlos por separado''_

_''- está bien pero no me estés preguntando de que son los dos''_

_''asentí y su padre toco la puerta y me dijo que sería mejor que me fuera ya que era un poco tarde y a lo mejor mis padres se preocupaban así que me despedí de naomi y me fui para mi casa''_

_''no me había dado cuenta que ya había pasado un mes desde que me mude a Japón''_

_''el día de mi cumpleaños solo estaban mis padres adoptivos, naomi y unos amigos que había hecho en la escuela ya que a ellos les gustaban los mismos animes y mangas que a mí''_

_''mis amigos me regalaron el juego que quería entre todos, Persona 4''_

_''mis padres me dieron una guitarra de flamenco nueva de color azul ya que la que tenía era una muy vieja que había dejado mi tío cuando se regresó para Venezuela''_

_''- bueno kai, creo que solo falta mi regalo –dijo naomi''_

_''- ¿y cuál es? –dije mirando a todas partes para ver si lo encontraba''_

_''- jejeje, ¡mira!-dijo sacando detrás de su espalda una caja- ábrela''_

_''la abrí y no lo pude creer, eran los audífonos que había estado viendo el otro día en una tienda de tecnología a la que fui con naomi después de clases''_

_''- vi que el otro día los estabas viendo y le pregunte al empleado cuanto costaban, y para que me entiendas fueron 45 dólares –dijo naomi explicándome- son los XB-400 de extra bajos, tienen la diadema de color azul metálico oscuro y son negros en las bocinas con un poco de gris, además de ser ajustables también tienen un muy buen sonido y yo digo que son perfectos para ti por su diseño y como el cable es un poco plano no te causaran problemas al pasarte el cable por dentro de tu camisa para que no te estorbe –me siguió explicando, mire a mis amigos y estos tenían una gota de sudor en la frente por la larga explicación de naomi, wow fueron 45 dólares… sabía que la familia de naomi tenía dinero al ver la gran casa en la que Vivian pero, nunca pensé que gastaría tanto en un regalo para mí''_

_''- ¿esa información la sacaste internet o se la pediste al empleado?- dije y ella dejo de hablar''_

_''- se la pedí al empleado –contesto con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas''_

_''- jaja lo sabía –dije yo y le sonreí de manera amplia- gracias naomi, amigos, papá, mamá'' _

_''todos me miraron sonrientes… ese fue un buen cumpleaños''_

_''pasaron los días y en la navidad, de mis padres recibí ropa nueva, entre mis amigos solo nos intercambiamos dinero entre los cinco y naomi me regalo una chaqueta azul y blanca''_

_''- le pregunte al empleado y él me dijo que era una chaqueta de beisbol que se una en estados unidos mucho y además tiene una capucha así que la puedes usar cuando llueva y es de botones no de cierre ¿te gusta?''_

_''- ¡es genial naomi! Mi abuelo siempre llevaba una cuando yo era niño pero no tenía capucha''_

_''- me alegro –dijo ella- pero creo que te quedara un poco grande''_

_''me la puse y vi que si era un poco grande, pero se solucionaba serrándomela y subiéndome las mangas hasta los codos''_

_''- ¿ves? ya no se ve tan grande –dije- o por cierto toma tu regalo –dije sacando una caja del bolsillo de mi pantalón''_

_''- ¿Qué es?''_

_''- ábrelo y veras –dije y ella lo abrió, era un collar dorado que en el centro tenía un trueno plateado y arriba una piedra de color azul- cuando vi la piedra recordé tus ojos y me dije que sería un buen regalo para ti''_

_''se sonrojo un poco y me abraso sonriente''_

_''- es precioso kai gracias''_

_''esa fue la navidad que pase con naomi ya que mis padres salieron a una fiesta y me dejaron solo así que ella vino para que no me sintiera solo''_

_''Después de unos meses decidimos que ya era hora de decirle a nuestros padres que nos íbamos al shibusen, al principio no estaban de acuerdo pero cuando vieron que naomi era un arma y que reaccionaba con migo de una buena manera aceptaron''_

_''la despedida fue un poco triste en el aeropuerto con mis amigos y las amigas de naomi despidiéndose de nosotros, mi madre no paraba de llorar y decirme que siempre tendría que llamarlos cada semana y fue lo mismo con naomi, ese día nos pusimos la ropa que siempre traeríamos en las misiones de ahora en adelante''_

_''al llegar al shibusen nos dieron el recorrido y nos llevaron a los dormitorios, eran separados de hombres y mujeres, no le veía problema ya que eso era un poco obvio para que los estudiantes calientes no intentaran nada pervertido, pero cuando llegue a mi habitación me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber quién era mi compañero''_

_''- ¿max?''_

_''se dio vuelta y me miro como si hubiese visto un fantasma para luego sonreír''_

_''-¡kai, compañero ase tiempo que no nos veíamos!''_

_''- lo mismo digo amigo, míranos como hemos cambiado amigo ahora tienes el cabello largo como yo te pareces a Jin Kisaragi, y parece que nos hemos vuelto más altos viejo''_

_''- wow amigo sigues con tu afición a los video juegos y al anime''_

_''me encogí de hombros y mire a la habitación, estaba llena de posters de chicas en traje de baño''_

_''- y tú tienes una afición con las chicas en traje de baño –dije sonriéndole de manera burlona''_

_''- que te digo, soy un hombre, por cierto ¿ya tienes compañero?''_

_''- compañera de hecho es una espada y viene de Japón, ¿y tú? ¿Quién es la afortunada? Suponiendo que es mujer''_

_''- May Wang es de china… un momento los dos tenemos compañeras asiáticas''_

_''- si pero naomi, mi compañera, no lo parece tiene unos ojos grandes de color azul eléctrico y una cara hermosa, a diferencia de la mayoría de las japonesas más bien parece británica si me lo preguntas''_

_''- tienes el ojo puesto en ella ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara''_

_''- solo es mi compañera… o claro y sam ¿Qué paso con ella?''_

_''- no lo sé ella se cambió de escuela después de que te fuiste y desde entonces no sé nada de ella incluso continúe yendo al lugar donde solíamos entrenar pero ella nunca apareció'' _

_''seguimos hablando hasta que fue la hora de la cena en los comedores, max ahora se vestía con unos pantalones verde camuflaje y una chaqueta de cuero roja y negra y may llevaba una ropa al estilo chino y su pelo que por cierto era gris lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza''_

_''apenas max vio a naomi hablando con may pude ver una mirada pervertida en su rostro y le dije''_

_''- si la tocas o le sacas fotos sucias yo mismo te castro y te meto tus lentes por donde no te brilla el sol'' _

_''la cara de terror que puso era para tomarle una foto''_

_''todo el año fue normal en el shibusen, salvo por la mayoría de pelas sin armas que tuve ya que varios hombres querían a naomi de compañera porque decían que era linda o porque sería una buena mascota para sus grupos y eso me hacía enojar''_

_''en una de esas peleas descubrí que al dar golpes con la palma de mi mano salían una especie de pulsos eléctricos y un profesor me dijo que eran ondas del alma y que al parecer solo algunos técnicos las dominaban''_

_''todo esto hasta que llego el torneo de promoción y tanto a max, may, naomi y yo nos convocaron junto con otros estudiantes de primer año''_

- y así llegamos hasta hoy –les dije a maka-sempai y tsubaki-sempai

- wow kai enserio sí que te gusta pelear y al parecer peleas bien –dijo tsubaki-sempai

- no es nada tsubaki-sempai es solo para poder ser un gran técnico de espada así como maka-sempai lo es con la guadaña

- kai no es necesario que nos digas así solo dinos maka y tsubaki –me dijo maka

- está bien, ah por cierto me preguntaba ¿para qué fue que vinieron?

- eh bueno…

- tsubaki quería disculparse contigo por cómo te trato black star –dijo maka

- no hay problema –conteste

- eh… pero te desmayaste y tienes esa cicatriz en la frente –me dijo tsubaki

- ya sanara, además es la primera persona con la que pierdo un combate y si no recibía una paliza algún día me terminaría volviendo un engreído

- ojala black star pensara así –dijo tsubaki después de suspirar

- además… ¡no sabía que había así de fuerte en el mundo el poder que vi al salir de las sombras cuando uso a tsubaki como una katana fue impresionante y yo no sabía que un arma pudiera tener tantas formas! –me levante de mi asiento y tome de las manos a tsubaki sin darme cuenta- el mundo está lleno de gente impresionante como tú, black star, maka, gente fuerte y yo quiero ser fuerte también para algún día poder ser tan fuerte como tú y black star tsubaki, así que no te preocupes por lo que paso hoy pronto volveremos a pelear y verán lo fuertes que somos naomi y yo

No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de tsubaki y había echo que se sonrojara al haberla elogiado, cuando me di cuenta me sonroje (otra vez, perece que me sonrojo cada vez que estoy muy cerca de una chica) y me separe de ella despacio para no parecer alarmado

- eh bueno… creo que me excedí un poco –dije sentándome otra vez

- no importa kai

- eh bueno kai yo creo que eso era todo lo que tsubaki quería decir, mañana nos veremos en la escuela y te presentare a todo el grupo a tu y a naomi –dijo maka- gracias por el café naomi ya nos vamos ya que creo que ya es tarde

- claro hasta mañana

**Maka POV**

Creo que es más que obvio que kai y samantha están relacionados, pero solo cuando eran niños ya que desde que kai se mudó de estados unidos no parece que hayan tenido ningún tipo de contacto

- maka ¿kai es un buen chico verdad?

- sí, se ve que tiene dedicación –dije y entonces me resbale con un escalón pero me agarre del barandal… aún sigo un poco débil por el ataque de Aracne el otro día

- ¿maka estas bien? –Dijo tsubaki- todavía sigues un poco débil por el ataque de esa bruja aracne

- tranquila tsubaki, además de que me contaste de que fueron a su castillo para vengarme tu y black star y eso me puso un poco feliz

- está bien -dijo ella

volví a casa y soul me esperaba para la cena

al día siguiente volvería a ver a kai y a naomi y les presentaría a Crona y al resto del grupo

**Naomi POV**

Kai se fue a su habitación y yo lo pare antes de que entrara

- kai no le contaste a maka y tsubaki todo –dije

- ¿que no les conté?

- s-sobre cuando tú y yo d-dormíamos j-juntos –tartamudee un poco sonrojada

Kai también se sonrojo y me miro avergonzado

- e-eso fue porque tú y yo no estábamos acostumbrados a dormir afuera cuando nos mudamos de los dormitorios del shibusen y solo fue por un tiempo –dijo

- fueron cuatro meses

**_Flash back_**

_No podía dormir aunque tenía mucho sueño_

_Era la primera noche que pasaba aquí en el apartamento desde que kai y yo nos mudamos de los dormitorios del shibusen y no me gustaba dormir sola_

_''Me pregunto si kai estará dormido'' pensé_

_Me levante de mi cama y me fui a la habitación de kai_

_Él estaba mirando hacia el techo desde su cama_

_- ¿no puedes dormir? –dije y el me miro_

_- no, aunque estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo aquí no puedo dormir_

_- q-quieres q-que…_

_- ¿querer qué? –me pregunto confundido_

_- q-que durmamos juntos –dije completamente sonrojada el me miro sorprendido y también se sonrojo_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- es que como no nos acostumbramos a dormir solos deberíamos dormir juntos para tener compañía_

_Parece que lo pensó y luego acepto_

_- está bien pero trae tu propia almohada_

_Asentí y me fui a buscar mi almohada _

_Cuando volví él estaba haciéndome un espacio en la cama_

_Me metí con cuidado y lo mire con un poco de desconfianza_

_- no intentes nada gracioso conmigo mientras duermo –dije y él se volvió a sonrojar_

_- ¡no planeaba hacerlo! –dijo y se dio vuelta para dormir de espaldas el uno del otro_

_Ahora me sentía un poco mejor y me pude dormir tranquilamente_

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me di cuenta de que me había dormido mientras dormía_

_Yo que me estaba abrazando a kai mientras estaba dormido y yo descansaba en su pecho _

_El seguía dormido pero me había rodeado de la cintura con su bazo derecho _

_- kai… -susurre en vos baja- kai… -pero no se despertaba así que me desespere- kai despierta–le dije y él se despertó lentamente_

_- ¿eh? ¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso? –Dijo intentando moverse y entonces movió su mano por mi estómago y me toco el pecho- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- ¡KYAAAAAAA! –grite dándole una cachetada y salió hacia un lado y se cayo de la cama _

_- ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa naomi?! –me grito_

_- ¿a mí? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! ¡tocaste mi pecho con tu mano! –le grite molesta y sonrojada y él también se sonrojo _

_- ¡fue sin querer lo juro, es que no me di cuenta de que era y además era suave lo que medio curiosidad!_

_- ¡IDIOTA! –grite lanzándole una almohada a la cara y el cayó al suelo_

_- mierda, de haber sabido esto no hubiera dormido contigo –dijo frotándose la cara_

_- pues no lo harás otra vez –dije saliendo de su habitación con la cara roja y molesta con el_

_A la otra noche no podía dormir tampoco y me fui otra vez a su habitación y a regañadientes el acepto pero esta vez pusimos una almohada en medio de nosotros pero otra vez no sirvió y despertamos otra vez abrazados y así fue por cuatro meses todas las noches. A veces en su habitación a veces en la mía pero así continuamos por un largo tiempo _

**_Fin del flash back_**

- era obvio que no lo contaría ya que es un secreto entre nosotros dos

- ya… bueno voy a preparar la cena que hoy me toca

- ok

eso fue incomodo

comimos y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos para dormir y mañana ir otra vez al shibusen con la esperanza de no llevarme a kai otra vez desmayado por una pelea

* * *

**nota del autor: **wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (como en scary movie)

que tal ahora si saben de donde viene kai y como llego al shibusen con naomi

sam es otro personaje mio, la verán pronto

lo que kai dijo acerca de naomi que no parece japonesa por el rostro lo sabrán después (me gusta dejar dudas)

por ahora la serie va cronológicamente entre el episodio 30 y 31 del anime

no amigos no, kai no es un pervertido en potencia ni un semi-casanova solo hace esas cosas sin pensarlo y como ya vieron se sonroja con facilidad por las mujeres y es un poco tímido

kai y naomi no se gustan, por ahora solo son socios o compañeros, pero pronto verán como van evolucionando en algo mas

y como vieron (para los que conozcan del tema) el carácter de naomi puede ser a veces un poco Tsundere, igual que el de maka en el anime

que que es una tsundere quizás se pregunten

**Tsundere** es un personaje que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío e incluso hostíl hacia otra persona, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido y amigable (eso fue el modo enciclopedia)

si analizan el comportamiento tanto de maka como se naomi verán, que maka si que lo es y naomi lo es pero en menor grado aunque lo sacare a relucir después

otra cosa, si ustedes quieren una historia en la que el protagonista se lleva todas las mujeres por delante y las enamora y vence a todos con un solo puño como un campeón y es el mas poderoso de todos... bueno, esta **NO** es tu serie

no le robare el protagonismo a maka ni a soul, black star, kid ,liz y patty, o incluso crona ya que eso no me gusta, quiero que todos tengan el mismo protagonismo y sean un equipo espacial

esta serie esta empezando y voy de a poco en poco, no me presionen

en el próximo capitulo verán mucha comedia sin sentido al puro estilo anime/manga así que estén listos

algún día no muy lejano podre subir un dibujo de kai y naomi en el que pronto empezare a trabajar en clases de dibujo y pintura que mi profesor me esta enseñando como dibujar manga

si no saben de las series o juegos que mencione investiguenlo

bueno bueno esto es todo por hoy dejen algún review si les gusto

Hasta otra... ¡YO ME LARGO!


	5. Chapter 4

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: la leyenda y el descubrimiento parte 1**

**Kai POV**

Que día más pesado el que pase

Una semana en la clase E.A.T

He hecho buenos amigos como Maka, Soul, Black star (al que forzaron a disculparse conmigo el día después de la paliza que me dio), Tsubaki, kid (quien es amigos y amigas la representación del ''desorden obsesivo compulsivo'' con eso de la simetría) Liz y Patty e incluso a una chica que se llama Chrona… aunque no sé si es hombre o mujer ni tampoco lo he preguntado

Incluso ya me llevo mejor con Ox

Naomi y yo caminábamos a la cafetería cuando el profesor Stein apareció en frente de mí girando el tornillo que tiene en la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos de su bata

- ¿Kai tienes un minuto? –dijo stein

- ¿pasa algo profesor?

- Shimigami-sama quiere hablar contigo

- ¡¿conmigo?! –grite y unos alumnos me voltearon a ver

- no hagas tanto ruido, solo será un momento por favor ven

- si eh, Naomi ve a comer con los demás yo iré en un momento

- está bien, pero no tardes

- claro

Y se fue

Yo seguí al profesor Stein hasta una puerta que decía ''Death Room'', entre en él y vi un pasillo que estaba rodeado de cruces negras en el suelo y un techo que parecía un cielo que de hecho se movía

No puedo creer que vaya a conocer al dios de la muerte Shimigami-sama

Seguí a stein hasta el centro de la habitación en la que había un hombre pelirrojo con un traje negro y una corbata en forma de cruz

Me miraba de manera seria y solamente levante una ceja

- ¿tú eres Shimigami-sama?

- ¿el? Que va kai es solo la death scythe Spirit-sempai

- o eh, mucho gusto -dije tendiéndole la mano- yo soy kai edwards

- se quién eres chico, eres el que abrazo a MI Maka hace unos días atrás en la entrada del shibusen

Me sonroje un poco al recordar eso y además cuando ella estaba en mi habitación y yo entre semi-desnudo, me calme y lo volví a mirar

- ¿tu Maka?

- es mi hija

- ya veo… ¿y donde esta Shimigami-sama?

- En el espejo, mira –dijo Spirit y apunto a un espejo que estaba en el medio de la habitación

Lo mire y una especie de ondas comenzaron a moverse y ahí se reflejo

Shimigami-sama el dios de la muerte tenía un aspecto infantil y un poco gracioso con unas manos grandes y una máscara con forma de calavera

- ¡hola hola como están! –dijo shimigami saliendo del espejo

- buenas tardes Shimigami-sama –dijo Stein haciendo una reverencia la cual yo imite por instinto

- m-mucho gusto s-Shimigami-sama

- no hay necesidad de que te pongas tan nervioso Kai-kun –dijo revolviéndome el pelo como a un niño

- c-claro Shimigami-sama

- en fin Kai ¿no quieres saber la razón por la cual te llame?

- si

- bueno, es por tu compañera Naomi

- ¿Naomi? –Dije confundido- ¿pasa al con ella?

- es sobre algo que debes mantener en secreto –me dijo Spirit seriamente- pero es algo que también debes saber

- ¿secreto?, ¿es algo tan importante?

- Kai conoces la leyenda de las diez armas demoniacas elementales

- ¿leyenda? No, no la conozco

- es básicamente una historia de hace más 700 años –dijo Stein- un poco después de que las primeras armas demoniacas fueran creadas por la bruja Aracne…

''_por esos tiempos todos estaban intrigados por la idea de que una persona se pudiera convertir en un arma, en especial por el lado de las brujas, es por eso que una de ellas intento hacer lo mismo que Aracne y fusionar un arma con magia y volverla un artefacto para controlar los elementos, requirió muchos sujetos de prueba, muertes y sacrificios pero al final se pudo lograr y crear diez armas''_

_''la alabarda de agua''_

_''la tonfa de sonido''_

_''el hacha de piedra''_

_''la daga de luz''_

_''la maza con cadena de tierra''_

_''la doble lanza de hielo''_

_''la espada larga de una mano de fuego''_

_''y su gemela la espada larga de una mano de viento''_

_''la espada larga de dos filos de sombras''_

_''y por último la espada larga de un solo filo del relámpago''_

_''todas eran mujeres y cada una era diferente, como por ejemplo que las espadas de fuego y viento eran hermanas gemelas y podían combinarse para formar una espada doble era una de las cosas que podían hacer, además de todas las técnicas que podían realizar y el hecho de que sus ojos eran del color de cada elemento que manejaban, azules marinos, verdes metálicos, negros brillantes, dorados, marrones oscuros, rojos fuego, verdes claros, morados brillantes, y azules eléctricos''_

_''pero debido a la magia de bruja y a ser la primera vez que eran invocadas todos murieron jóvenes y esto no le gusto a la bruja que las creo y puso un hechizo en sus almas para que ellas reencarnaran en un cuerpo nuevo con sus mismas habilidades pero variando en su forma de arma para ser diferentes, casi siempre reencarnaban en épocas y edades diferentes pero siempre había un momento en el que todas estaban reunidas''_

_''Pero la última vez que ellas se reunieron fueron asesinadas todas juntas exactamente hace catorce años excepto por la de luz que se escondió en Japón pero también fue asesinada hace siete años''_

_''según la leyenda cuando una moría solo había una forma de identificarlas y es por los ojos y por una marca entre los pechos en su forma humana que debe tener la forma de su elemento''_

- así que lo único que tienes que hacer es ver sus pechos y buscar una marca con forma de relámpago –me dijo Spirit con una sonrisa burlona

Me sonroje bastante al saber eso

**¡**Tenía que verle los pechos a Naomi**!**

Nunca lo había hecho ya que ella siempre se baña mientras yo estoy en la computadora o tocando guitarra para que no la vea… ¿cómo lo sé? Porque ella me lo dijo

- ¡buen bueno Kai-kun esa es tu misión!- me dijo Shimigami-sama

- ¿eh? a claro –dije mirando a otro lugar para que no se notara mi sonrojo… viejo esto molesto

- qué te pasa chico ¿es que nunca le has visto los pechos a una chica? Es tu compañera –me dijo Spirit incrédulo

- ¡eso ya lo sé!... pero no nunca lo he hecho

- Spirit no todos los hombres son como tú –dijo Stein- volviendo al tema, Kai necesitamos que averigües si es verdad o no que Naomi es un arma elemental así que tienes que buscar la marca entre sus pechos, si quieres te podemos ayudar para que ella no se dé cuenta

- no será necesario –dije con una sonrisa- tengo al hombre indicado para este trabajo

Y sí que lo tengo

**…**

- ¿quieres mi ayuda Kai? ¿Para qué? –dijo Max confundido

- escucha Max, sé que desde hace tiempo has estado espiando a las chicas en los vestidores y baños deportivos así que ahora si no quieres que se sepa quiero que me lleves a mí también

Max se sonrojo

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste!?

- fuimos compañeros de cuarto, crees que no te seguí cuando desaparecías en las tardes después de clases

- veo que te has vuelto más listo

- no soy el mismo niño inocente de antes –dije con una sonrisa- ¿ahora me llevas o no?

- tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga y seguir mis pasos a donde vaya ¿aceptas?

- acepto

- ¿aceptar que? –dijo la vos de Soul a lo lejos del pasillo

- sí, ¿de qué hablan? –dijo Kid que caminaba al lado de Soul y Black star

Maldición y ahora que hago

- solo hablamos de espiar a las mujeres mientras se duchan, nada más –dijo max sonriente

No puede ser que se los contara, es idiota o que… creo que es idiota

Soul me miro con una cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón

- no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas Kai

- eh… yo…-me sonroje al máximo y sin darme cuenta deje salir toda la información… menos mal que no había nadie en el pasillo- ¡SOLO LO HAGO COMO UNA MISION DE SHIMIGAMI PARA DESCUBRIR LA VERDADERA FORMA DE ARMA ELEMENTAL DE NAOMI CON UNA MARCA QUE TIENE ENTRE LOS PECHOS!

Kid y Soul intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron

- así que era eso –dijo Kid- mi padre me lo conto, Naomi es un arma elemental y a Soul se lo conto Stein el día del torneo junto a Maka

- ¿Maka también lo sabe?

- sí, pero no sabía lo de esa marca entre sus pechos ¿y tú Kid?

- no Soul mi padre no me lo conto solo me dijo lo de su poder y lo de los ojos

- esperen un momento que me perdí –dijo Black star-¿o sea que Naomi, la compañera de Kai es una especie de arma legendaria con un poder mágico y solo se puede averiguar por una marca entre los pechos?

- así es –dijimos Kid Soul y yo al mismo tiempo

- ¿o sea que para eso era que querías mi ayuda compañero?

- si

- bueno… te ayudo pero ustedes tres también tienen que venir –dijo señalando a Soul Kid y Black star

- ¿Por qué nosotros? –dijo Kid

- porque ya saben del plan aparte ¿no quisieran ver el cuerpo de sus compañeras como vinieron al mundo?

Increíblemente los tres se sonrojaron levemente y asintieron

Esto va a ser difícil

Fuimos a los casilleros de los vestidores de chicos

- primera regla del espionaje, no llevar nada pesado contigo e ir con ropa ligera

Asentimos y nos quitamos lo que podría molestar, yo me quite los audífonos, mi chaqueta y los zapatos, pero me puse mis guantes sin dedos por si acaso y me quede con mis pantalones negros y mi playera gris, Soul se quitó su chaqueta y sus zapatos, Kid su chaqueta, la corbata y sus zapatos, y Black star solo sus zapatos, Max se quitó su chaqueta roja y sus zapatos para dejarlos en su casillero y todos hicimos lo mismo que el

Caminamos con max hasta los vestidores donde él nos hiso meter por un pasillo pequeño hasta un ducto de ventilación

- yo iré primero, luego Kai, Soul, Kid y Black star

- ¿y porque yo de ultimo?

- porque si necesitamos huir deberás salir rápido del ducto que es bastante pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para que quepamos en él y por las rejillas se puede ver todo bien claro –dijo con su clásica sonrisa de pervertido… si no fuera porque somos amigos de la infancia no me juntaría con él, pero por ahora no me queda de otra

Entramos uno por uno y avanzamos lentamente, no podía evitar sonrojarme y ponerme nervioso por lo que iba a ver o lo que podría pasarnos

No nos tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a escuchar voces

_- wow Naomi son muy grandes –_sonaba la vos de Tsubaki a lo lejos_- a pesar de solo tener trece años ya están así_

¿Será lo que creo que pienso de lo que hablan?

-_ ya voy a cumplir catorce en octubre, pero no son tan grandes creo que miden 80 como las de May_

_- Naomi no digas eso que es vergonzoso –_también sonaba la vos de May 

_- las mías aún son como las de una niña y Soul siempre me los dice –_ahora era la vos de Maka- _quisiera que fueran como las de Naomi o Tsubaki_

-_ no pasa nada maka –_era ahora la vos de Liz- _Soul_ _solo lo dice por molestarte un poco_

_- eso ya lo sé, pero… todas ustedes tienen los pechos más grandes que yo y siempre que lo veo me pongo mal_

Siento algo saliendo de mi nariz, oh es sangre… ¡ES SANGRE!, vamos kai cálmate solo es una hemorragia nasal que siempre pasan en los animes y no es la primera vez que te da una

Voltee para atrás y vi que Soul y Black star también tenían unas y Kid estaba a punto de tener otra, pero Max estaba tranquilo, seguro él ha visto más y ya se acostumbro

_- naomi que tienes ahí ¿es un tatuaje? –_Dijo May

_- es una marca de nacimiento_

_- yo también tengo una mira_

_- ¿oh enserio?_

_- me dejas verla –_dijo Liz

-_ e-espera n-no me vayas a tocar ahí_

Y se intensificaron las hemorragias

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –_Dijo Maka- _es sangre_

Oh no se fue un poco de sangre por la rejilla

- mierda –dijo Black star ya que era su sangre

- ¿_escucharon eso?_

_- sí, creo que viene de la ventilación_

En un instinto todos tratamos de salir de forma desesperada del ducto hasta que un shuriken se incrusto en el ducto haciendo que paráramos

- _intrusos –_dijo Tsubaki

- ¡salgamos de aquí! –dijo Soul tratando de apartar a Kid de enfrente

- ¡_ahí están_! –dijo maka

- _Patty transfórmate en pistola_

_- ¡si onee-chan! –_espera ¡PISTOLA!

Solo escuche los disparos y unas palas de color morado brillante atravesaron el ducto y lo hicieron partirse a la mitad junto con mas shurikens y caímos al suelo del baño dejando salir un poco de humo

- eso duele –dijo Soul sobándose la cabeza

- ¡¿SOUL?! –grito Maka

- ¡¿KAI?! –grito Naomi

- ¡¿BLACK STAR?!

- ¡¿KID?!

Cuando se disipo el humo pude ver a todas las chicas tapándose con toallas y sonrojadas, aunque no pude ver que Naomi si tenía una marca en forma de relámpago donde me dijeron que estaría entre sus pechos, May si tenía una con forma de copo de nieve… si lo pienso Stein dijo que había una doble lanza de hielo y May es una lanza de dos filos blanca será que…

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! –Y un libro cayo en mi cabeza y me dejándome en el piso sobándome y luego fue a la cabeza de Soul y luego a la de los demás dejándonos en el piso a los cinco

- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?! –pregunto Naomi histérica… maldición, sabía que algo así pasaría

- eso no importa Naomi –dijo Liz- lo que importa es lo que haremos con ellos

Y luego sin darme cuenta me volví a desmayar, pero no quiero pensar en lo que nos pasara o lo que nos van a hacer las chicas…

* * *

**(CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS, 10:45 pm)**

Ay que dolor

Me duele todo el cuerpo

Estoy seguro que las chicas nos hicieron pasar por una tortura sádica estilo SAW y además

- hola –sonó la vos de Naomi que estaba parada en la puerta

- ¡AAHH! –grite y me agazape en la cama asustado… espera ¿Cuándo y cómo llegue a mi cama?

- no grites tanto, tonto –dijo sentándose en mi cama- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿hacer qué? –dije mirando a otro lado nervioso

- espiarme –dijo acercándose amenazantemente hacia mí y haciéndome sonrojar por cómo iba vestida con su blusa de tirantes amarilla y sus shorts azules cortos del pijama los cuales eran MUY cortos

- t-te aseguro que lo hice con una buena razón

- ¿Cuál?

- pues… -la mire dubitativo por un momento y suspire- Naomi sabes porque cuando te uso puedo controlar los relámpagos y usar ataques eléctricos

- no

- eso es debido a que tú eres una de las diez armas elementales creadas hace más de 700 años creadas con magia de bruja y con la capacidad de reencarnar si mueres en un arma diferente, según lo que me dijo Stein ahora tu eres una de las ultimas diez ya que ahora están en su último ciclo de reencarnación y es por eso que yo debía confirmarlo

- yo soy una de las diez armas elementales… espera ¡eso no me dice nada de porque me espiabas!

- eso era… por la única forma de reconocer a un arma elemental –dije sonrojado

- ¿cuál? –dijo sentando y cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada

- una marca con forma de relámpago que debes tener en medio de tus pechos –dije señalándola y haciéndola sonrojar

- ¿e-en medio de mis pechos? –dijo sonrojada

- si

- ¿y la viste?

- no pude apenas –mentí

- está bien –dijo sacándose la blusa… ¡espera!

- q-que haces

- dijiste que era la única forma de saberlo, así que quero que lo sepas

- pe-pero… -no medio tiempo de decir nada ya que se quitó el sostén que se desabrochaba por adelante y me enseño sus pechos… de no ser por el puto autocontrol que tengo estoy seguro que me hubiera desmayado de una hemorragia nasal

- no me mires tanto y dime si la ves –dijo sonrojada y pude concentrarme y asentir y vi que sí, si tiene una marca entre sus pechos

- ahí está –dije con una sonrisa- ahora ponte la blusa antes de que me dé una hemorragia nasal

- IDIOTA –dijo empujándome hacia atrás y haciéndome reír a carcajadas por lo roja que estaba

- solo juego –dije y ella me saco la lengua –pero eso lo comprueba Naomi eres un arma elemental, una espada del relámpago y tenemos mucho poder en nuestras manos

- si –dijo levantándose- kai y ahora que aremos

- pues mañana iremos con Shimigami-sama y le preguntaremos los detalles de las técnicas y luego a entrenar con alguien como Maka o Kid

- está bien, mira tus cosas las saque del casillero con la llave que había en tu pantalón y las puse en la sala

- ah ok, Naomi… estoy feliz de que seas mi compañera

- jeje a pesar de que puedes ser un tonto yo también estoy feliz de que seas mi compañero

Y dicho esto salió de mi habitación y yo me quede solo y encendí la televisión para ver si me daba sueño pero otra vez volví a pensar en todo lo que me dijo Stein luego de salir de la Death Room de que las armas elementales pueden crear técnicas de diferente tipo con sus poderes

Mañana hablare con él y le diré que me explique todo

* * *

**nota del autor: **wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

ese sera mi saludo para las notas del autor

se que me tarde un poco en actualizar y sacar un nuevo capitulo, pero surgieron unos asuntos que no puedo revelar

este capitulo si no lo notaron es un poco pervertido pero es porque tenia que poner un poco de eso, ¿por que? ¡porque si!

ya se vera un poco de acción y veran como es eso de crear técnicas elementales

Kai: ¡oye!

C.E.(ese soy yo XD): ¿pasa algo?

Kai: ¿por que me estoy desmayando en cada capitulo

C.E: eso es por todos los problemas en los que te metes

Kai: ya claro

C.E: tranquilo no sera siempre

Kai: eso espero

bueno después de eso solo debo decir que pronto esta historia se ira cruzando con la de el manga y anime de Soul Eater así que ya verán

bueno ahora si vieron el carácter tsundere de Naomi ¿no?

en eso me inspire en Yui Kotegawa de To Love Ru ya que se parecen mucho excepto por el color de pelo, porque el estilo y forma es igual en las dos

y Kai ya demostro lo valiente (o estupido) que puede ser, ya que en mi opinión se parece a Sakurai Tomoki del manga de Sora No Otoshimono o al menos fisicamente o solo por el pelo ya que asi me lo imagine cuando escribía la serie

bueno ya eso es todo por hoy amigos nos vemos en otro fic

¡YO ME LARGO!


	6. Chapter 5

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: la leyenda y el descubrimiento parte 2**

**Maka POV **

- M-Maka por favor calmate -dijo Soul acorralado en una pared y sobándose la cabeza por el Maka-chop que le acabo de dar- te lo juro que Kai quería saber eso de la marca de Naomi y su amigo Max nos obligo a ir

- Soul... -dije y el se estremeció- HMP, sabes que has lo que quieras ya no me importa, pero ahora como castigo tendras que hacer la cena y limpiar el apartamento cuando yo te lo diga ¡¿entendido?!

- si señora -dijo arrugando la cara, lo mire de forma asesina y el se volvio a estremecer- ¡esta bien esta bien Maka!

- bien

me fui al sofá, prendí la tele y Blair se sento en mis piernas

- Maka-chan ¿que es lo que hiso Soul-kun?

- el y los chicos me espiaron a mi y a las chicas mientras me bañaba en el Shibusen

- no sabia que Soul-kun era tan atrevido -dijo con su sonrisa gatuna, al decir esto Soul se sonrojo, desbio la mirada y salio de la habitacion

- es un idiota

me quede viendo la tele unos minutos hasta que recordé que les había dado un Maka-chop a todos lo chicos, Kid de seguro comenzaría a inspeccionar su cabeza para que estuviera ''simétrica'' y Black Star se pondría a presumir de lo fuerte que es y como superara a los dioses por haber resistodo el golpe, pero Kai era otro caso ya que no sabia como reaccionaria y no sabia si estaría tal vez enojado por el golpe u otra cosa, ademas tengo que decirle a Naomi lo de Samantha la amiga de Kai y decirle que guarde el secreto

tome el teléfono y marque el numero que Naomi me dio para su celula

- hola?

_-_ hola Naomi ¿como estas?

- bien Maka pero ¿porque llamas a estas horas?

- es que quería saber como estaba Kai

- pues ya despertó y fue a hacer la cena ya que hice lo que me dijiste de ponerlo a hacer las labores de la casa hasta cuando yo quiera

- es bueno saberlo pero... eso no es lo único por lo que llame

- ¿no?

- es por algo que quería hablar contigo, aunque seguro Kai ya te dijo lo de tu verdadera forma de arma ¿no?

- si, aunque... -la oí dudar por un momento- me dijo que por una marca en los pechos tenia que comprobarlo

me sonroje bastante al pensar en la escena que pudo haber pasado entre ellos dos

- ¡¿se los mostraste?! -grite exasperada

- si...

- no lo puedo creer

- es-es que era una marca que mas que entre mis p-pechos, estaba debajo de ellos y no la podía ver b-bien -dijo un poco nerviosa

- ya en fin... tratando de salir del tema Naomi la cosa de la que quería hablarte es sobre esa amiga de Kai que se llama Samantha

- ¿que pasa con ella?

- ¿estas sola?

- si, estoy en mi cuarto

- esta bien... es también un arma elemental como tu, específicamente de las sombras

- ¿en serio?

- si y eso no es todo, ella... -dude en un momento pero luego me decidí a contárselo- ella es un huevo de demonio, una asesina conocida desde hace un año como ''la asesina SS''

hubo un silencio que no se cuanto duro pero se me hiso eterno

- ¿esto es verdad?...

- si, si lo es, pero no se lo cuentes a Kai, al ser su amiga de la infancia no se sabe como podría reaccionar

- ok... no lo haré...

la oí colgar repentinamente y suspire

¿en verdad hice algo bueno?

no lo se, pero tal vez sea lo correcto

**Kai POV **

- ¡Naomi ven a comer! -llame a Naomi la cual salio de su cuarto un poco pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿estas bien? estas muy pálida

- si... estoy bien -dijo forzando una sonrisa

me acerque a ella y le toque la frente para ver si tenia fiebre, pero no paso nada

- no, no tienes fiebre

- ¡ya te dije que estoy bien! - inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña y frunció el ceño

- esta bien, vamos a cenar

- si

no me la creo, ella esta actuando raro

que se yo...

después de eso cenamos normal y me fui a mi habitación pero antes de eso ella me tomo del hombro y me detuvo

la mire extrañado y ella solo me miraba de manera perdida, como si necesitara decirme algo

- ¿pasa algo?

- no... nada -soltó mi hombro y rápidamente se fue a su habitación

''_que raro'' _pensé, solo lo ignore y me metí en mi habitación, después de este largo día solo quería descansar, así que me tire en la cama y en unos minutos ya me había quedado dormido

**...**

llegue al Shibusen solo ya que Naomi se quedo, a la final si tenia fiebre, amaneció enferma y aunque insistio en que no tenia nada, yo no la deje venir

cuando subí las escaleras había un montón de gente en la entrada frente a una gran pizarra con un montón de hojas, entre ellas divise a Soul y Maka, los cuales miraban la pizarra con interés

- hey Soul, hola Maka

- hola Kai, ¿estas mejor?, creo que me pase un poco con el golpe que te di

- tranquila Maka, fue mi culpa, y también de Max que nos obligo a entrar en esos tubos de ventilación

- esta bien, si tu lo dices

- por cierto, ¿que es lo que pasa aquí?

- son misiones nuevas

- ¿nuevas?

- si ven y mira -Maka creo que inconscientemente me tomo de la mano y me guió entre la gente, mis mejillas se encendieron al instante ya que la gente no nos dejaban de ver y ella no se percataba de eso, Soul tenia una sonrisa burlona en los labios y sus dientes de tiburón- ¿ves?, son misiones para mas de una pareja de técnicos y armas, la descripción de las misiones son estas tarjetas y por detras dicen en que consisten, como esta ''dúo de asesinos de arachnophobia'' y por detrás ''se necesita de dos técnicos y dos armas habilidosos'', suena como para nosotros, pero ¿donde esta Naomi?

- despertó con fiebre y se quedo en cama

- pues cuando vuelvas a casa dile de esta mision para que vayamos los cuatro, ahora en la clase E.A.T. tienen que pensar en conseguir sus almas, ya sabes para que un arma se convierta en una Death Scythe tiene que reunir junto con su técnico 99 almas de huevos de Kishin...

- y 1 alma de bruja para convertir a su arma en Death Scythe y al técnico en Death Meister, ya me se la historia

- oh, ¿prestas atención en clase?

- a veces si a veces no -me rei y ella también se rio

- son tal para cual -sonaba la vos de Liz a lo lejos la cual venia con una sonrisa burlona junto con Kid el cual iba serio y Patty como siempre riéndose a carcajadas, al percatarme de eso Maka y yo bajamos la mirada y vimos que todavía íbamos de la mano, nos sonrojamos los dos y nos soltamos casi que de golpe

- ah, están viendo las nuevas misiones ¿eh?

- si, escogimos esta -dije señalando la tarjeta

- ¿esa?, es difícil, pero si vas con Maka no tendrás problema

- ¿que insinúas?

- Kai sin ofender, pero desde el torneo de ingreso a la clase E.A.T. no has dado muy buenas impresiones, tu combate con Black Star y lo de ayer con las chicas son ejemplos de lo poco que has echo hasta ahora, casi nadie a visto algunas de tus habilidades

eso si me ofendio

- eso piensas ¿eh?

- la mayoría lo piensa

ok ahora lo ha echo

- ¿quieres ver un poco de mis habilidades?, pues vamos

me coloque los audífonos y saque mi MP3 de mi bolsillo _''esta canción estará bien''_ pensé, saque mis guantes de mis bolsillos y me los puse

- Kid, aléjate un poco y prepárate para un buen golpe, que conseguiste un combate sin armas

- oh, esto va a estar bueno -dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

sonreí y me prepare, eh aprendido a hacer movimientos de combate como volteretas y mezclarlo con movimientos de break dance pero al ritmo de canciones de Rock ya que me dan mas energía, eh visto como otra gente lo hace y solo Naomi, Max y May me han visto hacerlo cuando entrenábamos

salte y di un paso hacia atrás, aterrice sobre mis manos y comencé a girar sobre mi propio eje al ritmo de la música que sonaba por mis audífonos de manera rápida y ágil, cuando la canción llego a los coros cambie a girar sobre una mano por unos segundos, ajuste un poco mi cuerpo y con mi brazo y la velocidad que alcance di un salto y gire de manera horizontal en el aire y esto condujo a mi ataque contra Kid, con una patada aérea muy fuerte, la cual apenas bloqueo retrocedió un poco y apretó los diente

- no me esperaba eso -dijo y puso su cuerpo de una manera extraña, pero pude reconocer que era una pose de combate- técnica del dios de la muerte, postura del pecado, aun sin armas no perderé

en un rápido movimiento me dio una patada baja a mis piernas, la cual esquive con un salto hacia atrás, caí de pie y corrí hacia Kid y le di una patada que iba para su cabeza la cual paro con su brazo izquierdo, luego un golpe y el me lo devolvió, otro, otro y otro mas, ya me estaba cansando y di un salto alto di un giro y una patada vertical que Kid paro fue mi impulso para una salto hacia atrás, di dos patadas en circulo, Kid esquivo una pero la otra le dio en la cara y lo saco de balance _''__se confió, es mi oportunidad'' _pensé y era verdad, me agache y en una vuelta de di un puñetazo en el estomago pero antes de el impacto puse mi mano para darle el golpe con la palma y dejar salir mis ondas del alma y esta ves fueron mas fuertes que en mi pelea con Black Star ya que Kid salio hacia atrás y se desplomo en sus rodillas

- ¡¿mis hablidades?!, ¡ya las viste!

- si... las vi...fueron buenas

- jejeje... -rei un poco hasta caer hacia atrás pero alguien me atrapo

- ¿no me puedo descuidar ni un poco porque inicias una pelea verdad? -dijo ella quitándome los audífonos y poniéndolos alrededor de mi cuello

- Naomi... te dije que no vinieras ya que estas enferma

- ya me siento mejor, pero ahora el que esta mal eres tu

- ¿esto?, solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré mejor

- _Kai Edwards, Naomi Nakamura, por favor diríjanse a la Death Room, Shimigami-Sama quiere hablar con ustedes_ -sonaba por el altavoz de la escuela

_-_ ¿con nosotros? -dijo Naomi

_-_ si, con ustedes -era Stein que apareció por detrás de nosotros- acabo de ver la pelea Kai y me pareció increíble -sonrei ante el comentario- fue tan buena que quiero diseccionarte

- ¿eh? -Stein saco un bisturí de su bata y tenia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- ¡mire eso, un cadáver!

- ¿donde? -volteo para todos los lados buscando algo

no dude y corrí a toda velocidad

- oh, me encanta cuando corren -dijo preparándose para correr pero una mujer rubia vestida de negro y con un parche en el ojo lo detuvo

- ¡Stein!, ¿que te e dicho de perseguir y tratar de diseccionar a los estudiante?

- que no puedo hacerlo porque se mueren -dijo contestando como un niño pequeño

esto no es gracioso, siento frió, hace frio, el profesor Stein da miedo

- bueno... después de eso creo que nos tenemos que ir a la Death Room -dijo Naomi agarrando mi mano- pero no se donde esta la Death Room, asi que tu guías el camino,

- esta bien vamos

- Kai espera- era Soul- no olvides lo de la mision, la recepcionista te vio en la pelea y dijo que tienes lo que se necesita para la misión junto Naomi, Maka y yo, así que partimos mañana por la mañana -mire a la recepcionista la cual me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y Maka me dio una sonrisa de felicidad

- ¿misión?, ¿que misión? -dijo Naomi confundida

- luego te explico, nos vemos Soul, adiós Maka -me despedí de ellos y me fui con Naomi en camino para la Death Room

- ¿que paso mientras no estaba?

- algunas cosas, ahora vamos a la Death Room que Shimigami-sama nos espera

- ¡¿Shimigami-sama?!

- no oíste el altavoz, vamos a hablar con el

- p-pero...

- es muy amable, de seguro te agradara, aceleremos el paso

- o-ok...

y fuimos a la Death Room para ver de que nos queria hablar Shimigami-sama, cuando llegamos Naomi parecía nerviosa

- ¿lista?

- si

Y entramos

* * *

**Nota del autor: **WAZAAAAAAAAAA

¿que tal?

¿a que estuvo bueno?

esto fue todo por hoy, perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy con un nuevo fic de SAO y junto con este estuve trabajando en los dos

la pelea estuvo buena ¿no?

cuando escribo una pelea suelo escuchar musica a todo volumen de animes, vídeo juegos y bandas queme gustan

en este caso fue ''Crawling'' de Linkin Park

eso lo haré de ahora en adelante, cuando haya una pelea, algunas serán en **General POV **y otras en el de los personajes y en las notas del autor dire que canción escuche para escribirla y pensarla

es parte de mi raro sistema para escribir, aunque solo lo usare en este FIC no en otros

ya comencé a trabajar e mi dibujo de Kai y Naomi, por ahora voy con los bocetos de los personajes, luego si seguiré por el dibujo de verdad así que esperen lo

bueno ya esperen por el siguiente capitulo, por ahora yo me despido

¿ algún review?

¡YO ME LARGO!


	7. Chapter 6

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix_

* * *

**capitulo 6: la leyenda y el descubrimiento parte 3 **

**Kai POV **

¿alguna ves han estado en una situación en la que van a ver al director de la escuela por haberte peleado con alguien?

bien pues esta ves yo estoy metido en esta

voy a ver por segunda vez a Shimigami-sama, ese no es el problema, el problema es que me acabo de pelear con Kid, su hijo

tal vez no sea tan malo, porque ni Stein-sensei ni Marie-sensei me llamaron la atención pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso y Naomi no me tranquiliza ya que a cada paso que damos ella se aferra mas a mi brazo, siento que me lo va a arrancar y ademas la sensación suave de sus pechos hace que me sonroje cada ves que aprieta mi brazo contra ellos

esto no es divertido, es serio

como vengo con Naomi es casi seguro que vayamos a hablar de sus poderes de arma elemental y eso me tranquiliza, pero no creo que Naomi este pensando en eso ya que le esta temblando todo el cuerpo

llegamos al centro de la Death Room y ahí estaba Shimigami-sama esperándonos

- ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡¿COMO ESTÁN?!

- buenos días shimigami-sama

- b-buenos días S-Shimigami-sama

- no tartamudees -le susurre en el oído a Naomi y ella se sonrojo pero de rabia

- ¡NO TARTAMUDEO IDIOTA! -me grito

- ok ok no me grites

ella desvió la mirada cruzada de brazos **(1)** aparentando estar molesta y yo suspire

**-** bueno, bueno Kai-kun, Naomi-chan no se peleen que no están aquí para eso, están aquí porque quiero hablar con ustedes de las habilidades elementales de Naomi-chan

-esta bien -dijimos al mismo tiempo

-bueno lo que les quiero explicar es algo complicado, es sobre las reencarnaciones de las armas elementales y sobre las habilidades especiales de Naomi-chan... primero las reencarnaciones, desde que las diez armas fueron crearas las primeras murieron muy jóvenes así que en sus almas hay un hechizo para que tengan una salud fuerte y cuando mueran reencarnen en el mismo momento en el cual hayan muerto tomando el lugar de un alma que desde un punto ya estuviera destinada a morir a temprana edad, eso significa que la Naomi Nakamura que debía nacer ase ya casi 14 años debió morir en el parto y no llegar al mundo, en ese momento tu anterior reencarnación debió morir también y su alma se transporto a ti

- ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre me contó que cuando yo nací hubo problemas en el parto en el que casi muero, pero que en un momento todo se puso normal y como si fuera un milagro yo nací

- eso es parte de la reencarnación, aunque esta sea la ultima

- ¿ultima?

- si, cuando las primeras diez reencarnaron comenzó un ciclo en sus formas, es decir, las formas cambiaron, ahora eran como la alabarda del relámpago y la masa de fuego, así fue por varias reencarnaciones, pero ahora esta es la ultima porque igual que hace 700 años todas tienen sus formas originales

- Shimigami-sama... ¿como murieron? -dije

- fueron asesinadas junto con sus técnicos, por una organización muy poderosa la cual se mantiene en las sombras, no sabemos quien es su líder o que es lo que quieren hacer, solo sabemos que poseen un arma muy poderosa que puede neutralizar los poderes elementales de las armas

- ¿como lo hacen?

- el poder elemental de un arma es proporcionado por la magia almacenada en su alma, esto le permite crear su elemento de manera natural en su forma de arma o humana, canalizarlo y soltarlo, en su pelea de calificación para la clase E.A.T. utilizaron un ataque de resonancia de almas que se llama ''lightning boost stream'' ¿no? -asentimos- bueno ese ataque es una muestra de lo que pueden hacer, cuando lo activan la hoja de la forma de arma de Naomi se ilumina en una luz azul y se electrifica, eso es poder elemental, las otras armas elementales también lo utilizan así, pero en lugar de canalizarlo y crearlo utilizan los elementos de a su alrededor como por ejemplo el hacha de piedra, la albarda de agua y la maza de tierra, en fin, a sus anteriores reencarnaciones las asesinaron con un arma que es mas una especie de metal creado a partir de elementos como el carbono, acero, entre otros, junto magia de un brujo muy poderoso fue capas de neutralizar los poderes elementales de cada arma y utilizarlos en su contra, solo una lo pudo contrarrestar pero aun así fue asesinada hace siete años, que ahora debe ser su edad actual

- ¿quien era?

- la portadora de la luz, en ese entonces era la espada larga de dos filos de la luz que debió reencarnar en la daga de la luz

- ¿y ella no ha sido encontrada?

- eso no sera de mucha ayuda -dijo Naomi- fue su vida pasada

- pero... no se me ocurre otra cosa

- hasta ahora no ha sido encontrada, solo sabemos que pudo nacer en Japón

- pero, yo soy de Japón

- no Naomi-chan, tu te criaste en Japón pero como ya has de saber naciste y viviste los primeros tres años de tu vida en Inglaterra

- es cierto, tu madre es de Inglaterra

- cierto...

- Shimigami-sama hay otra cosa que quería preguntarle, ¿como se crean las técnicas elementales?, ya que el ''lightning boost stream'' es una técnica de resonancia ¿verdad?

- tu técnica llamada ''ligthning spike'' es una técnica elemental, lo que pasa es que es muy débil a comparación de una técnica elemental como las de las otras antiguas diez armas, la mayoría se crean a partir de las derivaciones de un elemento o de las manipulaciones de el, todo depende de ustedes dos

- hmmmm

me quede pensando como por diez segundos hasta que Naomi me agarro del brazo y me arrastro afuera de la Death Room

- e-espera ¿que haces?

- muchas gracias Shimigami-sama por esto ahora Kai y yo vamos a ir a entrenar y a investigar sobre las técnicas y como crearlas así que si nos disculpa

- ¡esperen!

volteamos a ver a Shimigami-sama el cual nos miro y hablo

- solo pueden crear máximo 6 técnicas sino la forma de arma de Naomi no soportara tener mas, pero cada arma elemental tiene una técnica especial y única que es variada y puede ser curación, multiplicación, aumento de capacidad física u otras cosas

- entendido -dijo Naomi- nos retiramos

- ¡espera Naomi! necesito hablar mas con Shimigaim-sama!

- hablaras con el después

- ¡otra cosa mas!

- ¿que es?- dijo Naomi un poco irritada, bueno no un poco porque hasta Shimigami-sama lo noto

- bueno es que Stein-kun dentro de tres dias dará unas clases especiales en las que participaran Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid Liz y Patty por lo que me pidió que les avisara que el quiere que estén ahí para enseñarles que es la resonancia en grupo, esto se hace porque en una semana habrá una misión muy grande en la que participaran unos pocos alumnos de Stein y ustedes dos estarán en ella junto con sus amigos Max-jun y May-chan, es una batalla para ver quien se alzara con la herramienta demoníaca el Brew en la isla Los en Alaska, así que si tienen preguntas pueden hablarle a Kid-kun o a Maka-chan

- bueno, ahora si nos retiramos adios

suspire y me deje de resistir para seguirla

- ¿a donde vamos?

- a clase, después a casa para descansar para mañana

- ok

la clase estuvo normal, excepto por las disecciones de Stein, después de eso Naomi y yo nos fuimos a casa

todo normal, un poco de tarea, televisión, juegos, cena y a dormir

* * *

desperté y de una ves fui a darme una ducha y vestirme para la misión, según Maka debo empacar ropa de respaldo en un morral porque pasaremos la noche donde vamos, aunque no se donde es, empaque mi laptop una camiseta azul oscuro con rayas amarillas y unos jeans azules, ademas de mi pijama y otras cosas. junto con mi ropa normal estoy listo, salí de mi cuarto terminando de arremangar mi chaqueta para sentirme cómodo y vi el bolso de Naomi en el sofá, puse el mio al lado y fui a la cocina ya que hoy me toca hacer el desayuno a mi

- ¿por que siempre te arremangas tu chaqueta? -pregunto entrando a la cocina

- es un habito, antes solo lo hacia para tocar guitarra, pero luego me dio por hacerlo con todo para que las mangas no estorben

- hmmm, ¿ya empacaste todo?

- si, ¿y tu?

- todo listo, apresúrate que Soul me dijo que teníamos que estar en el shibusen a las 7:00 AM

- si si, ya se pero es Sábado y suelo dormir hasta por ahí las 10:00 AM los Sábados

- por cierto que es eso en tu cinturón

- ¿esto?, un arma de respaldo, mas en concreto unos cinco dardos, lo saque de ''Mirai Nikki'' **(2) **

- oh... ¿y para que los llevas?

- por si acaso quedo solo los puedo lanzar a larga distancia si necesito encargarme de un enemigo que este lejos, y si los empuño bien puedo usarlos como cuchillos

- hmm... bueno, ya esta listo el desayuno

- si

después de eso desayunamos y salimos rápido al Shibusen donde en la entrada estaban Soul y Maka al pie de las escaleras, estaba todo vació, bueno que me esperaba siendo Sábado

- que bueno, llegaron justo a tiempo -dijo Maka

- si... por cierto Maka ¿donde es la misión?

- Alemania, les dije que vinieran al Shibusen porque vamos a tomar el taxi para ir al aeropuerto desde aquí, llegaremos al hotel y de ahí comenzaremos a buscar con la percepción del alma -trague silaba en seco, la percepción de almas no es mi fuerte, cada vez que la uso me duele la cabeza por como 5 o 10 minutos, no un dolor normal, la cabeza por poco me estalla... bueno tal vez exagero, pero Nygus-sensei me dijo que si no encontraba una forma de solucionarlo podría terminar sufriendo migraña y ademas la ultima vez que me pidieron en clase usarla en clase por poco me desmayo

- ¿en serio tengo que utilizar la percepción del alma?

- si, ¿por que?, no sabes usarla?

- no es eso, cada vez que la uso me duele la cabeza bastante

- hmmm... eso debe ser que la usas en sobre potencia, a mi también me pasaba, Stein-sensei me dijo una forma para que no duela, te agachas, la pierna derecha adelante, la izquierda atrás y la mano derecha en el piso, vamos prueba, debe haber alguien en el Shibusen a esta hora un Sábado

lo intente, hice todo lo que me dijo Maka y trate de usar la percepción, sentí una onda expansiva salir de mi cuerpo y dejándome ver las almas que había en el Shibusen, como en el juego Tom Clancy's **(3) **donde puedes hacer un escaneo a larga distancia y ver a las personas que hay a tu alrededor

- hay seis personas, entre ellas tu padre, Stein-sensei, Marie-sensei y otros que creo que deben ser los de la limpieza -me levante y vi que ya no me dolía la cabeza- ¡ya no me duele, gracias Maka!

- de nada eso es solo mientras te acostumbras, no abuses de la percepción de almas o este truco no te servirá

- entiendo

- ¡Taxi! -grito Soul llamando a un taxi y uno paro en frente de nosotros- listo vamos

- si -dijimos los tres

metimos los bolsos y las maletas en el maletero y nos metimos al taxi, Soul iba en frente al lado del taxista y le dijo que al aeropuerto, en la parte de atrás estábamos Maka a la izquierda, Naomi en el medio y yo a la derecha, apenas entre al taxi me puse los audífonos, Naomi los de ella, aunque la música que tenia puesta no me ayudaba mucho, ''the catalyst'' de Linkin Park podrá ser una canción movida pero a las 7:15 AM nada me quita el sueño y poco a poco cerré los ojos y me dormí, aunque por solo una hora y media, algo se movía a mi lado, ahora era ''Given Up'' también de LP la que sonaba, note la hora en mi reloj 8:47 AM, estábamos en un desierto, no me sorprendí ya que en Death City no hay aeropuertos, para estos casos hay que ir hasta Las Vegas Nevada**(4)**, cruzar el desierto de Deaht Vegas toma como dos horas y media, cualquier taxi que llames en Death City te llevara a Las Vegas si le pides ir al aeropuerto, algo se seguía moviendo a mi y era Naomi la cual se había dormido en mi hombro, sonreí internamente y me volví a relajar con mi música y esperar a que llegáramos al aeropuerto

pude divisar a lo lejos el aeropuerto de Las vegas y cuando llegamos le pagamos al taxista agarramos las maletas y nos fuimos a la sala de embarque, como íbamos hasta Alemania nos fuimos en un Boeing 747, me senté junto con Naomi en una de las filas que van junto a la ventana y Soul y Maka en una de las del medio

no paso mucho tiempo después del despegue que me quede dormido

_**En sueños**_

_- Kai... -alguien me llamaba- Kai... aquí estoy_

_- ¿donde, donde estas?_

_- aquí... siempre estoy contigo..._

_- ¿quien eres? ¡déjame verte!_

_- me veras pronto... a la que consideras... tu hermana mayor_

_Sam..._

_- ¡¿Sam?!, ¡¿Sam __donde estas?!- nadie contesto_

_seguí__ llamándola pero nadie contesto, caí en mis rodillas y me di cuenta que en frente mio había un espejo en que me reflejaba con una camisa y un pantalón blanco, había lagrimas en mis ojos hasta que una sombra apareció a mis espaldas y vi esos ojos morados de los cuales me enamore de pequeño, vestida con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a arriba de las rodillas y su pelo negro amarrado en un trenza la cual caía por su espalda se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y abrazarme por la espalda _

_- Kai... te quiero... -con lo que mis lagrimas se intensificaron- te quiero mucho..._

_un resplandor morado apareció en frente de mi, el espejo desapareció, estire mi brazo para tomarlo y vi que era una espada con el mango negro y la empuñadura morada oscura y en el centro una piedra de un morado mas brillante, a diferencia de Naomi que su empuñadura es inclinada como un una flecha hacia adelante, la de esta era morada y en forma de cruz, la agarre en mis manos y un aura morada la comenzó a rodear, viendo esto me di cuenta de que Sam ya no estaba, solo estaba yo y la espada  
_

_solo..._

_escuche otra vez su vos pero esta ves decía otro nombre que solo escuche un ves_

_- Kyosuke... -¿Kyosuke?, ¿quien es Kyosuke?, ¿y porque reaccione ante eso como si fuera mi nombre?_

_ahora la espada desapareció de mis manos como si se la hubiera llevado el viento, pero ahora Sam apareció en frente de mi sonriente, se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla, las cuales estaban sonrojadas desde hace rato_

_- Sam... -dije para que ella me abrazara contra su pecho, el cual había crecido desde que eramos niños, ahora era incluso mas grande que el de Naomi- yo también te quiero... no, no quiero alejarme de ti -a lo que ella sonrió mas- así que no me dejes_

_- Kai... yo soy tuya... no quiero ser de nadie mas... -dijo al recostar suavemente mi cabeza en sus piernas al estar arrodillada, como cuando eramos niños y me molestaban por ser dedil y mis aficiones al anime, Sam siempre me defendió y estuvo ahí para mi _

_no se desde cuando pero en un momento me di cuanta... me había enamorado de Sam, de Samantha Smith, tal ves desde niño pero ahora lo tenia seguro, aunque nunca se lo dije y siempre oculte mis sentimientos al decirle hermana mayor, pero esta claro...__no quiero separarme de ella y tengo que encontrarla, así sea lo ultimo que haga_

**_Fin del sueño_**

**Maka POV **

- Kai, Kai despierta -decía Naomi

- ¿ah?... ¿que paso? -dijo entre dormido

Soul y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos acercamos a ellos cuando el avión se estabilizo

- creo que tuviste una pesadilla, no parabas de mencionar el nombre de Sam como si la estuvieras llamando, ademas de que comenzaste a llorar

- oh... fue solo un sueño -otra lagrima bajo por su mejilla, su pelo le tapo los ojos dejando ver la tristeza que había en su cara

- ¿que pasa Kai, soñaste con Sam?

- si... la voy a ver pronto -dijo de manera decidida

- eh... como lo sabes -pregunto Soul

- solo lo se... de todas formas... sigo enamorado de ella

hubo silencio

- ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHH!? -gritamos los tres

¿que?, ¿Kai esta enamorado de Sam?

- ¿que dices Kai? -dijo Naomi

- la verdad, siempre lo estuve pero no se lo dije por miedo a que me rechasara, tal vez desde niños, tal vez desde que me aleje de ella, me enamore de Sam y la voy a encontrar

- pero... ¿como?

- con mi percepción, tal vez sea corta, pero estoy seguro que si me esfuerzo la podre encontrar

- pero entonces terminarías mal

- ¡eso no me importa! -grito sorprendiéndonos a los tres- ¡así sea lo ultimo que haga, aun si quedo mal de la cabeza o el cuerpo, la tengo que encontrar!, ¡así que no intenten detenerme!

- esta bien, esta bien Kai, yo te ayudare -dijo Naomi en un tono que reflejaba tristeza- pero... no olvides la promesa que me hiciste antes de venir al Shibusen

- claro que no, ademas que Sam no es un arma que yo sepa

pero lo es, Soul y yo nos volvimos a sentar

- ¿de que promesa hablaba Naomi?

- de que si venia al Shibusen con Kai ella siempre seria su arma y no se iria con otra

- y el no sabe que Sam es un arma

- no, pero Naomi si y ella vera si Kai cumple su promesa... debe tener miedo de creer que Sam lo alejara de ella

- pero sabes... Sam es una arma elemental, ademas de una asesina y huevo de Kishin

- ya lo se, pero Chrona también era un huevo de Kishin, y Shimigami-sama le quito sus almas, es posible que a Sam también le puedan quitar sus almas humanas y devolverla a su estado original

- si ese es el caso entonces ¿Kai no se iría mas fácilmente con Sam?

- tal ves si, o tal ves se convierta en un técnico de dos armas, como Kid, y manejar las dos espadas obteniendo mas poder

- eso es posible... bueno, no nos matemos la cabeza y concentrémonos en misión

- si... que apenas empezamos en conseguir las armas para que seas una Death Scythe

- si, hay que hacerlo cool

seguí hablando con Soul un rato hasta dormirme un rato, luego llegamos a el aeropuerto de Frankfurt en Alemania, con lo que nos bajamos del avión y buscamos otro taxi para ir al hotel al que íbamos, llegamos nos registramos y comenzamos la búsqueda de los asesinos que buscábamos

si saber que nos íbamos a encontrar

* * *

**Nota del autor: Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

hasta aquí por hoy

extrañaba subir un capitulo, pero bueno ya lo hice y hay una buena noticia

¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!

Así es, ya salí de vacaciones así que podre actualizar y subir capítulos mas a menudo, en fin

¡Si!, Kai esta enamorado de Sam y ella ya saldrá en el siguiente capitulo junto con otros personajes que son también de mi creación y otros de la serie original

es por eso que dije en capítulos anteriores que Kai y Naomi no se gustan, porque Kai siempre estuvo enamorado de Sam

¡oh cierto las referencias!

(1)- esa expresión que hiso Naomi es algo típico en las Tsunderes, aparentar estar molestas, cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada (esta aclaracion es casi inutil, pero bueno)

(2)- en Mirai Nikki el protagonista Yukki Amano utiliza en los primeros capítulos unos dardos que sacaba de un pequeño estuche en su cinturón, Kai usara lo mismo para defenderse

(3)- Tom Clancy's, es una saga juegos de disparo en tercera persona creada por Ubisoft, en uno de los últimos ''Splinter Cell'' se puede hacer un escaneo en donde puedes ver a todas las personas que hay a tu alrededor, tanto amigos como enemigos, Kai se refería a que se parece a la percepción de almas

(4)- en el manga Spin off de Soul Eater, Soul Eater Nott (para los que no lo hayan leído) la protagonista Tsugumi afirma que Death City queda en el desierto de Nevada, cerca de Las Vegas, justo en el primer capitulo

bueno están son las referencias de hoy mis amigos

esperen el siguiente capitulo donde verán mas peleas y unas cuantas revelaciones

es todo por hoy

¡YO ME LARGO!


	8. Chapter 7

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix. cualquier material o contenido mencionado pertenece a sus respectivos autores _

* * *

**Capitulo**** 7:**** N****o ****puede**** ser**** e****lla**

**Maka POV**

después de haber dejado las maletas en las habitaciones decidimos salir a comenzar la búsqueda de los asesinos que buscábamos, podría ser cualquiera pero con mi percepción podría encontrarlos y cazarlos

al salir del hotel comencé la búsqueda, Kai se agacho en el piso y también empezó a buscar, es posible que si los dos utilizamos nuestra percepción al mismo tiempo podamos ampliar el rango de búsqueda

- ¿oye viejo y tus audífonos? -dijo Soul viendo que Kai no tenia los audífonos puestos y tampoco en su cuello

- si vamos a estar buscando sera mejor que no me distraiga de la búsqueda, o eso fue lo que me dijo Naomi, ella me obligo a dejarlo en la habitación

- yo tampoco tengo los míos, es una búsqueda concéntrate

- ¡si general!

- oh espera... ¿van a compartir habitación?, ¡jaja así me gusta Kai!

- tu también compartes habitación con Maka -y callo a Soul el cual se sonrojo de un momento a otro- jeje, ¡bien pongámonos serios! -dijo al ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta

- ¿por que la capucha?

- así parezco un asesino buscando a su presa

- no seras Altair **(1)** -dijo Naomi

- ¡no soy Altair, soy como Connor! de AC3 **(2)**

- otra ves con eso -dijo Naomi con un tic en el ojo

- de todas formas esto me hace ir mas sigiloso

- ya ponte en posición y empieza a buscar, señor asesino -dije de manera sarcastica

- entendido

hubo silencio

pude detectar un alma de huevo Kishin cerca de aquí junto con una humana la cual era débil

- ¿la sientes Kai?

- si, ¡por aya!

salio corriendo por la calle esquivando a la gente, salto un muro y aterrizo en el suelo al haberse separado de la calle y haber empezado a moverse por un área residencial que iba a un edificio, salto por una escalera que iban hacia abajo en circulo, se agarro de un reja y se dejo caer para dar un vuelta en el piso, a nosotros nos tomo mas tiempo bajar las escaleras corriendo, Kai salto una valla de una voltereta y como el suelo estaba mas abajo el arqueo su cuerpo y aterrizo y dando una vuelta con sus manos en el piso siguió corriendo, cada ves nos sacaba mas ventaja, se metió por un callejón y como si no fuera nada comenzó a dar volteretas, tres para se exacta, dos con las manos y una en el aire, al salir de el callejón se quedo viendo a todas partes mientras nos esperaba

- Maka, ¿por donde están?

me concentre para ver que se estaban moviendo y saliendo del edificio y ahora por otro, nosotros seguíamos en el área residencial pero ellos ya estaban en un centro comercial, o mas bien en el estacionamiento, la pequeña alma seguía moviéndose con ellos pero ahora veía que no era débil por estar cerca de la muerte, era débil porque era la de un niño o niña _''un secuestro'' _pensé

- por aya, después de ese restaurante en la entrada de ese centro comercial

- ¿se movieron de edificio? -pregunto Soul

- si y creo que llevan a un niño con ellos, tal ves sea un secuestro

- ¡¿un secuestro de un niño?! -grito Naomi

- si son de Aracnophobia entonces ese niño debe tener algo en especial

- entonces lo salvare si esta en problemas -dijo Kai a lo que comenzó a correr otra vez, salto la valla de seguridad de el área residencial y entro por el patio de comida del centro comercial corriendo a través de la multitud de gente en las mesas, había una fuente en la entrada en la que el se monto por el borde y comenzó a correr para luego deslizarse por lo resbaloso y dar un salto con una voltereta, una de las personas que estaba ahí se le quedo mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, un hombre de mas o menos 35 años igual que Stein y mi padre, se parecía un poco en la cara a Kai, su pelo y ojos eran del mismo color, cafe oscuro, Kai cual siguió su paso sin percatarse del hombre ,ya que el hombre se fue en la dirección contraria a Kai no le presto importancia pero lo miro de una manera como si lo conociera, seguí a Kai hasta unas escaleras las cuales el de un salto las cruzo y aterrizo en el suelo y dio una vuelta, luego se monto en una vaya de cemento y de un salto bajo al suelo y luego dio un giro con sus manos y siguió corriendo por el estacionamiento del centro comercial _''nos acercamos'' _pensé, me percate que los asesinos estaban en un piso superior al de nosotros y al lo que vi que Kai se montaba en una viga de concreto y luego a un enrejado en el estacionamiento pero apenas subió un piso salto hacia atrás y al aterrizar se le veía cansado, estaba jadeando y le faltaba aire

- están arriba... pero, tienen armas... uno tiene un bate y una pistola y el otro una escopeta...

- necesitamos otra ruta

- si vamos por en medio del centro comercial los perderemos entre tanta gente y si Naomi y yo nos transformamos podríamos alarmar a la gente y ellos podrían escapar en la multitud

- cierto, necesitamos enfrentarlos aquí en el estacionamiento para que Soul y yo no asustemos a nadie con nuestras formas de arma

- si Soul y yo nos colamos por algunos autos podremos llegarlo por enfrente y Kai y Naomi podrían llegarles por detrás

- hecho, tu ocúpate de el de la escopeta y yo de el del bate

- claro, vamos Soul

- si

- Naomi andando

- seguro

me escabullí con Soul detrás de los autos hasta poder estar tan cerca que podía escuchar su conversación

- asi es amigo, con esta niña Aracne-sama estará muy feliz

- si, el señor Keith y sus compañeras Eliot y Rose ademas de Ray-sama también estarán aquí junto con esa chica tan popular

- ¿esa la de las sombras?

- si

¿sombras?... ¿sera Sam?, ¿y quien son esos que menciono el tipo

- oye ¿por que esta niña es tan importante? -dijo señalando a una niña de ojos dorados con un vestido blanco un poco sucio, tenia algunos raspones y sus pelo que era rubio brillante con dos coletas como las mías pero estaba un poco sucio, caminaba adolorida y se veía que había estado llorando

- se supone que es una de esas armas elementales mágicas

- wow ¿en serio?

- si, es por eso que tuvimos que eliminar a sus padres

me tape la boca con las manos por la sorpresa... mataron a sus padres y de seguro la maltrataron esos desgraciados

la niña comenzó a llorar y uno de ellos le dio una cachetada la cual hasta a mi me dolió... la niña guardo silencio

- silencio niña, tus padres ya no están así que deja de llorar o si no no respondo

- Maka, acabemos con esos desgraciados

- si -dije y Soul se convirtió en guadaña

- oigan idiotas -dijo Kai saliendo de su escondite al mismo tiempo que yo- una niña no se merece ser tratada asi

- ¿que hacen unos niños aquí?, ¿y porque llevan armas?

- no somos niños, somos del Shibusen y sus nombres están en la lista de Shimigami-sama... ¡vinimos por sus almas!

- eh?

en un rápido movimiento Kai se abalanzo sobre el tipo de el bate y al blandir a Naomi corto el bate del tipo a la mitad, el hombre se intento defender y disparar su arma pero fallo y Kai se agacho, se paro de manos y pateo la pistola del tipo la cual termino lejos de ahí y cuando el tipo saco un cuchillo para atacar pero era tarde, Kai enterró a Naomi en su pecho y el solo se desvaneció dejando su alma

yo al otro solo con un rápido corte de guadaña y al cortar la escopeta del otro hombre y enterré a Soul en su pecho y a el le paso lo mismo, se desvaneció casi que explotando dejando su alma

- eso fue fácil -dijo Kai

- si -dije yo al ver a la niña y acercarme a ella, deje que Soul se transformara en humano y se comiera el alma- ¿como te llamas niña?

- Natsumi Asakura

- que lindo nombre... -dijo Kai- tranquila, ya esos hombres malos no volverán -dijo al agacharse y quedar a la altura de la niña para poner su mano en su cabeza y revolverle el pelo

- gracias, onii-chan, onee-chan -dijo al vernos a los dos y comenzó a sollozar y se tiro en los brazos de Kai el cual la abrazo de manera paternal

- ya ya, tu onii-chan esta aquí

- y también tu onee-chan

Naomi estaba con Soul viendo el alma de Kishin, se notaba que no sabia como comerla

- ¿como me la como?

- pues así -dijo Soul comiéndose el alma, masticándola y luego se la trago

- ¡¿eh?!, ¿no hay otra forma? -dijo un poco alarmada al modo en que Soul se comió el alma

- no que yo sepa -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

me separe de Kai el cual se quedo con la pequeña Natsumi en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba, le susurre a Kai ''quédate con ella mientras yo voy con ellos'' y el asintió

- si hay otra forma -dije al acercarme a ellos- lo que pasa es que Soul prefiere comerlas porque se ve ''mas cool''

- yo no hablo así -murmuro

- ¿y entonces que hago?

- veamos... a ya se, Tsubaki me contó que ella absorbió su primera alma por el pecho, como si hicieras que entrara y se funcionara con tu alma

- ok lo intentare -dicho esto ella intento introducir el alma por su pecho y luego ella básicamente absorbió el alma por el pecho

- ¿y... que tal?

- ¡se siente muy bien! -dijo animada- ¡siento que me da mas energía!

- eso es normal al comerte un alma, te da mas energía -dijo Soul

- bueno, sera mejor irnos, que mañana volvemos al Shibusen, ¡Kai, ven aquí! -lo llame

- voy... vamos, Natsumi-chan

- oye, en serio Maka... ¿que haremos con la niña?

- no se... deberíamos llevarla con Shimigami-sama

- la vamos a llevar con Shiimigami-sama, de todas formas que mas podríamos hacer -dijo Kai al acercarse a nosotros con la niña agarrada de la mano

- oye... como te llamas -dijo la niña jalando la falda de Naomi con timidez

- ¿yo?, etto... Naomi

- ya veo... Naomi-neechan

- ¡hay que linda niña! -dijo al abrazar a la niña- ¡Kai, vamos a llevarla a casa!

- de echo eso tenia planeado hacer

- pero esperen un momento... -me agache para quedar a la altura de la niña- Natsumi-chan, no tienes otras personas aparte de tus padres para que te puedan cuidar, como tus tíos o abuelos

- no lo se

- oh... bien tendremos que llevárnosla -dijo Soul

- gracias Aniki

- espera Natsumi-chan, cual es el nombre de cada uno

- pues... el es onii-chan- dijo señalando a Kai- el es Aniki **(3)** -dijo señalando a Soul- ella es Naomi-neechan y tu eres onee-chan

- ya veo, bueno vamos Natsumi-chan

- haiii -dijo agarrando mi mano y la de Kai

comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida del estacionamiento pero en la salida estaba un chico mas o menos de la edad de Soul con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa de botones blanca junto con unos pantalones y botas negras, el pelo negro un poco mas largo que el de Kai y con un fleco que le llegaba hasta la frente y a su lado dos chicas rubias, una con una coleta que iba a la derecha de su cabeza y la otra la tenia a la izquierda, ambas con un top que era rojo en una y verde en la otra y una chaqueta de cuero encima y una falda negra, lo curioso eran sus ojos, unos eran verdes y los de la otra eran rojos como el fuego, los tres estaban recostados en la pared y nos miraron de manera extraña

- ¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunto el chico

- nosotros somos... -comenzó Naomi pero yo no la deje

- ¿quienes son ustedes?

- mi nombre es Keith, Keith Hemprich, y ellas son mis compañeras Eliot -dijo señalando a la oji roja- y Rose Deutsch -señalo a la oji verde- son mis compañeras

- ¿son del Shibusen?

- ¿Shibusen? ¡ja!, no estaríamos en esa organización de gente débil, somos de Aracnophobia -dijo la de ojos rojos

¿Aracnophobia?... significa que ellos los tipos de los que esos hombres hablaban

- oh, ya veo, ustedes los que nos traerían a la niña de la luz ¿no? -dijo la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa que no me daba buena espina- por favor entreguenla

- no... -murmuro la niña escondiéndose detrás de Kai

- ¿no?, no estas en condiciones de hablar niña, es por eso que ellos te trajeron -dijo la de ojos rojos

- creo que se confunden amigos -dijo Kai- somos del Shibusen

- ¿eh? -dijo el chico- no deberían hacer ese tipo de bromas -dijo de manera amenazante

- no es broma, ustedes no se llevaran a la niña, no mientras estemos aquí

- ya veo, intente ser bueno, pero veo que no se puede, ¡Eliot, Rose!

- si -dijeron al transformarse y que ese chico Keith las atrapara

**Kai POV **

se transformaron en un par de espadas un poco parecidas a Naomi pero con la guarda en forma de cruz y el mango era un poco mas corto, diría que son de una mano... ¡espera!

rojo y verde, de una mano, son gemelas, ojos rojos y verdes no necesito mas, son armas elementales

- Natsumi-chan detrás de mi, ¡Naomi tranformate!

- si -dijo al transformarse en espada y la atrape en mis manos- no dejaremos que se le acerquen

- oh... suena divertido

- tch...

- ¡es suficiente Keith, Eliot, Rose! -sonó una vos que reconocía muy bien- ¡Ray-sama nos espera!... Kai

- ¿Sam?... ¿que es esto?... -deje yo desconcertado, Sam estaba frente a mi, muy cambiada a como eramos de niños, con una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans, azules y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas

- ¿se conocen? -dijo Keith

- ella es...

- el es... mi amigo de la infancia

- ¿eh? ¡¿en serio?!

- si... Keith

- eso no es bueno... a Ray-sama no le gustara y creo que allí viene

- ¿Keith, Sam, que pasa, ya tienen a la niña? -sonó la vos de un hombre saliendo de detrás de la pared por donde salio Sam... vestía un abrigo rojo sangre que le llegaba a arriba de sus rodillas junto con una camisa negra, unos pantalones grises con unas botas negras, y atrás tenia una funda para una espada junto con un escudo con forma circular, en sus brazos tenia una especie de correas que seguro eran para agarrar y fijar su escudo en ambos brazos, casi igual a mi pero sus ojos eran mas serios que los míos y tenia un poco de barba sin afeitar

_''no puede ser...''_ pense

- ¿papa?

- ¿eh?... ¿tu eres... Kyosuke?

¿Kyosuke?... ¿otra ves ese nombre?

- no mi nombre es Kai...

- Kai... oh, ya veo... así que ese viejo lo hiso

- ¿eh?

- tu abuelo, te cambio el nombre y el apellido para que yo no te encontrara

¿que?... no, el abuelo no pudo hacer eso, pero

- ¿como lo sabes?

- me dijo que no me quedaría contigo debido a que el me culpa de la muerte de tu madre

- no puede... esto no puede ser

- Kai... -se me acerco Maka poniendo su mano en mi hombro

- de cualquier modo Kyosuke, mi hijo, estas aquí, esto es increíble y tienes a la niña que estábamos buscando, por favor hijo entrégala y únete a mi

- ¿que?

- así es, tu amiga Sam esta con nosotros así que ya te tengo una compañera, solo me tienes que dar a la niña y dejar a tu compañera para venir con nosotros a Aracnophobia

- ¿eh?... pero -mire a Naomi la cual se reflejo en la hoja de la espada, se veía preocupada, luego a Maka y a Soul los cuales me miraban serios

irme con Sam y mi padre... ¿por que yo?

¿que debo hacer?... ¡mierda no se que hacer!

_''no olvides la promesa que me hiciste antes que venir al Shibusen'' _es cierto la promesa

¿la romperé?... no lo creo

- lo siento... pero no puedo -Sam y mi padre se sorprendieron ante mi respuesta- hay una promesa que le hice a alguien y no la puedo romper

Naomi sonrió

- ya veo, lo en tiendo, un hombre no rompe sus promesas, esto me duele pero no me queda de otra, Kai... -esto ultimo lo dijo casi escupiendo mi nombre- la proxima vez que nos veamos sera como enemigos

- padre...

- nos retiramos, Keith, Sam

- promesa... promesa... -dijo Sam- ¡una promesa! JAJAJAJAJA... -se comenzó a reír de manera rara- vaya vaya una promesa...

- ¿Sam?

- ¡¿y que paso con la promesa que me hicieron Max y tu de niños de que siempre seriamos amigos?!... ¡tu fuiste el primero que la rompió al irse!

- Sam... yo no...

- ¿y para que?, ¡para irte con una chica que no debería existir!

- ¿que? -dijo Naomi

- ¡Y YO TAMPOCO!... ¡somos muy parecidas niña!

- mi nombre es Naomi

- oh lo siento -dijo de manera sarcástica y sonriendo de manera maniática- ¡pero las dos somos lo mismo, armas elementales!, ¡espadas bastardas!**(4)** para ser exacta!, ¿sabes lo que significa?, ¡que nuestra alma esta en un cuerpo de alguien que ya murió, por lo tanto este cuerpo no es de nosotras! jeje... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡Sam, calmate!

- ¿no soy... real? -dijo Naomi

- oh vamos, ya debes saber la historia ¿no?, y por si no les quedo claro yo soy la de las sombras, mejor conocida como ''la acesina SS'' -sus brazos se convirtieron en dos hojas de espadas- debo matar... matar matar ¡matar matar matar! ¡MATAR MATAR MATAR MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! -un aura tenebrosa y de color morado apareció alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban vacíos, parecía una psicópata, no tenia alma- o si no, o sino, no sabre que hacer... si lo hago... tendré el cuerpo de Kai... ¡para mi sola!... aunque este muerto ya podremos estar los dos solos...

- Maka, no te parece conocido

- si... es como Chrona, tiene sangre negra y la locura corre por sus venas

¿Chrona?, ¿sangre negra?, ¡¿que pasa aquí?!

- ¡Samantha es suficiente! -dijo mi padre

- es cierto si quieres yo me encargo de el

- esta bien -dijo volviendo a su estado normal pero sin perder el vació en sus ojos- jejeje...

- bien... oye tu -dijo al hablarme- no perdonare a alguien que aya dejado a Sam de esa manera, ademas... se ve que puedes tener un gran poder

gire a Naomi en mi mano derecha y me puse en posición, mis dos manos agarrando a Naomi de manera horizontal a la altura de mi cabeza apuntando hacia adelante, pie izquierdo estirado adelante y el otro atrás, como un samurai me dirían algunos, y tal ves sea verdad

- oh interesante -el también se preparo

- espera Kai... -comenzó Maka

- ¡oye Sam!... prepárate a ver esto

- hmmm...

**(canción de la pelea: Bazblue Continuum Shift: Condemnation wings versión vocal) **

corrí hacia Keith y le intente dar un golpe con Naomi de manera diagonal hacia arriba pero el lo paro con una espada y yo di un paso hacia atrás para luego atacar otra ves, varios estoques y golpes de espada, comenzaron a salir chispas a cada contacto del metal de las hojas, a pesar de que Keith tenia dos espadas me supe defender de el, hice una finta para la derecha y di un giro sobre mis pies para dar un golpe mas fuerte y el dio un paso para atrás, salte para dar un corte hacia abajo y el lo esquivo, luego cambie a Naomi para empuñarla hacia atrás y di un golpe hacia la izquierda con un giro el cual paro, luego una patada con mi pierna derecha y volví a poner a Naomi hacia adelante y di un golpe transversal y el salio para atras, para luego tratar de atravesarme por la espalda con su espada derecha a base de estocadas y al tratar de protegerme me hiso soltar a Naomi y ella callo al piso

- ¡Kai! -grito

- ya te agarro -di dos volteretas esquivando otra ves sus golpes y agarre a Naomi agachándome y levantándola para cubrirme con ella, Keith me miro por unos segundos y sonrió de manera calmada, intente darle una patada en los tobillos para que se cayera al suelo y el salto para atrás, yo solo di unos giros sobre mi cabeza o mas bien mi nuca y de un salto me levante y agarre a Naomi- ¿¡que sucede Keith!?, ¿te cansas? -dije con una sonrisa burlona

- no, solo que es momento de aumentar el poder... ¡Eliot, Rose!

- ¡Naomi!

- **¡Resonancia de almas! -**dijimos

- ¡LIGTHNING BOOST STREAM!

- ¡VOLCÁN DE TORNADO!

la hoja de Naomi se ilumino de color azul, pero esta ves era mas fuerte, se electrifico...

mientras que las de las espada de Keith se iluminaron en rojo y verde y mientras una se envolvía en llamas a la otra la rodeaba el viento como un tornado

corrimos y saltamos para dar un gran golpe y conectarlo con otro, el me atacaba con sus dos espadas, las comenzó a girar en sus manos y en eso se acerco ami tratando de cortarme con esa cuchillas girando, si me tocaba seria mi fin, podría pararlas con Naomi... no, tienen mucha fuerza... ¿que hago?... ¿que hago?

se acerca a mi... mierda

- Kai... -me hablaba Naomi- ¡no te rindas!

- tch... ¿que hago?... no me se otra tecnica, solo el Ligthning spike y ya de paso estoy usando el Ligthning boost stream...

_''la mayoría se crean a partir de las derivaciones de un elemento o de las manipulaciones de el, todo depende de ustedes dos'' _Recordé la vos de Shimigami-sama, es cierto, tal ves expulsarlo... ¿pero como?

espera... existe un tipo de relámpago que hace algo parecido, ''el espectro danzante rojo'' o el ''Sprite''... solo tengo que gritarlo y manipular el relámpago para poder usarla

- ¡Kai! -dijo Naomi, Keith se acercaba a mi con pasos lentos, si corría o hacia un movimiento brusco se podría herir a si mismo

me estaba acorralando

- s... ¡Sprite! -Nada paso

mierda

- ¡¿que haces?!

- ¡trato de que salga el espectro danzante rojo pero al parecer si no lo pronuncio bien no funcionara!

- ¡Kai dilo como se pronuncia en Japones! -grito Maka

¿Japones?... no me queda de otra... ¿como es?... ''S'' es''su'', ''pri'' se pronuncia ''prai'' a si que derive se ''purai'', y la ''te'' es ''it'' asi que se pronuncia ''to''

Supuraito

- ¡Naomi dilo conmigo!

- si

- ¡Supuraito! -salieron algunas chispas, falta la manipulacion, me acorralo en una esquina y solo me quedaba menos de un metro para moverme, Keith se seguía acercando- ¡SUPURAITO! -blandí a Naomi y como por arte de magia unas ondas eléctricas de color rojo se dirigieron como bailando a Keith y lo golpearon de lleno lo cual lo lanzo para atrás

- ¡bien hecho Kai! - me dijo Maka

- ¿que fue... eso? -pregunto Keith entre jadeos

- una... nueva técnica -le dije

- ¡es suficiente Keith deja de pelear! -ordeno mi padre

- si... señor, Eliot y Rose vuelvan a su forma humana

dejo volver a las chicas a su forma humana y se dieron y la vuelta y se fueron sin decir una palabra

- nos retiramos... Kai, toma esto -dijo lanzándome algo lo cual atrape, un reloj de bolsillo plateado con una cadena- era de tu madre... cuídalo -se dio la vuelta pero luego paro en seco- por cierto, tu la niña de ahí -dijo señalando a Maka- te me haces conocida, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Maka Albarn

- ¿Albarn?... no puede ser eres igual a Kami, no puedo creer que a la final si se haya casado con el mujeriego de Spirit

- ¿eh?, ¿conoce a mis padres?

- dile a Spirit y Stein si lo ves que Ray Narukami le manda saludos y ha vuelto

Maka pareció sorprenderse ante eso, mi padre conocía al de ella y también a Stein

- adiós Kai -dijo fríamente Sam

- ¡Sam espera!... -se detuvo- te... haré una promesa que no romperé esta ves

- oh, interesante... dila

- la próxima ves que nos veamos peleare contigo y te venceré, y cuando eso pase vendrás conmigo

- ya veremos si eso pasa

y se fueron...

en todo ese tiempo Naomi estuvo callada, volvió a su forma humana y me miro de manera triste... lo que Sam le dijo le debió afectar

- Kai... es momento de ir al hotel, ahí le daré el informe a Shimigami-sama

- si seguro, Natsumi-chan, Naomi vamos

- si

- una cosa... a lo tres, Soul, Maka y Naomi - los detuve para asegurar mis sospechas- ¿alguno de ustedes sabia algo de lo de Sam?

hubo silencio, nadie contesto... ¿por que sospechaba?

simple... no parecieron sorprenderse cuando apareció Sam, eso de la sangre negra, Chrona y la locura ya se lo sabían, cuando Sam transformo sus brazos en espadas apenas se exaltaron como si ya lo hubiesen visto... y por ultimo en el avión cuando dije que encontraría a Sam, sus reacciones no fueron las que me esperaba

- si -admitió Soul- Stein nos lo dijo a Maka y a mi y a Naomi se lo dijo Maka, con la condición de que no te lo dijeramos por no saber como reaccionarias

- oh... ya veo, ni siquiera mi compañera confía en mi...

- no Kai yo...

- Kai, Naomi te lo quería decir pero yo no la deje -dijo Maka- si te lo decíamos no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar

- ¿y como se supone que pensaban que reaccionaria?

- pues...

- ¿que me iría a buscarla y abandonaría el Shibusen para irme con ella?, si como no hasta rechace a mi padre y eh trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy, ¿que armaría un escándalo de proporciones épicas?, tengo sentido del ridículo por si no lo sabían, ¿suicidio?, no soy un estúpido, en fin esto me lleva a que si ustedes no confían en mi creyendo que yo podría ser o convertirme en un traidor, yo tampoco les puedo tener mucha confianza, ni siquiera se si soy real, mi nombre y apellido son inventados por mi abuelo, aunque no lo culpo por querer protegerme de mi padre, ¿pero algo así?, esa información pudo ser de ayuda en algún momento

- Kai... -la mirada de Naomi se oscureció con tristeza

- lo siento Naomi pero necesito un tiempo solo... Soul y Maka, díganle a Stein de que eso de la resonancia en equipo, no creo que sea posible

- viejo...

- Kai... no... -a Naomi le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos

- onii-chan... -Natsumi jalo mi chaqueta para que le prestara atención- no deberías ser tan duro con tus amigos, ellos... ellos solo te querían proteger de esa gente mala igual que tu abuelo, yo... yo no creo que ellos no confíen en ti, lo que pasa es que los adultos les ordenaron no hacerlo...

- Natsumi... lo siento, soy un idiota, no debí enojarme con ustedes -me acerque a Naomi y se acaricie la cabeza- lo siento

- no... yo también, si debí decírtelo

- vamos -dijo Maka

- si -dijimos todos

al regresar al hotel nos fuimos a las habitaciones... pero había un interrogante

- eh... -dijo Soul- ¿con quien se quedara a dormir Natsumi?

todos paramos en seco

era verdad... ¿quien?

- yo quiero dormir con mi onii-chan

- eh... espera ¡¿EH?! -grite un poco sonrojado (no vayan a pensar que soy un lolicon)

- etto... Natsumi-chan creo que deberías mejor dormir en una cama conmigo... ¿no quieres?

- Naomi-neechan esta bien, dormiré contigo -dijo con una sonrisa infantil

''_así que esto es el aspecto inocente de las niñas en japón como lo resaltan en los animes con la inocencia...'' _pensé, al recordar esos personajes niños que son demasiado inocentes pero muy listos, Natsumi es la viva imagen de algo así, como en P4 **(5)**

después de eso nos fuimos a cenar en el hotel en lo que Maka me pregunta

- ¿Kai que fue esa técnica? -dijo a lo que yo me atoro con un poco del bistec que me comía

- Kai toma un poco de agua -me la dio la Naomi y la tome

- gracias Naomi, sobre eso... es un nueva técnica que creamos, aunque lo de el nombre se te ocurrió a ti, ¿pero como?

- pues yo investigue un poco y vi que la primer espada del relámpago era japonesa y que se le vio usando una especie de técnica parecida a esa, así que pensé que estando en el modo resonancia podrían usarla así como su antepasada

- Maka siempre tan lista -se burlo Soul

- cállate idiota -dijo Maka a lo que Soul rio

- oye Soul

- ¿si?

- ¿que es eso de la locura que ustedes hablaban y como es que esta relacionado con Chrona?

- pues... antes de que ustedes subieran de clase recordaran que en la fiesta de aniversario del Shibusen el Kishin fue liberado ¿no? -asentimos- pues Chrona era una de las personas que liberaron al Kishin, ella es la hija de la bruja Medusa, ella se hacia pasar por la enfermera de el Shibusen, pero solo quería liberar al Kishin, Maka y yo luchamos contra Chrona y le ganamos dejando salir un poco de la locura que tenia y devolviendo su mente a la normalidad, bueno ... mas o menos -dijo sonriendo a lo que Maka le dio un codazo al que el se rió

- ¿y la sangre negra?

- pues es sangre modificada -me explico Maka- cada ves que le hacíamos un corte a Chrona o la golpeábamos en la pelea la sangre se coagulaba y sellaba sus heridas evitando las hemorragias, ademas la sangre de Chrona tiene dentro de ella a Ragnarok, la espada demoníaca de Chrona, según ella nunca tuvo cuerpo, solo fue un alma dentro de la espada así que la fundió en la sangre negra y la fusiono con Chrona, la primera ves que pelamos con Chrona nos descuidamos y ella le hiso una cicatriz grande a Soul en el pecho, en eso la sangre negra y la locura lo infecto

- ¿es difícil llevarla?

- no cuando sabes controlarla, pero al principio tenia pesadillas en las que mataba a Maka, pura oscuridad, un demonio que me atormentaba, y a veses no me podía controlar, en la pelea contra Chrona la deje salir y la locura controlo a Maka hasta que ella la pudo aislar y recuperamos el contro de nuestras mentes así como a Chrona que comenzó a rechazar la sangre negra a lo que Maka también la pudo controlar, el tamaño de Ragnarok disminuyo, o sea, se volvió mas pequeño, aunque Maka todavía estaba loca porque trato de agarrar al Kishin y termino cayendo de gran altura cuando el Kishin volaba, el golpe se lo ahorre yo cuando ella quedo inconsciente y caímos en sobre unas cajas y la protegí abrazándola con mi cuerpo y recibiendo todo el golpe

- aaaww, que lindo Soul protegiste a Maka con tu cuerpo de caer en el piso, que valiente -dijo Naomi

- e-espera no me dijiste que hiciste eso -tartamudeo Maka sonrojada

- pues yo... -Soul también se sonrojo- solo lo hice por que no quería que te lastimaras

- p-pero toda tu ropa quedo hecha polvo y creí que había sido el Kshin

- no es nada, ya esa vieja chaqueta y esos pantalones rojos no me servían, estoy mejor ahora y si es por protegerte... vale la pena, alguien tan cool como yo no dejaría que su técnico se lastimara mientras puede protegerla -dijo a lo que Maka se sonrojo mas

- e-esta b-bien

- bueno... ustedes piensan que Sam tiene sangre negra ¿no?

- si -dijeron los dos

- ¿y entonces que hago?

- hacer que la rechace, enséñale que puedes mantener la promesa que le hiciste hoy como la que le hiciste a Naomi

- si, eso haré

- bueno... -Soul se paro y bostezo- mañana volvemos al Shibusen así que es mejor irnos a dormir

nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, en las habitaciones solo habia un baño, dos camas y un televisor, lo necesario, según el plan Naomi dormiría con Natsumi y yo solo, Maka le tuvo que prestar una pijama a Natsumi ya que trajo dos y Natsumi no tenia, trate de dormirme pero no podía, me movía, trataba de acomodarme... nada

- Kai... -me llamo Naomi

- ¿si? -nos miramos desde nuestras camas

- pues... hay algo que me esta molestando -hice una seña para que viniera conmigo

- ¿que pasa? -me moví para que ella se pudiera sentar en mi cama al lado mio

- es sobre lo que dijo Sam... que soy un niña que no debió nacer, eso puede ser verdad, porque piénsalo, según Shimigami-sama mi alma tomo el lugar del alma de la niña que debió nacer hace 14 años, mi cumpleaños sera en un mes ya y ahora en lugar de traerme felicidad me trae inseguridad de saber que tal ves soy falsa, no soy Naomi Nakamura, no se quien soy -comenzó a llorar y bajo la cabeza, no me gusta verla llorar y en especial ahora

- yo... yo tampoco se si soy real -ella me volteo a ver- mi abuelo me cambio el nombre, por lo cual no soy Kyosuke Narukami, ni mi padre ni mi madre llevan el apellido Edwards y mi nombre es falso... pero eso tal ves sea algo bueno

- ¿por que?, tu puedes volver a ser Kyosuke Narukami, yo no puedo ser Naomi Nakamura

- si puedes, Shimigami-sama dijo que el alma que estaba en la niña iba a morir en el parto, la de tu anterior reencarnación llego en ese momento y le dio vida a esa niña, esa niña eres tu, no te defines si tuviste otra reencarnación, te defines por lo que eres ahora, Naomi Nakamura, mi arma, y yo soy Kai Edwards, tu técnico

- en cierto modo ambos somos dos personas que no debieron existir -las lagrimas aun salían de su rostro, pero ahora sonreía y sus mejillas estaban rosadas

- Naomi yo... -me sonroje un poco- no importa quien seas yo... yo te querré tal como eres -ella sonrió mas- así que no llores mas

- lloro de felicidad -me abrazo- de tener a alguien como tu que esta a mi lado...

- siempre lo estaré... -le sonreí- Naomi... hagamos valer nuestras vidas aunque sean falsas

- si -en el abrazo nos recostamos en la cama- ¿quieres que durmamos junto hoy?

- no lo hacemos desde hace un año y medio, de todas formas no podía dormir, y tenerte cerca me relaja

- Kai... ¿me das... un beso? -pregunto muy sonrojada

- ¿que? -yo también me sonroje

- es que... llevamos mas de tres años siendo compañeros, me dijiste que me quieres y... en el torneo dijiste que eras como mi novio

- si lo hago entonces lo seré

- no porque... solo lo haremos como amigos -dijo de manera tímida

solo amigos... ¿sera en serio?... dios ¿en que piensa esta niña?

ahora que me detengo a pensarlo bien, no me molestaría, _''pero se supone que me gusta Sam''_ pensé

por lo que veo ahora a Sam no le gusto, tal ves ese sueño fue uno al azar y no signifique nada

por ahora nunca eh pensado en que siento por Naomi...

la primera persona que me acepto en Japón, prometí siempre estar a su lado, la quiero mucho y no dejare que algo le pase... _''amigo estas bien enamorado de ella''_ me dijo una vos en mi cabeza

sonreí... tal ves sea verdad y lo de Sam sea algo pasajero, pero Naomi siempre sera mi compañera sin importar lo que pase y tal ves algún día pueda decirle lo que pienso, ¡que coño, ya le dije que la quiero y es verdad!

- sera nuestro secreto ¿ok?

- si -dijo al acercarse a mi

nuestros labios se unieron en lo que fue nuestro primer beso juntos, _''hacia tiempo que querías hacerlo, loco''_ sonó otra ves esa vos, ella comenzó a mover sus labios y yo le correspondí, se me hiso eterno el beso, pero estaba bien, yo no quería que terminara, la abrace por la cintura para que se pegara mas a mi, y ella abrió lo ojos dejando ver ese azul que me estaba volviendo loco, de repente vi su cuello y vi ese collar que le regale esa navidad que pasamos juntos, ella cerro los ojos y una ultima lagrima bajo por su mejilla la cual estaba roja, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello e introdujo su lengua en mi boca al mismo tiempo que yo, en lo que parecia una pelea sin cuertel y sin aliados... al poco rato me despegue por falta de aire

_-_ ¿tu primer beso? -pregunte y ella asintió- el mio también - y ella sonrió feliz

_- _esto... significa... ¿que somos novios?

- ¿tu quieres? -no respondió- no estoy listo para una novia, recuerda que hay muchas cosas que hacer antes, liberar a Sam, la batalla esa de la que hablo Shimigami-sama, cazar almas, muchas cosas en las cuales ser novios no sea la mejor opcion

- por ahora, creo que sera mejor quedarnos como amigos, pero ahora somos mas cercanos aun

- Naomi... -_''te quiero'' _pensé_ ''díselo, no hay otra oportunidad mejor que esta díselo viejo'' _al diablo, se lo digo- te quiero... -dije completamente sonrojado

- yo también... -ella respondió sonrojada pero con una sonrisa que me enamoro _''¿en que momento me volví tan cursi?''_

la abrace mas fuerte y poco a poco nos fue dando sueño

- nunca pensé que mi primer beso me lo daría alguien dos meses menor que yo

- solo son dos meses, tu cumples años en octubre y yo en diciembre

- sigo siendo mayor... pero aun así... te quiero...

- yo a ti... buenas noches -dije y se durmió sobre mi pecho y al poco tiempo yo también me dormí...

* * *

**Nota del autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hasta aquí por hoy

uff... es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, si luego hago uno mas largo entonces corregiré XD

al fin apareció Sam, pero ahora me contradigo a mi mismo al decir que a Kai le gusta Sam, ¡TRAMPA CAYERON!, la verdad es que la relación entre ellos sera un poco tensa, ademas de que Sam tiene un poco de personalidad Yandere... y para los que no lo saben

Yandere: termino utilizado para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil, pero luego por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta (desactiva el modo enciclopedia)

también el papa de Kai, Ray (se pronuncia rei) y Keith y las gemelas Eliot y Rose, ellos tres serán los completos opuestos a Kai y Naomi

¿me volvi cursi con lo del beso? NAAAHHH

hace tiempo lo quería poner

¡ACLARACIONES! (o referencias)

(1)- ''Altair'', primera encarnación en Assasins creed, Naomi se refería a que Kai se parecía a el

(2)- ''Connor'', asesino que encarnamos en Assasins creed 3, Kai se referia a que el se parece mas a el que a Altair por los colores de su ropa, porque Connor viste de azul y blanco (igual que Kai) mientras que Altair de rojo y blanco

(3)- ''Aniki'' es otra forma de decir Onii-chan, y Natsumi le dice así a Soul

(4)- ''espada bastarda'' fue una especie de truco que uso Sam para insultar a Naomi, una espada bastarda es también llamada espada de una mano y media, es el tipo de espada que es Naomi y también Sam, no es tan larga como la de dos manos, pero tampoco tan corta como la de una mano

(5)- Kai hablaba de Nanako Dojima, la prima del protagonista en Persona 4 que tiene 7 años, inocente y esta enamorada de el (dice que se casara con el) por lo que el dijo que Natsumi se parece a ella en lo inocente que es

bueno, esas fueron las aclaraciones es todo por hoy

¡dejen sus reviews!

¡yo me lar...

BS: ¡espera simple mortal!

CE: ¿y ahora que quieres?

BS: no has puesto mucho a tu dios mucho en este Fic

CE: pero si ya puse a Shimigami-sama en el fic... y tranquilo Chuck Norris ya sera mencionado *pone cara de que no sabe de lo que black habla*

BS: ¡no hablo de eso!

CE: ¿entonces de que?

BS: quiero, no... ¡exijo estar mas en este Fic!

CE: aparecerás cuando la historia lo requiera... ¡Y CUANDO A MI ME DE LA GANA COÑO!

BS: ugh *traga silaba*... ¡como osas hablarle así a tu simple mortal enano!

CE: simple mortal?... enano?... ahora si... *un aura oscura lo rodea*

BS: ¿ahora si que? ¿te enojaste bebe?, ¡oye Soul mira como este se enojo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *hace su pose de dios*

Soul: ¿que hiciste Black? *mira como a CE le sale humo de los oídos y esta rojo de furia* oh...

Maka: ¿Soul para que te llamo Black Star? *mira CE* ¡AAHH! *se asusta* ¿que paso con el?

Soul: Black Star le dijo enano y simple mortal (-_-u)

Maka: esto esta mal, si se enoja por completo usara ''eso''

Soul: ¡¿eso?!, ¿ya lo puede usar?

Maka: lo domino hace unos meses (e_e)

CE: Black Star... retira lo que dijiste...

BS: ¿por que lo haría? pequeño E-NA-NI-TO

CE: te lo advertí *su aura negra se vuelve roja*... va un coño a la una...

Maka: oh no

Soul: ¡huyamos!

BS: ¿¡esperen de que huyen!?

CE: va un coño a las dos...

*sale Kid de la nada*

Kid: ¡Soul, Maka aquí en el refugio!

*Soul y Maka entra en un refugio detrás de barias barricadas*

CE: va un coño a las tres... *hace un sonrisa burlona* hay papa, hay papa...

*dentro de el refugio*

Kid: ¡todos prepárense para el impacto!

Tsubaki: ¿esperen y Black Star?

Soul: el provoco esto, el lo sufre

Todos: ¡CIERTO!

Tsubaki: pero...

Liz: puedes ir con el

Tsubaki: no, déjenlo así...

Maka: lo sabia *con una gota de sudor estilo anime*

*afuera otra ves*

BS: ¡¿que pasa enano?!, ¡dame tu mejor golpe!

CE: con gusto ...*sonrisa macabra y toma aire*... ¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *una honda expansiva golpea a Black Star y el sale volando hasta quien sabe donde* ... *todo el humo se despeja*... muchas gracias mi querido publico

Maka: ay... dejo un cráter en medio del desierto...

Soul: así que... ya aprendió a usar el ''golpe del Coño'' (''COÑOOOOO'' es un grito del youtuber Venezolano Dross)

Kid: debió practicar mucho...

CE: esperen...

Soul: ¿esperar que?

*aparece un cartel encima de CE que dice ''Logro desbloqueado: usar golpe del coño''*

CE: :3

Maka: obviamente era lo que esperaba *con una gota estilo anime*

CE: ahora me solo falta usar el ''VTA''

Soul: ¿que es el VTA?

CE: todo a su debido tiempo mi aprendiz

Soul: no soy tu aprendiz

CE: ¿entonces puedo usar el VTA contigo?

Soul: no maestro

CE: así me gusta

Tsubaki: oye...*se acerca temerosamente a CE* ¿y Black Star?

CE: no me tengas miedo =3=, el se lo busco

Tsubaki: pero *se acerca mas a CE* el va a estar bien verdad?

CE: pues... oh mira ahí viene *señala a un Black Star que cae desde el cielo*

*y se estrella en el piso*

Tsubaki: oh no... lo siento por lo que te dijo Black Star

CE: n-no es nada... tranquila *se sonroja*

Maka: sigue siendo muy tímido con las chicas

BS: mierda... que me quedo...

CE: ¡no me vuelvas a llamar enano!, tengo la estatura normal para mi edad =3=, 14 años

Soul: y dentro de pronto 15 XD

CE: parece que alguien si quiere el VTA

Soul: no señor

CE: en fin todo este desmadre fue para decir que ya personajes como Kid o Black Star van a aparecer mas ya que en los siguientes capítulos se va a contar un poco de la batalla por el Brew que ustedes ya conocen del anime y el manga

eso fue todo por hoy, tanto desmadre y relleno me dejaron cansado asi que ¡DIGAN ADIÓS TODO EL MUNDO!, de los mas grandes a los mas pequeños y y de las mas grandes a las mas planas ;3

Maka: Maka... *salta con un libro* ¡CHOOOOP!

CE: ay me lleva la que no me trajo, creo que me pase *esquiva el Maka-chop por poco* tranquila Maka no era en serio

Maka: mas te vale, ahora si, ¡todos digan adiós!

Todos: ¡ADIOS!

¡HASTA OTRO CAPITULO YO ME LARGO!


	9. Chapter 8

_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix. cualquier material o contenido mencionado pertenece a sus respectivos autores_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: le verdad**

**Kai POV**

- Hmmm... -susurro Shimigami-sama cuando llegamos con Natsumi a la Death Room- así que Aracne intento secuestrar a esta niña y también mato a sus padres

- Onii-chan... -Natsumi jalo de mi chaqueta- ese señor me da miedo

- tranquila Natsumi-chan, Shimigami-sama es un hombre muy bueno, el dirá quien es el que te va a cuidar, ¿ok? -ella asintió

- pues como Kai-kun, Soul-kun, Maka-chan y Naomi-chan fueron los que rescataron a la niña sera mejor que se turnen en cuidarla -esto ultimo lo dijo con un animo infantil- se turnaran por semanas cada uno, luego deciden quien cuidara esta ves

- ¡NOOOOOO! -grito el padre de Maka- ¡me niego a dejar que mi hija cuide de una niña a tan temprana edad y menos con ese pervertido de su compañero, digo que a la niña la cuiden los otros dos!

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! -el padre de Maka callo en el suelo- a ti no te importa si yo cuido de Natsumi-chan con Soul, eso en mi problema

- Maka... ¡Soul!, que es lo que le haces a mi hija para que sea así conmigo

- ¡no le hago nada!, eso te lo ganas tu solo, viejo verde

- ya ya Spirit-kun, estoy seguro que Natsumi-chan va a estar bien con Maka-chan y Soul-kun, ademas también están Kai-kun y Naomi-chan

Spirit suspiro y se recostó en la pared de brazos cruzados

**- **siempre igual... -dijo Maka- no nos desviemos del punto... Shimigami-sama como le dije antes de regresar de Alemania hay dos armas elementales de fuego y viento del lado de Aracne, ademas de Sam, la de las sombras, no sabemos si haya mas

- no hay mas, esto ya se lo dije a Kai-kun, pero actualmente las demás armas elementales ya fueron encontradas y ya tienen técnicos, la alabarda de agua esta en Francia, la masa de tierra esta actualmente en América del sur, la tonfa del sonido en Italia, y el hacha de piedra en Australia, la verdad es que todavía no las he llamado ni puedo develar sus identidades debido a que a ellos dicen que les gusta trabajar en el anonimato y no quieren que sus identidades sean develadas, solo que están de nuestra parte y que ya están cazando almas de huevos de Kishin según lo que yo les diga y donde los mande, son básicamente estudiantes del Shibusen que estudian y hacen sus misiones por fuera de la escuela... y lo de Samantha, bueno creo que te debo una disculpa Kai, es tu amiga y no debí ocultarte eso, pero les diré otra cosa, Samantha debe ser detenida, si sigue comiendo mas almas deberá ser cazada, a este punto aun puedo quitarle las almas que aya asesinado, pero necesito que ella venga para acá...

- yo la traeré -dije y todos me miraron- le hice una promesa de que la salvaría de convertirse en un Kishin y no la romperé... yo traeré a Sam devuelta

- me gusta oir eso -susurro Maka- Shimigami-sama hay otra cosa... nos encontramos con alguien mas en la misión...

- ¿quien era Maka-chan?

- es alguien que a lo mejor conoce mi padre

- ¿que yo conozco? -dijo Spirit- ¿quien es Maka?

- Ray Narukami, el padre de Kai -dijo el nombre de mi padre- según lo que dijo quería que les mandara saludos y les dijera que ha vuelto... ¿papa lo conoces?

- Ray?... jaja... es un buen amigo mio y de Stein, ahora que me doy cuenta, si... Kai es igual a el, solo que con el pelo mas corto -¿corto?, ¿que tan largo tenia el pelo mi padre?

- ¿de que conoce a mi padre?

- fue el mejor espadachín que una ves vi... fue un estudiante del Shibusen, aunque era de esos que no consiguen un compañero fácilmente así que el usaba una espada normal y varios cuchillos que llevaba en su cinturón para lanzar, incluso logro vencer a Kami en un combate -Maka miro a su padre de manera sorprendida- así es, el nos venció a Kami y a mi, primero con sus cuchillos y luego acorralo a Kaimi usando dos espadas de manera ágil para dejarla desarmada y quitándome de sus manos, peleando como un perro sin cadenas y sin miedo, como el diablo hecho hombre dirían algunos incluyéndome, en las misiones era una estrella, lo vi acabar con una pandilla de maleantes armados sin pestañear, maestro en el Parkour ágil y astuto se sabia mover por cualquier sitio, el y Stein eran al mismo tiempo que rivales grandes amigos, al mismo tiempo de que Ray junto a mi era uno de los que siempre controlaba a Stein para que no matara a nadie, pregúntenle a cualquier Death Scythe, Azusa, Marie, incluso Justin y les dirá casi lo mismo que yo, casi nunca mostraba su cara en las misiones ya que usaba una capucha que le cubría hasta la frente, todos se preguntaban como veía y el respondía ''usando mis otros sentidos, usar la capucha los fortalece'', pero era muy tímido con cualquier mujer que se le acercara, excepto con una que llego a Death City, Daniela Rodrigues creo que se llamaba...

- es mi madre...

- tu madre?... con razón, ella llego como una estudiante de tercer años de secundaria en el Shibusen y quería aprender cosas de las almas para un trabajo de su escuela a los 16 años y Ray tenia 17, diría que fue amor a primera vista pero ella al principio lo rechazaba pero el no se rindió y luego de un año eran novios y ella dejo sus estudios para estar con Ray, aunque después de cierto tiempo ella desapareció por un años completo... se descubrió que fue tomada por el ''Clan de la estrella'', ese del que Black Star es el ultimo descendiente-'' Can de la estrella''... creo que escuche que fueron destruidos hace 14 años... pero no sabia que Black Star era su descendiente- aunque la dejaron ir después de que Ray comandara un grupo en el que estábamos Kami y yo para salvarla, pero descubrimos que fue violada por su líder White Star, el padre de Black Star y que ella había tenido un bebe por parte de el que en ese momento tenia un mes de nacido, el hermano de Black Star y tuyo Kai, cuando se fueron los del clan, Ray dijo que se alejaría del Shibusen porque no quería que ella estuviera en peligro, se fue para Los Ángeles y nos mantuvimos en contacto por cartas, un día me llego una de que habían tenido a su primer hijo juntos, Kyosuke -me miro a mi- pero luego de eso nos enteramos que Daniela estaba enferma y que tal ves no tenia salvación... la ultima que me llego decía _''Daniela a muerto... su padre no me dejara quedarme con Kyosuke y me dijo que va a hacer lo que sea para que no le ponga las manos encima a mi hijo que ya tiene un año... Spirit creo que esta sera la ultima carta que te mande... no volveré al Shibusen, es mas creo que no me volverán a ver nunca mas, dile adiós a Kami y Stein de mi parte y a Shimigami-sama que lo siento mucho, esto no debió terminar así amigo mio, pero creo saber que o quien la mato, la hermana de la bruja por la que te volviste Death Scythe, Morgana...''_

_-_ así que fue Morgana... -dijo Shimigami-sama- Kai... Morgana era la hermana de la bruja que mato Kami con Spirit para volverse Death Scythe, ella no guardo rencor hacia ellos ya que odiaba a su hermana, pero si guardo rencor hacia Ray debido a que llego a enamorarse de el pero el la rechazo de una manera muy dura al saber que ella era una bruja, sus poderes la hacían la ''bruja Dragon'' de las explosiones, capas de controlar las explosiones y el fuego..._  
_

- ¿pero como pudo matar a mi madre?

- hechizo de la muerte... -susurro Spirit- es un hechizo que pocas brujas saben hacer y consiste en que poco a poco la persona a la que le hayan puesto el hechizo muere lenta y dolorosamente como si padeciera una enfermedad, esto combinado con el hecho de que fue violada por el Clan de la estrella dejo su cuerpo débil por lo que el hechizo pudo avanzar mas rápido, esto era lo que Kami investigo cuando llego la ultima carta de Ray

- ¿Mama ayudo al padre de Kai?

- si, eran grandes amigos, y cuando llego la ultima carta de el dejo que yo te cuidara y ella se puso a investigar, en ese momento tenias un año mas o menos y esa fue la información que pudo conseguir

- ¡¿pero por que mi madre?!- grite a lo que todos me miraron- ¿por que ella tubo que morir, por que ella fue secuestrada por ese clan?!... -dije al punto de que las lagrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos

- Kai cálmate... -dijo Naomi al abrazarme de un lado- eso a lo mejor era algo que tuvo que pasar y ya no se puede hacer nada

- exacto -dijo Spirit- el clan de la estrella siempre secuestraba mujeres vírgenes y jóvenes, White Star debió tener puesto el ojo en ella antes de secuestrarla y tener un hijo con ella, a pesar de que ella dijo que se resistió lo que pudo, pero si no hubiese hecho lo que le dijeron tal ves la hubieran matado o peor... y ademas tuvo al que debe ser tu hermano y el de Black Star, el ya sabe todo esto, pero no que es también tu hermano, ahora el tu hermano debe tener 16 años, le avisaremos a Black Star de esto luego, por ahora por favor sera mejor que se vayan a sus apartamentos a descansar, y no te deprimas Kai-kun, estoy seguro que Daniela no lo querría

- esta bien... gracias Spirit-san

- vamos Onii-chan

- vamos Kai -dijo Naomi agarrando mi mano

- oye Kai, que tal si mañana salimos solo nosotros lo chicos -me dijo Soul- nada mejor para alguien triste que pasar una tarde con tus amigos

- y tu también Naomi, mañana ven conmigo y las chicas para pasar la tarde después del Shibusen -le dijo Maka a lo que Naomi asintió- bien, nos vemos

nos fuimos al apartamento, a partir de hoy deberíamos cuidar a Natsumi-chan, esta ves ella si dormirá con Naomi y yo en mi cuarto... o eso creia

como a las 1:30 AM Natsumi se paso a mi cama, pero apenas abrió la puerta me desperté

- N-Natsumi-chan q-que haces?

- puedo dormir contigo Onii-chan...? -me pregunto de manera inocente- la verdad es que quiero dormir con Naomi-neechan y tu, siempre dormía con Papa y Mama cuando tenia pesadillas, ¿puedo llamar a Naomi-neechan?

- no cabemos en mi cama, Natsumi-chan, debes dormir tu sola con Naomi como lo hiciste anoche

- pero anoche yo vi que tu dormías con ella después de haberse abrazado mucho

- ¡¿nos viste?! -grite sonrojado

- si... ¿hice mal?

- no no... esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo, solo por hoy y el primer día que tengamos que cuidarte

- gracias Onii-chan -dicho esto se metió en la cama conmigo para abrazarme y al poco tiempo se quedara dormida _''no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto'' _pensé, pero no le preste atención... mala idea

**Naomi POV**

me desperté con cuidado para no despertar a Natsumi, pero me di cuenta que ella no estaba así que me asuste y me dispuse a buscarla_ ''Kai debe saber'' _pensé y entre a su cuarto y me quede de piedra

Kai estaba dormido con Natsumi en sus brazos también dormida

- Kai...

- ah?... Naomi? -me miro y luego abrio los ojos de manera asustada- e-espera, esto no lo que parece...

- ¡MALDITO LOLICON PERVERTIDO! -lo patee y el salio despedido y se estrello en la pared

- Naomi-neechan?... ¡ONII-CHAN!

- tranquila Natsumi-chan, ya me encargare de este pervertido después, seguro te obligo a dormir con el ¿no?

- no... yo le pedí que durmiera conmigo porque tuve una pesadilla... y el acepto

- ¿eh?... ¡¿EH?! -grite al darme cuenta de mi error

- eso era lo que te trate decir... no soy un lolicon

- si lo eres, me pudiste llamar para que para que yo me la llevara a mi cuarto otra ves

- pero es que Natsumi-chan nos vio en Alemania

- ¿en que nos vio?

- cuando nos besamos -dijo entre una mezcla entre un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa picara

- ¡eso fue solo!... -trate de decir pero no sabia que decir- fue mi primer beso

- ¿y que?, el mio también, pero según tu fue ''solo como amigos'' -esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono molesto

- ¿que te pasa?

- nada nada, ire a darme una ducha... -salio del cuarto- ¡UNA FRÍA! -y se oyó un portazo en el baño

- debe de estar molesto por lo de ayer cuando volvíamos...

* * *

durante todo el día Kai a estado alejado de mi, básicamente me ignoro todo el día con sus audífonos y yéndose con sus amigos, apenas me hablo en el almuerzo y en clases no me miro _''después de lo de esta mañana cualquiera se enoja'' _me dije a mi misma saliendo del Shibusen, hasta que Maka me toco el hombro llamándome por la espalda

- ¿que pasa Naomi? -me pregunto Maka

- nada Maka, es solo que Kai a estado raro todo el día, me ha ignorado y no me ha hablado... que habré hecho

- no se... tal ves Kai esta ocultando algo pero no quiere que te preocupes por eso

- no creo... esta mañana lo encontré durmiendo abrazado a Natsumi-chan

- ¡¿EEH?! no puede ser

- pero fue porque Natsumi-chan se lo pidió y porque tuvo una pesadilla

- así que fue eso...

- bueno Naomi-chan no te preocupes por eso, se ve que Kai es una buena persona, y segun lo que me dijo Maka el y Soul las protegieron ayer en aeropuerto cuando venían de vuelta al Shibusen

- ah si eso...

_**Flash Back**_

_**-** vamos a dejar las maletas -dijo Maka_

_**-** ok -dijo Kai, pero rápidamente volteo la miradapara ver a dos hombres que me estaban silbando a mi y a Maka y diciendo cosas en Alemán que no entendí pero parece que Soul si y le paso el mensaje a Kai y este frunció el ceño- Naomi cuida de Natsumi-chan, ya vuelo -dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo- vamos Soul_

_- si... -dijo sonriendo torcidamente, ambos metieron las manos en sus bolsillos, Soul en los de su pantalón y Kai en los de su chaqueta acercándose a los tipos que nos sonreían maliciosamente a Maka y a mi, e incluso a Natsumi-chan_

_- ¿pasa algo niño? -dijo el mas alto_

_- ¿que tanto le ves a mis amigas? -le dijo Soul de manera __fría y cruzándose de brazos_

_- tus amigas? -dijo el otro- es una pena que unas chicas como esas vallan con unos niños como ustedes_

_- las dos tiene trece años y la otra apenas siete años -dijo Kai sin sacarse las manos en los bolsillos_

_- ¿y?, el amor no tiene edad_

_- ¡no si eres un pedofilo!, ese amor del que hablas seria __forzado_

_- que niño mas molesto -dijo al sacar una botella de spray con un liquido morado en el- con esto te calmaras, y también tus amigas -al decir esto trato de rociarlo a lo que Kai se agacho para esquivarlo y le dio una patada en la mano parándose de manos y luego dando vueltas sobre ellas para darle otra patada en la cara y haciendo que cayera al piso_

_- ¡¿que diablos?! -dijo el otro hombre tratando de pararse y Soul transformo su en una hoja de guadaña y la puso alrededor de su cuello- ¿que mierd...?_

_- cuida esa boca y quédate sentado o no respondo -dijo Soul sonriendo torcidamente y mostrando sus dientes de tiburon_

_- ¡bastardo! -grito el hombre que Kai pateo sacando una navaja de bolsillo de su chaqueta... yo me alarme_

_- ¡KAI! -grite pero Maka me agarro del hombro_

_- que estupides -dijo Kai al sacar del estuche en su cinturón un dardo y lanzarlo rápidamente y que impactara en su navaja y cayera al suelo- en el blanco -dijo sonriendo- y ahora -saco otro dardo y lo empuño como un cuchillo con la punta filosa hacia atras_

_- ¡te matare niño! -el hombre lanzo sobre Kai y se defendió incrustando el dardo en su hombro derecho- ¡AAAAAHH!_

_- callate... si no quieres que el otro termine en tu garganta, te quedaras callado, ¿entendido? -el hombre __asintió_

_- ¡bastardo! -grito el otro y Soul le dio una patada en el estomago dejándolo caer en el piso_

_toda la gente los miro a Kai y a Soul después de su enfrentamiento, entre algunos asustados un oficial de policía se acerco a la escena_

_- ¿que sucedió aquí?_

_- oficial que bueno que llego -salto el hombre con el dardo en el hombro- estos niños nos atacaron a mi y a mi amigo y el y yo no hicimos nada_

_- ¿eso es verdad? -dijo el oficial- unos niños pudieron con ustedes dos?_

_- somos del Shibusen señor, soy Soul Eater y el Kai Edwards_

_- Maka Albarn, y ella es Naomi Nakamura, esos dos hombre nos miraron de manera pervertida a mi y a mi amiga Naomi, nuestros compañeros solo nos defendieron_

_- eso es verdad -dije yo- somos del Shibusen_

_- muéstrenme sus identificaciones del Shibusen -todos sacamos nuestros carnets y se los mostramos- bien, eso me es suficiente, pero esa no es __razón para causar problemas y agredir a otras personas_

_- oficial ese hombre saco una navaja de bolsillo y yo utilice mis dardos para defenderme, ademas... -se apresuro a agarrar la botella que había sacado el hombre- querían rociarme esto y dijeron que también se lo rociarían a ellas_

_- esto es... es un poderoso alucinógeno, una droga que hace que si te lo rocían pierdas la conciencia de lo que haces, a habido varios reportes de dos violadores que utilizan este alucinógeno para violar y secuestrar niñas jóvenes y luego venderlas... que bien que los __hallaron chicos, ahora esto va a mi cargo, yo me encargare de estos dos, buen trabajo a los dos Soul Eater y Kai Edwards_

_- gracias -dijo Kai para luego estrechar la mano con el oficial al igual que Soul, luego Maka y al final yo, luego nos alejamos, fuimos a la entrada del pasillo para tomar el avión y entonces..._

_*sonido de cachetada*_

_- ¿Naomi que rayos? -grito Maka al ver que le di una cachetada a Kai y el no dijo nada_

_- ¡idiota! -le grite con los ojos llorosos mientras el me miraba serio- ¡¿como se te ocurre meterte en una pelea?!, ¡eres de lo peor!_

_- no diré que no me lo merezco, pero fue por tu bien, esos tipos te vieron de manera pervertida y la sangre me hervía, no había otra __solución__  
_

_- ¡si había otra, te apuntaron con un cuchillo!_

_- tenia mis dardos, ademas no es la primera ves que me enfrento a alguien armado... -me dijo sin perder la seriedad en su mirada- ¿que querías? que me quedara y viera como las veian, escuchaste al oficial, las hubieran rociado con esa droga y luego quien sabe lo que les hubieran hecho..._

_- ¡pero!..._

_- ¡ah vamos!, ¡¿que es lo que te pasa?!, ¡me dices que soy lo peor después de haberte protegido de esos pervertidos!_

_- ¡pero lo eres!... ¡dios ojala nunca te hubiera besado! -esto ultimo lo grite y Kai en lugar de mirarme serio ahora dejo que su pelo le tapara los ojos reflejando tristeza, me tape la boca por lo que había dicho ''que hice...'' pensé- no... yo... no era en serio_

_- si eso es lo que piensas... entonces no tengo nada de que hablar contigo -se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo al __avión escuchando música con sus audífonos_

_- Naomi... -me dijo Soul- ¿que fue de lo que hablaste?_

_- pues..._

_- Soul no la interrogues -dijo Maka- si ella no lo quiere decir, que no lo diga_

_- no, esta bien Maka, creo que sera mejor que se los diga... Kai y yo..._

_les comencé a contar lo de como fue que Kai y yo nos besamos mientras entrabamos al __avión_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- oh... así que fue eso lo que paso -comento Liz detrás de mi- con razón escuche a Kai diciendo ''después de lo que paso ayer en el aeropuerto necesito un descanso de todo'' -dijo tratando de imitar la vos de Kai- pero no sabia que se habían besado -me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA Onee-chan es la reina de los chismes! -grito y rio Patty

- no digas es Patty -dijo Liz- en fin, me parece un poco tonto lo que hiciste Naomi, si un chico te protege se lo agradeces no lo regañas

- pero...

- si sigues así podrías perderle -¿perder a Kai?, ¿a que se refiere Liz?- no sabes la cantidad de chicas a las cuales les gusta Kai

- ¿eh?, Kai tiene su club de fans -dijo Tsubaki sonriendo de manera amable- que bien por el

- no solo Kai, Soul, Kid e incluso Black Star -al decir eso nos sorprendimos por lo que dijo Liz- pero la entrada del Shibusen no es lugar para contarles, sera mejor hacerlo en un lugar privado, vamos al café ''DeathBucks'' ¿esta bien?, Maka busca a Chrona y nos encontramos aya

- si -dijimos las tres antes de irnos al DeathBuck y que Maka fuera a buscar a Chrona, entramos y Liz saludo al dueño de manera animada

- cuanto tiempo Liz, Patty ¿vienen a pedir trabajo otra ves?** (1)**

- no esta ves jefe, solo venimos con nuestras amigas para tomar algo y hablar un rato

- ¿bueno que les sirvo?

- un late para mi -dijo Liz

- ¡JAJAJAJA yo también jefe!, ¡con mucha espuma!

- ¿y para las demás señoritas? -nos dijo amablemente

- yo un capucchino con crema -dijo Maka

**- **y-yo quiero l-lo mismo que M-Maka -dijo Chrona en un estado tímido al verme- no se como lidiar con gente con audífonos

- ¿estos?, tranquila no me afectan en nada -le dije sonriente solo soy yo Naomi, nos presentaron hace unas dos semanas, Chrona

- s-si, es que se me olvido

- tranquila, yo quiero un cafe con leche -dije

- y yo un mocacchino -dijo Tsubaki

- en seguida se los llevo a todas

- haii -dijimos todas al ir a sentarnos

- ¿y bien Liz?, ¿que es lo que querias decirnos de nuestros compañeros? -pregunto Maka sarcásticamente

- ¡Ja!, se nota tu curiosidad, pero déjame empezar -todas la miramos- en serio creen que Soul, Black, Kid y Kai no tienen sus admiradoras?, mala idea, cada uno tiene algo parecido a su club de fans, he visto como reciben cartas de solicitudes de compañeras casi dos o tres veces a la semana, siempre de chicas, las miradas que les echan, no se imaginan lo que es cuando van a gimnasia

- ¿que tratas de decir Liz? -pregunto Maka

- que nuestros compañeros son asechados -dijo Liz- cada uno tiene un encanto singular, Soul es relajado y cool, ademas de su pelo blanco y ojos rojos son algo nuevo de ver, ¿oh no Maka? -Maka se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Kid es caballeroso y psicópata con lo de la simetría, pero es amable y sus ojos ámbar enamoran a varias chicas, Black Star es un tarado, pero eso gusta, un tarado con mas músculos que cerebro, junto con su pelo celeste atrae las miradas al siempre usar camisas sin mangas -Tsubaki se sonrojo al instante que Liz la miro burlona- y Kai llega a tener dos personalidades, una tímida y divertida mientras que la otra es rebelde y fría, se sonroja cuando una chica desconocida se le acerca y eso es lindo, no hablemos de sus habilidades acrobáticas y su pelo y ojos marrón como el café, ademas de los audífonos y la chaqueta arremangada le dan un aspecto relajado, y al igual que Soul es muy posesivo -me miro y sentí que el calor llegaba a mir mejillas- digamos que lo que nosotras vemos como defectos otras lo ven como puntos a favor **  
**

- veo que Liz nunca cambia -dijo el dueño del café trayéndonos nuestra orden

- ¡Onee-chan es genial! -grito Patty

- si otras chicas ven lo que paso hoy con Kai y Naomi y se enteraran de la mayoría de peleas que tienen Soul y Maka, se les tirarían como gatas en celo

- pero... ¿que hacemos?

- eso lo deberán aprender ustedes solas, pero suerte, y a ti también Chrona con Kid -la cara de Chrona se puso roja como un tomate

- y-yo... e-etto...

¿que voy a hacer con Kai?, no quiero que lo alejen de mi...

**General POV**

un grupo de adolescentes muy peculiar caminaba por las calles de Death City hacia la mansión de Death The Kid, uno peli blanco y de ojos rojos con una chaqueta negra ademas de una playera de mangas largas naranja y pantalones grises junto con unos zapatos marrones, otro peli azul vestido de negro y con bermudas blancas como un ninja y zapatos negros y el otro castaño oscuro con unos audífonos atras de la capucha de su chaqueta azul con mangas blancas arremangada hasta los codos encima de un playera blanca con mangas azules que contrastaban en contrario con su chaqueta al ser lo contrario a ella la cual llevaba abierta esta ves, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de Skate azules con lineas rojas y el ultimo rubio de ojos azules con una chaqueta de cuero roja encima de una camisa negra con cuello y unos pantalones de color verde camuflaje junto con unas botas grises

- aun no veo porque tenemos que ir a la casa del rayitas -se quejo el peli azul

- vamos Black, es la mas lujosa, ademas de que Kid se ofrecio

- es que quería que mi hermanito viera la casa de su gran Onii-sama -dijo Black Star

- Black Star, no soy tu hermano menor, solo tenemos un hermano mayor en común pero tu y yo no tenemos la misma sangre -dijo el castaño

- vamos Kai solo bromeo -respondió Black Star- solo trato de subirte el animo

- compañero esto es para que te animes, todo por tu amigos ¿no?

- claro ''Jin Kisaragi'' **(2)**

- no me llames así, tal ves me parezca a el pero no tanto

- vamos a repasar, tu pelo es igual, tus expresiones también... aunque eso tal ves sea mi culpa por enseñarte el juego en primer lugar -dijo Kai para si mismo- y créeme ya se que May es un arma elemental como Naomi, mas especifico la de hielo, a diferencia que la de ''Jin'' es una Katana y May es una lanza de dos filos, son casi iguales

- me ganaste... -dijo el rubio en señal de derrota y Kai sonrio para si mismo

- ves viejo?, ya te animas otra ves, deja a un lado lo que te hiso Naomi, a lo mejor se da cuanta ella sola de lo que sientes por ella

- si... oh llegamos

- es la primera ves que veo algo así -dijo el rubio impresionado

- a propósito Max -comento Black Star- ¿que haces aquí?

- vine a animar a mi compañero Kai despues de que tanto Sam como Naomi lo hayan descartado

- Naomi no me descarto y Sam esta demasiado loca en estos momentos para mi -se trato de defender el castaño

- Kai... -dijo Soul poniendo su mano en el hombro- Naomi y Sam te mando de un coñazo a la Friend zone

- pero me dio su primer beso, ademas yo estuve de acuerdo en quedar como amigos ya que en momentos como este una novia me estorbaría -respondió el castaño

- si claro... esconde tu pena ante tu dios pequeño Kai -dijo Black Star

- cállate...

- vamos amigos o es que ustedes también quieren en estos momentos de juventud tener a una novia a sus espaldas? -dijo Max- en estos tiempos de juventud a nosotros los adolescentes observar los cuerpos de las mujeres que nos rodean ¡es algo crucial!, de lo contrario explotaríamos en mares de frustración sexual...

- que grupo el de ustedes -sonó la vos de Kid en la entrada de su mansión vestido un poco mas informal que de costumbre con una camisa blanca por fuera de un pantalón negro con mocasines negros- ¿seguirán hablando aya afuera o piensan pasar?

- vamos amigo -dijo Soul al chocar las manos con Kid- traemos a un enfermo del corazón -dijo al señalar a Kai

- el chiste ya esta viejo... -dijo con una benita en la frente

- vamos compañero es solo jodiendo

- mas les vale... ser el centro de la jodedera no me gusta

- ya ya pasen -dijo Kid indicándoles la entrada

pasaron a la elegante mansión de Death The Kid muy elegante y bien decorada para que todo estuviera muy simétrico

- ¿y? -dijo el peli blanco a Kid- ¿donde esta la nueva habitación de la que hablaste?

- todo a su tiempo Soul...

- ¡todo a su tiempo mis cojones rayitas! -grito Black Star- ¡quiero ver esa nueva sala con vídeo juegos de la que me hablaste!

- siempre arruinando la simetría con tu gritos... -dijo el peli negro- pero sin mas preámbulos y ya que ni Liz ni Patty estan creo que lo mejor sera decir... ¡vamos!

- ¡SI! -dijeron todos los chicos al seguir a Kid

caminaron hasta una gran puerta que tenia un gran candado y decía en la entrada ''Biblioteca''

- esto lo puse porque sabia que si ponía ''biblioteca'' ni Liz ni Patty entrarían a esta sala especial

- te convencimos de hacerla -dijo Soul burlón

- en parte, pero necesito un lugar donde poder relajarme sin que ellas interfieran -dijo al abrir la puerta y develar un pasillo con unos estantes llenos de libros y un escritorio color dorado, se dirigieron al final del pasillo que conducía a una puerta que decía ''Salón de limpieza'' que estaba medio escondida- hay varias pistas para llegar a este cuarto -abrió la puerta para dejar ver una gran sala con un sofá rojo colocado en el centro de la sala, un televiso gigante en la pared delantera en frente del sofá , debajo una mesa con una ''Playstation 3'' azul y cuatro controles ordenados de manera simétrica, dos estante a cada lado con 88 juegos enumerados cada uno y un cajón en cada uno con candado de conbinacion

- genial... -dijeron Kai y Max al mismo tiempo

- cool -dijo Soul- no me esperaba esto...

- ¡¿que hay en los cajones con llave?! -grito Black Star

- no es de tu incumbencia

- seguro es todo tu POR... -comenzó a decir Max

- ¡NO! -grito Kid sonrojado

- gracias por terminar mi frase

- no lo hice, ahí no hay nada importante -se trato de defender el oji ámbar- ademas de que tiene un candado con conbinacion que nunca descifraran

- si claro -dijo Soul acercándose a el candado- 8888 -y se abrió en seguida

- ¡no espera! -trato de detener a Soul pero el abrió la el la puerta del cajón dejando caer un montón de revistas yuri, hentai y sera mejor no decir lo demás...

- no tengo palabras... -dijo el peli blanco

- yo tampoco... -dijo el peli azul a punto de estallar de la risa

- Max has sido superado -dijo el castaño con audífonos a su amigo

- eso no es ni la mitad de lo que tengo debajo de mi cama -aclaro el rubio

- me retracto -dijo Kai poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kid- supongo que cualquiera tiene un bulto de esqueletos en el closet

- ¡no son esqueletos, es yuri mira! -dijo Black Star- ¡y no es un closet es un cajón!

- es una expresión Black -aclaro Soul a su amigo- se refiere a que todos tenemos cosas vergonzosas que esconder -dijo y Black Star se quedo de piedra para que luego Soul sonriera torcidamente- incluso Kid tiene sus secretos, pero mira esta -dijo agarrando una revista en el piso- estas se parecen a Liz y Patty, ademas de que se están...

- ¡no digas mas...! -dijo Kid- ¡ya lo saben tengo que también ocuparme de mis necesidades igual que ustedes pero tampoco hagan un escándalo!

- sabia que eras normal Kid -le dijo Soul- pero no crees que esta se parece mucho a Chrona pero con el pelo rojo -dijo abriendo una revista en la que aparecía una chica igual a Chrona con un vestido muy corto agachándose y enseñando la ropa interior, el resto... no es apto para este horario...- siempre supe que Chrona era por la que ibas...

- ¡CÁLLATE SOUL! -le grito Kid sonrojado a su amigo tratando de quitarle a su amigo la revista

- ¡oh esta es como Maka pero con el pelo rosa y mas largo! -dijo Black Star con una revista en sus manos

- ¡déjame ver! -dijo Soul- ¡Kid prestamela por favor!

- s-seguro...

- ¡yo quiero esta que tiene una igualita a Tsubaki!

- puedes llevártela Black...

- ¡déjenme ver a mi también! -grito Kai- ¡oh genial!...

- compañero tener el corazón roto te activa las hormonas ¿verdad? -dijo Max poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo

- me declaro culpable... -dijo Kai a lo que todos e incluso Kid estallaron en carcajadas y risas- ah ya me siento mejor chicos

- ves? te dije que nada mejor para alguien triste que estar con sus amigos -dijo Soul

- gracias viejo... -dijo Kai sonriente- pero Kid que mas tienes aparte de ''esto'' -dijo levantando la revista

- varios video juegos que me recomendaron Soul y Black Star, ademas de algunos de lo que te he oído hablar a ti

- ¡encontré ''COD: Black Ops 2''! -grito el peli azul sacando una caja con el juego- ¡me pido el control uno!

- ¡yo el dos! -grito rapido el oji rojo

- ¡el tres! -grito el castaño con audífonos

- ¡el cuatro por simétrico! -grito el oji ámbar

- yo me quedo leyendo -dijo el rubio agarrando una revista de las que estaba en el piso

- sabes?, tengo mangas Shonen normales en el otro estante, la combinación es la misma

- no gracias, con estas estoy bien

_''en verdad es un pervertido''_ pensó Kai

_''si que es un morboso''_ pensó Soul

_''que asimétrico por ser un pervertido''_ pensó Kid

_''muy listo por escoger esa, yo también la hubiese escogido''_ pensó Black Star

- bueno... tu escoges lo que quieras... -dijo Kai con un tic en el ojo- ¡juguemos en Zombies!

- ¡luego hagamos un ''gun game''! -dijo Black Star- y lo ponemos en ''subir armas''

- ¡SI! -gritaron los cuatro

después de unas horas de puros gritos, disparos, matar zombies, matarse entre ellos en varios escenarios del juego, partidas online, algunas peleas de Black Star y Kid ya eran las 09:37 PM y hasta ahora estaban en una partida online en un escenario de una ciudad en ruinas y el cuarteto de chicos parecían muy concentrados, Max tenia una pila de 9 revistas ya leídas al lado y otras mas por leer

- Soul ve a cubrirme con tu rifle de sniper mientras voy por ese tipo de alli -dijo Kai

- entendido

- YAHOOOO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LLEGO PARA USTEDES CON MI SUPER AMETRALLADORA -grito mientras Black Star disparaba y no le prestaba atención a nada

- ¡tonto harás que te maten! -le dijo Kid hasta que

- ¡mierda ese maldito oso en matarme! -grito Black Star

- te lo dije -dijo Kid- yo me encargo -dijo agarrando dos revólveres modificados y matando al tipo que habia matado a Black Star y aparecio ''Head Shot''- ¡si!

- ¡oye ven conmigo que me acorralan Kid! -le grito Kai mientras dos tipos lo acorralaban

- en eso estoy, déjame y recargo

- no es necesario, ¡granada! -grito Black al salir y lanzar una granada que mato a los que le disparaban a Kai- de nada

- gracias -dijo y choco las manos con Black Star- ¡bien ya tengo el arma que quería!, ametralladora con mira de francotirador

- ¡y yo la ballesta! -grito Black Star

- bien chicos salgamos de aquí y pasemos a la otra zona que ya vamos en un buen racha -dijo Soul- déjenme bajo

- asegúrate de cubrirnos Soul

- dalo por hecho -dijo Soul recargando su arma- estoy listo

- vamos

pasaron mas tiempo y ya eran las 11:07 PM y ya estaban por ganar la partida, Kid y Black disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra unos tipos escondidos en un edificio, Kid con sus pistolas y Black con la ballesta, hasta que Black saco una granada de humo y la lanzo haciendo que los tipos de ahí salieran y Kid acribillara a uno con sus revólveres y Black le tirara al otro una flecha explosiva con su ballesta y le impacto...

- ¡JA!, ¡justo en el culo! -y exploto haciendo que Kid y Black Star se cayeran del sofá de las carcajadas

- ¡¿una ayuda?! -dijo Kai que estaba siendo acorralado por un tipo con una bazuca y el tenia su rifle de francotirador automático modificado, el tipo le disparaba y Kai se ocultaba detrás de una pared que bloqueaba los cohetes- ya lo tengo, ¡miren y aprendan! -se agacho y llego a una esquina donde podía ver al tipo pero cuando disparaba la pared lo cubría a Kai- hasta la vista baby -dijo y disparo cuando el tipo intento recargar atravesando su cabeza y haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas cuando apareció el cartel de ''Head Shot''- ¡en toda la calva! jajajaja

- ¡muy buena Kai! -dijo Soul- ¡ahora mira como es matar cool con el cuchillo balístico! -Soul les llego por detrás a dos enemigos y pudo matar a uno por detrás y cuando el otro volteo Soul le disparo un cuchillo y apareció un cartel de ''Double Kill''- eso fue cool

- ¡buena viejo! -grito Black

- bien echo Soul -le dijo Kai

- terminemos con esto, ya todos tenemos 180 puntos, una muerte mas para cada uno y llevaremos 8 victorias seguidas y sera simétrico -dijo Kid con estrellas en los ojos

- lo que sea que no te quite el sueño -dijo Kai haciendo que todos rieran

- bueno entonces vamos a agruparnos -dijo Soul

- ¡sigan a su dios!

llegaron a una plaza y encontraron a todos sus enemigos y comenzaron a disparar sus armas a diestra y siniestra, Soul descargo su rifle y consiguió sus 200 puntos, luego Kid al y luego Black Star con una granada y por ultimo Kai que vació su rifle de balas

- ¡ganamos! -grito Kid- 8 victorias seguidas y simétricas

- ¿que hora es? -dijo Soul

- déjame ver -dijo Kai sacando un reloj de plata antiguo de su bolsillo- son las 11:17 PM...

- bueno Kid ya nos vamos, hoy le dije a Maka que llegaría tarde así que de seguro ya se fue a dormir

- yo le dije a Tsubaki que no esperara a su dios así que estoy bien

- de seguro Naomi ya se durmió con Natsumi-chan, Max nos vamos... -Kai vio a su amigo dormido en un rincón de la sala con un montón de revistas a su alrededor y una en su cara- debí imaginármelo... -dijo al chocar su mano con su frente-... ¡DESPIERTA PERVERTIDO MAYOR!

- ¡no mama yo no lo hice! -se despertó el rubio con las miradas burlonas de sus amigos- oh... me dormí

- quien sabe desde cuando... -dijo el castaño- lo que me sorprende es que te durmieras con todo el ruido que hacíamos jugando

- creo que me dormí cuando iban en su partida 4 y me aburrí de verlos nada mas

- bueno... creo que es hora de que se vayan -dijo Kid- Liz y Patty al no verme de seguro pensaron que estaba ordenando algo en la casa y se fueron a dormir

- claro viejo nos vemos mañana -dijo Soul cuando salieron de la sala y se encaminaron a la puerta de la mansion

- un día de estos venimos y te traemos las revistas que nos prestaste -dijo Black Star con una sonrisa

- si están asimétricas cuando las traigan sera mejor que se las queden -dijo el peli negro- pero se las cobrare

- ¿y si te la pago ya? -le dijo el castaño burlón sacando su billetera- es que como tengo que esconderla no se lo que pase si Naomi o cualquier otro la encuentra

- sera ''otra'' porque aquí todos nos llevamos una -respondió el peli blanco- es raro pero todos nos llevamos una en la que la protagonista se parece a nuestra compañera

- eso solo tu lo sabes -le dijo Kai a Soul con una ceja alzada- ''lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas''

- en este caso es Death Vegas -corrigió Soul

- si tienes razón, bueno nos vemos Kid

- que les vaya bien -se despidió cuando salieron de la mansión de Death The Kid

caminaron los cuatro chicos hasta que se fueron despidiendo uno a uno y que al final quedaran solo Soul y Kai, al llegar a la casa de Soul y Maka se despidieron y Soul entro a lo que Kai siguio su camino poniéndose los audífonos y escogió una canción la cual comenzó a tararear por lo bajo

**(3)**_A horrid fate, never the two roads join here_  
_Each of them choose a road and a destiny_  
_Adverse fate, it's the nature of fighting_  
_It's the truth, go against one, go against the one_

_Alike, it's all like a spiral  
Alike, at all times I hate it  
Alike, it's all like a spiral  
Alike, I hate everything, everything_

_Irreconcilable  
Everything and all I hate it  
Hate, hate it  
Irreconcilable  
No compromising  
How'd we get here? Can we change it or what?_

siguió la letra de la canción hasta llegar a su departamento, uno modesto, tan grande como el de Soul y Maka pero con la sala en primer plano en el que estaba un sofá para dos personas y dos sillones en frente y un televisor que estaba en frente del sofá a la derecha la cocina y después un pasillo que tenia dos puertas a un lado para finalizar en el baño, en cada puerta había un nombre ''Naomi'', ''Kai'', el joven entro a su apartamento y se encontró a su arma en el sofá recostada viendo la televisión con su pijama que consistía en un short verde y una blusa de botones amarilla

- ¿no fuiste a dormir con Natsumi-chan? -le dijo el chico poniendo los audífonos alrededor de su cuello pero sin pausar la música que siguió sonado

- no... ella se durmió sola en tu cuarto... -dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ven siéntate conmigo -le dijo haciéndole señas con la mano para que viniera

- esta bien -se sentó con ella- no esperaba que siguieras despierta, te dije que saldría con los demás y que yo comería cualquier cosa -la canción cambio a otra y la letra resonó haciendo sonreír a Naomi la cual la comenzó a cantar

**(4)**_I can't stop, get ready now_  
_Let's go into the wonderland_  
_I can't tell you and me apart now_  
_Like a virtue and vice_  
_Like us, Yeah_

_Let things ride now_  
_Where will you go to do?_  
_But always antithetic to you and me, yeah_  
_opposite sides of the same coin_

_Yeah, I wish a little star_  
_What are you wishing now?_  
_Some time is to the same way?_  
_No way, at the same place but a different way_  
_We wish a little star so virtue and vice_  
_Like as oil and water we seem to be incompatible_

_- _no sabia que la conocías -dijo el castaño

- si la conozco desde que me dijiste que te gustaba ''Blazblue'' -respondió la morena sonriendole al chico- investigue sobre el ademas de que se que estas ahorrando para una PS3

- ah vamos... -dijo al suspirar- ¿de que quieres hablar?

- de por que me ignoraste todo el día de hoy... me sentí mal por eso

- ¿y como crees que me sentí cuando me diste una cachetada y me dijiste que ojala no me hubieras besado? -le dijo cortante a lo que la chica se sorprendió- no se sintió muy bien...

- es que estaba enojada... no sabia lo que decía

- ¿y porque te enojaste?

- no me gusta verte pelear solo y me asuste mucho cuando ese hombre saco un cuchillo...

- vamos... me he enfrentado a gente peor, ese tipo no fue nada, ademas tenia mis ''dardos de la suerte''

- pero...

- no lo pude soportar... cuando Soul me dijo lo que a ti y a Maka les habían dicho esos hombres, la sangre me hirvió de rabia

- ¡no quiero que te hagas daño! -dijo la chica al comenzar a llorar- ¡no me perdonaría si algo te pasara y yo como tu arma no te protegiera!

- Naomi... -suavemente el la abrazo provocando un sonrojo en ambos y que a ella le salieran mas lagrimas- nada me pasara... porque tu siempre me proteges... ademas hace dos días estuve metido en una pelea mas dura con ese chico Keith y es la primera ves que encuentro a alguien que me encuentro a alguien del cual deba pelear con todas mis fuerzas... yo te llevare a convertirte en una Death Scythe, esas cosas a lo mejor se repetirán, pero si estamos juntos... lo haremos todo, incluso rescatar a Sam

- Kai... gracias, tendré que esforzarme para que seamos mejores técnico y arma...

- bien, entonces creo que es hora de dormir, pero esta ves no juntos

- esta bien... ¡no espera hay algo que quería mostrarte!

- ¿que es?

- bueno es... sígueme -le indico entrar a su habitación y con cuidado se subió en una silla y empezó a buscar en un armario alto, a lo que el chico solo observaba con una cara de duda, pero se dio cuenta que ella subida en esa silla y su short dejaban al descubierto la figura de sus piernas y muslos, el castaño aparto la mirada cohibido y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que lo distrajera, paseando la mirada por el cuarto de color amarillo claro con una cama y unas sabanas azul claro al lado una mesa de estudio y una computadora blanca ademas y unos libros, a diferencia que el de el que tenia bastantes posters de anime y vídeo juegos el de ella se veía muy ordenado- aquí esta -dijo al sacar un estuche de violín negro al lo que ella se bajo de la silla y lo puso sobre su cama- esto es algo que me llego desde hace un año pero no te lo dije, una herencia de mi bisabuelo materno, Cornelius Evans, el tocaba el violín y mi madre me inscribió en clases de violín en la escuela cuando era pequeña, según la historia, su hijo o mi abuelo se aparto de la familia al no poder tocar ningún instrumento,ademas de que no heredo los característicos ojos de su padre y le salieron azules como los de su madre

- ¿de que color eran?

- rojos... como los de Soul -dijo al lo que se sorprendió el chico- soy familia de Soul, tenemos el mismo bisabuelo, pero nuestros abuelos eran hermanos, Jack Evans es mi abuelo y su hermana Amelia Evans es la abuela de Soul

- ¿como lo supiste?

- cuando vi a Soul y sus ojos rojos ademas de su cabello lo supe, investigue sobre el en los archivos del Shibusen para estar segura, su verdadero nombre es Soul Evans y le ensañaron a tocar el piano como a su abuela y a su hermano mayor Wes el violín, somos como primos segundos pero el no lo sabe debido a que mi abuelo fue desheredado de la familia Evans y casi nunca se hablo de el, mi madre Sophia Evans aunque ahora es Sophia Nakamura es la prima del padre de Soul, Benjamin Evans, ellos no saben de mi debido a mi apellido japones por mi padre, Kotaro Nakamura

- ¿y esperaste todo esto para decirme? -pregunto el castaño con audífonos

- nunca me preguntaste sobre mi pasado, yo recién me entero de que eres hermano segundo de Black Star, así que es mejor decirte que yo soy prima segunda de Soul, después de tanto tiempo ahora nos conocemos mas aun, pero sera mejor que no digamos nada por ahora a los demás chicos

- si... -el chico bostezo- creo que ya me voy a dormir... espera... Natsumi-chan esta en mi cama, tendré que dormir en el sofá...

- si... etto... puedes... dormir conmigo -dijo la chica avergonzada

- ya te acostumbraste verdad? -dijo y ella asintió- bueno, voy a cambiarme -salio y sin despertar a Natsumi que descansaba en la cama de Kai el solo agarro su pijama que era una playera gris y una Bermuda azul agua, con cuidado dejo su ropa normal en una silla y sus audífonos encima de su laptop negra y dejo la revista que le había prestado Kid con cuidado en un lugar que nadie la buscara, entre su ropa interior...- aquí estarás bien... espérame para mañana...

regreso para donde estaba su arma ya acostada de lado, la cama de Naomi era mas grande que la de Kai así que le fue fácil acostarse sin que ella se moviera y que quedara de espaldas, Kai se quedo viendo el violín desde la mesa _''¿como sonara cuando ella lo toca?'' _se pregunto a si mismo dejando que el sueño lo consumiera y luego quedándose dormido

* * *

dejando que los rayos le dieran en la cara el chico se despertó para ver que Naomi no estaba a su lado, se levanto y froto sus ojos saliendo de el cuarto de su amiga escuchando una melodía que le resultaba familiar

en la sala estaba Naomi tocando una melodía que contrastaba con la que Kai tocaba en su guitarra, Naomi ya vestida como todos los días con su falda colegial color azul oscuro, unos zapatos deportivos blancos, unas medias negras las cuales subían hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa azul turquesa y su sudadera blanca si capucha con lineas en las mangas de color azul

mientras en la cocina estaba Natsumi comiendo el desayuno que le preparo Naomi, la niña estaba vestida con una falda rosa y una blusa blanca con un chaleco amarillo ademas de sus coletas atadas en dos listones dorados que quedaban bien con su pelo rubio brillante

- Near The Border **(5) -**dijo al salir de la habitación- pero esa es la parte que hace la cantante no la guitarra

- es que así queda mejor con lo que tu tocas en la guitarra, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

- si -le respondió- ¿sabes? mi abuelo diría ''¡esa si es una guataca arrecha!''

- eh? -dijo la morena confundida

- guataca se le dice a componer de oído en Venezuela, el abuelo decía que los músicos que componen por el sonido de las notas y por como se leen las notas se les dice ''guataqueros'' en Venezuela

- oh...

- ¡Naomi-neechan es genial tocando el violín!

- y espera a que veas a tu Onii-chan tocando la guitarra -dijo Naomi

- ¡quiero verlo quiero verlo!

- tal ves en la tarde o después, por ahora voy a darme una ducha Naomi

- esta bien, voy a preparar nuestro desayuno

todo ya estaba mas normal en la vida de estos dos chicos, en la tarde Kid los había invitado a una partida de baloncesto y ellos aceptaron

después de la salida del Shibusen llegaron a su apartamento y se cambiaron para poder jugar

- ¿Naomi-neechan que me pongo? -dijo la niña alzando los brazos para que Naomi la ayudara

- vamos a ver -saco del armario un vestido blanco que le llegaba a la niña hasta la parte de abajo de sus rodillas y que tenia unos detalles dorados en los bordes- menos mal que Liz me dio toda esta ropa cuando le dije que había regresado con Natsumi-chan de Alemania -agradeció la chica en vos alta- ¿te gusta?

- ¡me encanta! -dijo la niña girando sobre si misma y feliz

- bien, Kai ya estamos listas -dijo Naomi saliendo de su cuarto con un short color verde, unos zapatos azules y una blusa manga corta azul cielo

- voy -salio el chico con un jean gris oscuro unos zapatos deportivos negros, una playera negra y una sudadera manga corta azul, ademas de sus audífonos - estoy listo, vamos

- Onii-chan, ¿me puedes cargar? -dijo Natsumi alzando los brazos para que Kai la cargara

- claro -se agacho y la tomo en brazos para con fuerzas alzarla

- ¿estas seguro?

- no es tan pesado -dijo poniendo una sonrisa forzada- es hora de irnos

salieron para el campo de baloncesto donde estaban todos sus amigos vestidos con ropas casuales, después de una hora de juego Soul, Kid y Kai estaban descansando en una banca

- uff... vaya partido -dijo el peli blanco

- no esta mal -dijo el peli negro- despues de todo relajarse en momentos como este es algo bueno

- si... -suspiro el castaño

- hey Soul -lo llamo el peli negro- ¿como va tu herida?

- ¿herida? -pregunto el castaño oscuro

- ah la herida que me hiso Chrona... va mejor ya no me duele

- ¿oh esa de la que me hablaste el otro día? -dijo el oji marrón

- si... me la hice por proteger a Maka... -contesto el oji rojo

- pero fue por algo bueno -dijo el oji ámbar- proteger a tu técnico es algo necesario para una pareja

- si... bueno después de todo ahora Chrona esta con nosotros y Medusa esta muerta -dijo al pararse el oji rojo- vamos Kai, no creo que Chrona y Maka sepan mucho de baloncesto

- claro viejo -se paro el castaño y se acercaron a los demás mientras jugaban

- vamos Chrona tienes que arquear mas la espalda así -le mostro Soul agarrando la pelota y mostrandole a Chrona como lanzar- ¡asi!

tiro el balon y Black Star lo atrapo en el aire

- ORE-SAMA NO DEJARA QUE LE QUITEN EL BALON Y EL PROTAGONISMO

- ¡pero estoy en tu equipo! -le grito el peli blanco

- oh cierto jajajajaja -se comenzó a reír si darse cuanta de que Kai se le aproximo por detrás y le quito el balón- ¡¿eh?!

- deberías estar mas atento, Tsubaki y Naomi cubran a los demás, ¡Liz ahí va! -se la lanzo a Liz y ella la atrapo

- ¡la tengo! -la atrapo y se dio cuenta de que su hermana iba hacia ella a toda velocidad- ¡¿a quien se la tiro?!

- ¡Liz aquí! -grito Kid cerca del aro, se la lanzo y el la atrapo

- ¡te tengo rayitas! -grito el peli azul corriendo hacia Kid

- Kai atraparla -Kid se la lanzo al otro lado y Kai que era cubrido por Maka le dio una vuelta por el lado y atrapo la pelota en el aire

- ¿eh? -Maka quedo confundida

- ¡Maka ve quitarle el balón! -le grito Soul pero era tarde, Kai lanzo el balon y este entro en el aro- mierda...

- ¡ganamos! -grito Liz contenta

- buen juego a todos -les dijo Tsubaki a su equipo que era Naomi, Liz, Kai y Kid

- ese fue un pase amigo -le dijo Kai a Kid y estos chocaron sus manos

- buen lanzamiento -le dijo el peli negro

- ganamos dos rondas -dijo Liz- el equipo de Soul, Maka, Black Star, Patty y Chrona solo a ganado una

- ¡pido que sea tres rondas de cinco para el ganador! -grito Black Star

- eso dijiste cuando ganamos la primera ronda -dijo Kid con una gota de sudor en su nuca- ¿que tal si hacemos una ronda de chicos contra chicas?

- ¿eh?, pero Maka y yo no jugamos muy bien -dijo Naomi

- tienen ventaja de altura -le respondió Kai- Tsubaki, Liz y Patty son mas altas que Soul, Black, Kid y yo, ¿que tal si Maka juega con nosotros y así quedamos parejos?

- ¡esta bien! -dijo Black Star- entonces los equipos serán Soul, Kid, Kai, Maka y el gran ORE-SAMA, y el otro serán Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, Naomi y Chrona

- ¡SI! -gritaron todos al lo que comenzaron el partido

pero cierto peli negro estaba pensando en una forma de relajarse con todos sus amigos

- deberíamos hacer una fiesta... -susurro para si mismo

- ¿dijiste algo Kid? -le pregunto Soul

- luego les digo -dijo volviendo al partido _''si, una fiesta seria buena idea'' _pensó...

* * *

**Nota del autor**: WAZAAAAAAAAAA

ok ok entiendo se pone viejo el wazaaaa, pero es mi marca de saludo, tal ves lo cambie después

este si es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, me inspire bastante, ademas de que ahora los capitulo serán así

no saben como me mate la cabeza para pensar como es que Naomi seria pariente de Soul y Kai seria pariente de Black Star

pero ya quedo claro: Soul y Naomi son primos segundos y Kai y Black Star son hermanos segundo (creo que así se dice)

Referencias:

(1): para los que hayan leído el manga spin-off Soul Eater Nott, sabrán que Liz y Patty trabajaron en el café como mecerás, en la entrada se veía escrito DeathBucks

(2): Jin Kisaragi: personaje del juego de pelea blazblue en todas sus entregas como co-protagonista, el diseño de Max lo hice a base de el, así como en parte el estilo de pelea y lo que dijo Kai se parece bastante a el

(3): Under Heaven Destruction es el nombre de esa canción, es el tema de pelea de Ragna The Bloodedge y Jin Kisaragi, esta es la versión L.A. vocal

(4): Active Ángel es otra canción de Blazblue, tema de Platinum The Trinity, también en versión L.A. vocal

(5): Near The Border: tema Ending de Ace Combat Zero: the Belkan war, esta canción tiene como principal una guitarra y en una parte una cantante de opera, Naomi estaba haciendo esa parte pero con su violín...

si tienes dudas de alguna canción, recuerda... ¡youtube es tu amigo!

eso es todo por hoy

dejen su review amigos lectores... ¡YO ME LARGO!


	10. Chapter 9

**_los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de atsushi okubo, BONES y square enix. cualquier material o contenido mencionado pertenece a sus respectivos autores_**

**Capitulo 9: fiesta y resonancia**

**General POV **

la música y el ambiente feliz se podía percibir en la mansión de Death The Kid el cual después del partido de Baloncesto con sus amigos había organizado una fiesta para poder relajarse con sus amigos, Tsubaki llevo la comida y Soul un poco de música

- Tsubaki puedo decir que esta comida la hice yo? -dijo Liz

- ah no esta bien -dijo Tsubaki con una gota en la frente- ¿pero para que? -no se dio que Liz ya no estaba y que se había ido a hablar con un chico de como 18 años que estaba en la fiesta

- oh entonces esta comida la hiciste tu? -dijo el chico

- si, la verdad es que...

- ¡mami, mama, madre! -se le tiro encima Patty a Liz

- eh?, ya tienes un hija a esta edad

- ¡yahoooo mama aquí estas! -grito Black Star también al tirarsele encima

- ¡¿tienes dos?!

- no espera -dijo Liz tratando de hablar con el

- lo siento creo que me llaman... por ahí -y el tipo se fue, dejando que Patty y Black Star rieran como locos y que Liz los comenzara a perseguir furiosa

al lo lejos estaba Chrona observando la escena agarrándose un brazo

- por favor tendrás disculparlos -se le acerco Kid a un lado- con gente como ellos casi nunca hay tranquilidad alrededor

- si... -dijo tímida- a-aun me estoy acostumbrando... pero no me molesta...

- nadie va a salir corriendo si te le acercas -dijo Kid sonriendo a la peli rosa y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa- puedes socializar a tu ritmo, no hay prisa

- g-gracias -dijo con un leve sonrojo

- ¡buenas noches! -dijo Black Star llegando a los dos por detrás- ¿Chrona que haces con este aburrido? vamos a divertirnos, ¡PUAJ! -recibió un golpe en la cara de Maka

- no molestes a Chrona -dijo Maka

- ¡no la molesto! -dijo el peli azul levantándose y agarrando a Chrona por los hombros- Chrona si alguien te molesta no dudes en decirme que yo le daré una paliza al que te moleste

- ¿por que hacen esto todos...? -dijo bajando Chrona la cabeza

- no es obvio? -dijo Maka- todos somos tus amigos -dijo con todos a su alrrededor

- ¡si eso es verdad denme algo de comer! -dijo Ragnarok saliendo del cuerpo de Chrona

- Ragnarok...

- aquí tienes la comida de Tsubaki -dijo Patty con un tenedor

- espero que te guste -dijo Tsubaki a lo que Ragnarok se la tragaba

- que asco -dijeron Soul y Kai al mismo tiempo

- saben? -dijo Kai y todos lo voltearon a ver- esta es la primera fiesta a la que vengo con tantos amigos a mi alrededor

- ¿en serio? -dijo Maka

- si... nunca tuve tantos amigos como ahora...

- bueno pues no te pongas depresivo -le dijo Maka- desde ahora todos somos tus amigos

- gracias -dijo sonriente el castaño que esta ves no iba con sus audífonos en el cuello, vestido con unos zapatos negros ademas de un pantalón gris y una playera negra abajo de una chaqueta de cuero azul

- ahora tenemos mas amigos -dijo Naomi acercándose a Kai con una blusa negra de manga corta, ademas de una falda blanca y unas botas marrones- estoy segura de que algún día traeremos también a Sam -dijo agarrándose del brazo del chico

- ¡Onii-chan...! -grito Natsumi corriendo hacia Kai

- ¿que pasa Natsumi-chan te diviertes?

- si -dijo la niña sonriente- pero no vas a tocar la guitarra hoy? -dijo a lo que todos lo miraron

- tal ves después -le dijo el castaño acariciándole la cabeza a la niña la cual asintió con un leve sonrojo que pasaba por rosado en sus mejillas

paso el rato y Soul estaba con Liz, Maka y Kai alrededor de un tocadiscos

- espero que les guste -dijo Soul- como era una fiesta traje algunos discos de funk

- no no Soul están muy buenos -dijo Liz- gracias por traerlos

- en serio? -dijo el peli blanco- creo que el ambiente no encaja bien

- entonces toca el piano -dijo Maka agarrando el brazo de Soul y apuntando a un piano que estaba en una esquina- ahí hay uno

- ¿por que debería? -dijo el peli blanco

- hace tiempo que no te escucho tocar -respondió la peli ceniza

- paso, yo me voy al baño -dijo Soul comenzando a caminar y dejando a Maka gruñendo

- ah se escapo -dijo Liz- ¿pero Soul sabe tocar el piano?

- si... solo toco una ves para mi cuando nos conocimos -dijo Maka- fue una muy rara, pero el me dijo antes de tocar ''así soy yo''... pero que sea de esa manera hace que sea un compañero interesante

- pues parece que perdimos la ocasión para escucharle -dijo Liz- pero... Natsumi no dijo algo acerca de que quería escuchar a Kai tocar la guitarra?

- eh?... pues si -dijo el castaño

- Kai por que no tacas una canción? -dijo Maka- que tal la que escuche cuando fui a tu casa, etto... ¿como se llamaba?

- Near The Border -dijo Kai- pero es que...

- vamos Kai -le rogó Maka- solo una canción, ademas Natsumi-chan te quería escuchar -Kai comenzó a pensarlo... no tenia ninguna opción, el no era tan osado como Soul y no quería dejar a Liz y a Maka con las ganas de escucharlo

- esta bien, solo una canción... -dijo Kai- pero con una condición

- cual? -dijeron Maka y Liz al mismo tiempo

- que Naomi me acompañe con el violín -dijo a lo que Naomi se volteo a verlo y este solo le guiño el ojo

- Naomi toca el violín? -pregunto Maka- no lo sabia

- y hasta hace poco yo tampoco... -comenzó a decir pero Naomi le llego por detrás y le dio un zape y este comenzó a reír

- ¡te dije que no lo dijeras! -dijo ella

- solo les dije lo del violín -dijo sonriendo- ademas no voy tacar sin que tu estés conmigo con el violín y toques lo que estabas tocando esta mañana cuando salí del cuarto -ella se sonrojo

- baka... esta bien tocare

- bien -dijo Liz- entonces iré a buscar uno de los instrumentos de Kid en la parte de atrás

- pues -dijo Kai- yo solo estoy acostumbrado a tocar con mi guitarra, pero esta en mi casa

- no hay problema pídele su moto a Soul -dijo Maka- yo voy contigo, la moto esta abajo

- ¡bien!, al fin podre usar la moto de Soul -dijo Kai emocionado- se la he pedido varias veces pero el no me la quiere prestar, solo una ves que fue cuando me enseño a manejara

obligado y amenazado por un Maka-chop al final Soul accedió a prestarle su moto a Kai ya que en ella la casa de Kai y Naomi estaba a solo 5 minutos de ida y vuelta, por lo que tardaban 10 minutos, Kai se monto a la moto y Maka detrás de el abrazándose a su espalda, a esto Kai se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para que no se notara

- si le pasa algo a mi moto... -dijo Soul sonriendo torcidamente- no respondo... y con Maka tampoco vayan muy juntitos -dijo y las mejillas de Maka también se pusieron rojas

- idiota... -le dijo la chica

- tranquilo viejo yo no te la voy a quitar a ninguna de las dos -dijo Kai y Maka se rió para luego darle un suave golpe con la mano en la cabeza simulando un Maka-chop pequeño y el arranco la moto saliendo por las calles de Death City

- que hermoso se ve Death City por la noche -dijo Maka

- si... nunca había viajado así por aquí en la noche

- Kai... ¿en serio piensas poder rescatar a Sam de la locura? -dijo de la nada

- si... si lo pienso, así como tu rescataste a Chrona y no dejaste que la locura no te afectara aun con sangre negra adentro, la próxima ves que la vea lo haré...

- pero... es arriesgado...

- no importa, tengo a Naomi conmigo

- la quieres mucho verdad?, a Naomi

- lo mismo que tu quieres a Soul -dijo el chico y a Maka le dio un sonrojo que aunque ella estaba atrás de Kai, el lo noto

- pero tu llevas ventaja con ella, ya le diste su primer beso

- ¿y? también era el mio, ademas de que si, ella me gusta... pero no se... por ahora los sentimientos por ella están mezclados con lo que siento por Sam...

- eso no importa, yo te quiero ver muy junto a Naomi según las promesas que se han hecho, me es fácil ver lo bien que sus almas reaccionan la una con la otra, tienes todo mi apoyo con ella, ademas siempre estaré aquí apoyándote si estas desconsolado como tu amiga

- gracias Maka... -ella puso suavemente su cabeza a descansar en la espalda de Kai y este acelero el paso- desde que te vi supe que podríamos ser buenos amigos...

- si... amigos... -dijo lentamente

- tienes sueño?

- un poco... ya llegamos?

- si, la voy a parar en frente de la entrada

- ok, vamos a entrar -dijo Maka tratando de disimular su cansancio al subir las escaleras, Kai le dijo a Maka que se quedara en la sala mientras el buscaba su guitarra, sus audífonos y el violín de Naomi

- por cierto Kai -dijo Maka- ¿como es que Naomi sabe tocar el violín

- su madre la inscribió en clases de violín cuando era pequeña y hace un año le llego esto que era de su bisabuelo y practicaba a escondidas de mi

- ¿y quien era su bisabuelo?

- eso deberás preguntárselo tu -dijo Kai con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Maka a lo que ella sonrió

- tienes esa costumbre de guiñar el ojo verdad?

- solo a veces, vamos que nos deben esperar en la casa de Kid

- claro -Kai se quedo con sus audífonos en sus oídos y su guitarra en un estuche colgando de su espalda, y Maka con el violín de Naomi

llegaron a la fiesta donde les habían puesto dos sillas en una parte de la sala para que quedara en el centro y fuera ''simétrico''

- bueno amigos, aquí están nuestros dos amigos Kai y Naomi que nos van a tocar una pieza para entretenernos -hablo el pequeño Shimigami- esta se llama ''Near The Border'', ahora les damos la bienvenida

salieron los dos y se sentaron en las sillas, Kai sin aviso se puso sus audífonos para salir del mundo y concentrarse en su música al mismo tiempo que Naomi alzaba el arco de su violín en señal de estar lista

**(N/A: aquí pongan la canción si ustedes quieren, pongan en youtube ''ace combat zero near the border'')**

comenzó agitando las cuerdas para luego comenzar la melodía principal mientras Naomi lo seguía con el ritmo de la canción y haciendo algunas vibraciones con las cuerdas, ahora era una escala hacia arriba y luego una mas corta de bajada aumentando la intensidad, ahora era la melodía un poco mas grabe que al principio, siguieron hasta que Naomi ahora era la solista con las partes de opera con su violín y Kai el acompañamiento, luego se podían escuchar algunos aplausos siguiendo el ritmo en el publico, llegando al clímax de la pieza, ellos solo sonrieron para si mismos al tiempo que aceleraba el tiempo de la canción, para dar unos golpes a las cuerdas y luego la melodía inicial, para luego hacerla mas aguda subiendo la velocidad y luego una suave escala paso por la nada escuchándose en la guitarra al rasgar las cuerdas dejando al final una melodía lenta y triste, un corte y paran y tres segundos de silencio y el violín entro con la guitarra haciendo el mismo sonido triste pero al mismo tiempo con un ápice de esperanza, luego un rasgar suave de las cuerdas que se intensifico y luego una suave melodía que se iba perdiendo en el silencio que tenían los dos

la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras ellos dos sonreían y buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos los cuales sonreían mientras estaban sentados en su mesa

- ¡bueno denles un aplauso a estos dos -dijo Liz- ahora sigan divirtiéndose!

- Liz -la llamo Kid

- ¡Onee-chan Onee-chan! -grito Patty

- ¿que pasa?

- tenemos que salir -dijo Kid- ordenes de mi padre

-oh... -dijo la rubia mayor- ¿y a donde vamos?

- al desierto del Sahara

- ¡¿que?! -dijo Liz

- deberán cubrir su piel para no quemarse

- pero por que vamos?

- por una herramienta demoníaca

- ¿herramienta demoníaca? -dijo Liz confundida

- conoces la historia del ''tren desbocado del Sahara''?

- me suena...

- es un tren que viaja sin rumbo por el desierto, pero esto no es lo que preocupa a mi padre, sino que la fuente de energía de ese tren es una herramienta demoníaca, una fuente de energía infinita, mi padre quiere que la recuperemos antes que Aracnophobia le ponga las manos encima

- ¿y por que nosotros?

- el tren va a mas de 500km por hora sobre la arena, nadie ademas de nosotros puede encargarse de esto -le dijo Kid materializando su Skate en sus manos- es por eso que nos vamos

los tres salieron de la mansión sin saber que cierto castaño los había escuchado detrás de unos pilares cerca de una pared

- ''herramienta demoníaca''? -dijo Kai detrás de la pared y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con las manos en sus bolsillos _''el Brew que dijo Shimigami-sama debe ser eso, Aracnophobia va tras el, esa es la organización en la que están Sam y mi padre''_ dijo Hablando con sigo mismo en su cabeza _''la lección especial de Stein es en dos días, no me puedo distraer ahora'' _pensó para si mismo llegando donde estaba su arma y sus amigos

- Chrona estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe al Shibusen -dijo Maka a Chrona- ya que después de todo Kid se fue y la fiesta ya esta por terminarse

- no... -dijo Chrona la cual no había prado de sonreír en toda la fiesta- estoy bien

- si Kid no volvió eso quiere decir que no es tan BIG como yo -dijo el peli azul- ¡Chrona la proxima ves ven a nuestra casa!

- que a un tragón como Ragnarok le guste mi comida me anima a cocinar mas -dijo Tsubaki

- si -dijo Chrona sin perder la sonrisa

- ¡cállense! -grito Ragnarok- ¡yo paso de ir a su casa! -pero todos lo ignoraban

- bueno, adios

- nos vemos

- ¡adios!

- hasta luego

siguieron caminando

- ¿¡Chrona por que no consigues un compañero que sepa cocina!?

- porque tu eres mi compañero Raganrok -dijo la peli rosa- esta fiesta fue divertida

- ¡vaya que eres simple! -dijo Ragnarok

''todos somos tus amigos Chrona'' resonaban las palabras de Maka en su cabeza dejando que ella sonriera, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde las sombras

ella se volteo con una cara de terror para ver a una niña que la observaba, pero no era una niña común... era...

- M-Medusa-sama...

- te he echado de menos Chrona

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

- es inútil -dijo Kid- no consigo ninguna información ni pistas en ninguna de los libros de nivel uno

''Eibon y Shimigami son lo mismo'' resonaron esas palabras en la cabeza de Kid _''¿quien es diablos es Eibon?'' _

- Kid... -resonó la vos de Kai al lado de Kid el cual se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Kai- ¿que es una herramienta demoníaca? -dijo de la nada el castaño

- de donde sacaste eso?

- esa no es una respuesta -dijo sin rodeos y Kid suspiro

- lamentablemente no tengo mucha información -dijo Kid- mi padre se la guarda toda para si mismo y sus hombres de confianza, solo se que es una fuente de energía muy poderosa y que Aracnophobia y el Shibusen se están peleando por ellas, ademas que dentro de poco va haber una batalla por otra, en la isla Lost, ¿lo sabes no?

- hmm... si, Shimigami-sama nos aviso a Naomi y a mi, ademas de que también vamos a ir, es por eso que Stein nos llamo para esa lección especial mañana

- porque tanto interés en las herramientas derrepente? -pregunto el pelinegro

- curiosidad -dijo- en fin, ¿que haces?

- investigo sobre algo... ¿sabes quien es Eibon? -pregunto Kid a lo que el chico no respondió ya que no sabia nada, solo negó con la cabeza- no importa, no esperaba que tuvieras información, pero iba a por otros libros

- ok, no estoy haciendo nada así que por ahora me llevas acuestas -dijo Kai en tono de broma

- ya que... -dijo Kid- bueno acompáñame -caminaron hasta el mostrador de la biblioteca donde estaba el bibliotecario- disculpe

- si? -dijo el bibliotecario- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- estoy buscando información sobre un hombre que debe aparecer en los libros de máximo nivel -dijo Kid

- ¿me dejan ven sus tarjetas de estudiantes? -dijo el hombre y ellos dos sacaron sus carnets y se los entregaron- lo siento pero los dos tienen apenas tienen dos estrellas, los estudiantes de una o dos estrellas solo pueden acceder al nivel unos de información, los de tres al nivel dos, los profesores al nivel tres, y solo las Death Scythe y los Death Meisters pueden acceder al el nivel 4 de información, ustedes dos señor... -reviso los carnets- Death The Kid y Kai Edwards apenas son estudiantes de una estrella

- ¿puede por favor darle la vuelta a mi carnet? -dijo Kid

- a ver -dijo el hombre y dio la vuelta al carnet de Kid y vio que tenia una forma de calavera como la de Shimigami, ademas de la palabra ''DEATH'' escrita en mayúsculas- mis mas sinceras disculpas no sabia que usted era el hijo de Shimigami-sama, ahora mismo voy por el libro que usted pidió, espere un momento

- gracias -dijo Kid recargándose sobre el mostrador

- bueno Kid parece que yo si no puedo ver esa información así que sera mejor que me vaya -dijo Kai

- no tranquilo -dijo Kid- no creo que aya problema con que tu también veas ese libro si lo ves conmigo -el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y asintió

_''no somos mas que técnicos de una estrellas... en otras circunstancias preferiría jugar en igualdad de condiciones con todos lo demás, pero...''_ pensó Kid para si mismo _''si le pregunto a mi padre seguro pasara lo mismo que con lo de la época del Kishin... no me dirá nada, es decir que debo investigar de esto por mi cuenta''_ dijo en sus pensamientos mirando a Kai _''bueno... tal ves no solo'' _pensó con una sonrisa al saber que este chico tenia la energía para investigar junto a el sobre Eibon, por que según lo que le contaron y lo que el sabe, que el padre y la amiga de Kai, Ray y Sam, estén en Aracnophobia tal ves le este dando esa intriga al chico de conseguir información, ademas que el se ve de confianza

- Kid-sama disculpe la espera -dijo el bibliotecario saliendo de los estantes de libros

- ¿encontró el libro? -dijo Kid

- si, un volumen del nivel 4... relacionado con Eibon

- ¿en que estantería esta? -dijo Kid

- ahí radica el problema -dijo el hombre- fue prestado hace mas o menos 4 meses y medio y no ha sido devuelto aun

- bueno si alguien lo tomo prestado yo podría ir rápido y pedírselo directamente -dijo Kai- solo dígame quien fue el que lo pidió

el hombre comenzó a buscar en sus archivos buscando la información de quien lo tomo

- lo lamento muchísimo... -dijo el hombre- pero debido a nuestra ineptitud no podemos identificar quien se llevo el libro que están buscando -el hombre dejo ver una tarjeta que puso sobre la mesa- lo único que dejo fue una firma con una ''M''... lo siento muchísimo

Kid comenzó a pensar y rascarse la cabeza en símbolo de desesperación _''¿pero quien pudo haber tomado ese libro hace 4 meses y medio...?''_ pensó el joven Shimigami _''estamos en el 17 de septiembre... el 1 de abril fue el aniversario del Shibusen... ¡el ataque que condujo la resurrección del Kishin!... M... ¡Medusa!''_ pensó poniendo una cara de terror

- ¡mierda! -dijo Kid en vos alta

- lo siento muchísimo -dijo otra ves el hombre

- Kid... -dijo Kai poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

- acompáñame Kai, por favor discúlpenos señor -le dijo Kid comenzando a caminar fuera de la biblioteca con Kai a su lado- esa M... creo que se de quien podría ser...

- quien?, si lo sabes hay que ir a pedírselo

- si fuera tan fácil lo habría hecho... esa M es de hecho de Medusa... -dijo y Kai abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida

- ¿la bruja madre de Chrona? -dijo el castaño- ¿no esta muerta?

- siempre dude que lo estaba o no... -dijo el peli negro- una bruja como ella puede haber sobrevivido a eso... según los archivos el libro fue prestado unos días antes del aniversario del Shibusen, en ese entonces Medusa todavía era la enfermera del Shibusen junto con Nygus-sensei... es posible que ella aya sobrevivido de su pelea con Stein y escapado con el libro... pero solo es una teoría que puede ser posible... incluso después de la muerte ella nos sigue atormentando...

- pero como dijiste es solo una teoría -dijo el castaño con audífonos en el cuello- ella era una profesora que solo puede acceder al nivel 3, el libro era del nivel 4, así que pudo también ser robado, porque ninguna Death Scythe y Death Meister estaba aquí en esa fecha

- tienes razón -dijo Kid- pero creo que te estoy metiendo en un asunto muy serio amigo mio... y creo que desde ahora seria mejor seguir mi investigación yo solo... tienes otras cosas por las cuales preocuparte como Naomi y Natsumi-chan... ya eres como su hermano-padre para ella y no quiero alejarte de ninguna de las dos

era verdad... ahora Kai estaba ocupándose de Natsumi y ella lo veía como un hermano, y el lo sabia así que lo mejor era retirarse... por ahora...

- esta bien... -dijo Kai- pero acuérdate que todavía tengo los asuntos de Sam y mi padre

- claro... -dijo Kid- mira ahí están todos, ve con ellos yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

- ok... -dijo el irse con todos- ¡hola!

- hey viejo -la saludo Soul al igual que todos- ¿y Kid?, ¿lo vi hace un rato contigo?

- eso pues... -dijo el castaño- estábamos investigando sobre algo...

- ¿sobre que? -le dijo Maka

- eso sera mejor que lo diga después -dijo Kai poniendo una sonrisa

- Kai... -lo llamo su arma tocándole el hombro y susurrándole al oído- estas muy misterioso hoy, ¿estas bien? -ella lo conocía muy bien para saber cuando el estaba escondiendo algo, las herramientas demoníacas le llamaban mucho la atención a Kai, no por su poder, si no porque su padre y Sam iban tras ellas, eso era lo que hacia que el se intrigara, Naomi no sabia lo de las herramientas, pero si sabia que cuando Kai estaba así era porque algo pasaba con el o con alguien cercano a el

- luego tal ves te lo digo -le contesto en un susurro- ¿de que hablaban?

- ¡pues le estábamos convenciendo a Soul de que tocara el piano! -dijo Patty- ¡vamos Soul toca el piano!

- yo también quiero escucharte -le dijo Tsubaki al peli blanco- así como ya escuchamos a Kai anoche

- ¿que canción te gustaría tocar? le dijo Liz

- toca algo que este a mi altura -le dijo el peli azul

- hey amigo -salio Kai- yo te puedo acompañar con la guitarra

- la verdad es que no soy tan bueno como para tocar ante el publico -dijo Soul

- pero a mi me dejaste escucharte -le dijo Maka- ¡esa ves estuviste muy bien!

Soul fruncio el ceño y aparto la mirada

- eso es porque no tienes buen gusto musical -le dijo enojado- por eso te gusto

- ¡¿QUE?! -respondió Maka- ¡no te metas con el ''trance fusion''! -grito sorprendiendo a todos

- ¿en serio escuchas eso? -dijo Liz con mirada incredula

- que triste... -dijo Patty

- mis notas son malas, ¿pero esto? -dijo Black Star- las supera por mucho

- ¡lo escucho porque me gusta, así que déjenme en paz! -grito la peli ceniza sonrojada de vergüenza

- esto Maka... -se le acerco Kai por detrás y le toco el hombro- no te gusta otro tipo de música?, como por ejemplo el Jazz o el Blues, incluso el Rock?

- no me he sentado nunca a escuchar bien esa música ademas que el Trance -le respondió

- entonces escucha esto -le dijo sacándose los audífonos del cuello y estirando el cable que estaba en su camisa para poder ponérselos a Maka- pontelos, esta canción te gustara ya que es una mezcla de Rock con un poco de Jazz

- ¿es de un anime? -dijo Maka alzando una ceja

- casi -respondió Kai- es de un vídeo juego, se llama ''Burn My Dread'' **(1)**

- esta bien -se los puso y todos se les quedaron viendo- ponle Play

- seguro -pulso es botón en su Mp3 que saco de su bolsillo

- es solo estática -dijo molesta- oh... -ahora estaba sorprendida y puso una cara alegre y se podía escuchar un poco del ritmo de la canción por fuera de los oídos de Maka -ESTA MUY BUENA -dijo gritando a lo que Kai sonrió- ¿ME LA PASAS A MI MP3? -dijo y Kai asintió a lo que Maka se quito y le entrego sus audífonos a Kai- ¿Chrona quieres escuchar?

- no eh... creo que ya me voy -dijo yéndose por las escaleras- adios...

- Chrona... -dijo Maka- esta diferente a ayer...

- ¿en serio? -dijo Black Star- a mi me parece que esta igual que siempre... bien vamos -dijo y todos comenzaron a caminar, pero Maka se quedo mirando como su amiga peli rosa se iba perdiendo en las escaleras, ambas con una cara de preocupación, una porque le preocupa su amiga y la otra porque tal ves estaba por traicionar a todos sus amigos...

* * *

- según parece Aracnophobia ya localizo la herramienta demoníaca de Eibon ''Tempestad'' -dijo Shimigami-sama mientras hablaba con Stein- mas conocida como el Brew, si la consiguen es seguro que la utilizaran para atacar al Shibusen... el enemigo desplegara todas sus fuerzas para obtener el Brew, Stein-kun es necesario que ahora ayudes a los estudiantes a progresar y aprender las artes del enfrentamiento

- si, Shimigami-sama -dijo Stein haciendo una reverencia- me retiro ahora -dijo el salir de la Death Room

_''quien sabe por cuanto tiempo Stein podrá permanecer cuerdo''_ pensó Shimigami _''si continua sera devorado por la locura que le introdujo Medusa... bueno, mientras el se cuide y este con Marie no creo que tenga muchos problemas'' _

* * *

un peli azul estaba meditando con una katana en sus manos en una de las bardas de los bosques de Death City, mas especifico en el campus secundario del Shibusen

- espada demoníaca responde a mi alma -dijo el peli azul ''necesito entender la otra existencia que hay dentro de Tsubaki...'' pensó Black Star _''solo así podre hacer que la espada demoníaca responda a mi voluntad''_

_''Black Star puedes sentirlo ¿verdad?'' _Tsubaki le decía mentalmente a su técnico _''junto a mi... se encuentra también la frecuencia del alma de alguien de mi familia...'' _

**Black Star POV**

_aparecí__ en un ambiente blanco, blanco y vació... el piso era de agua... en frente de mi estaba Tsubaki y ''esa cosa''..._

_- que quieres... -dijo ''eso''- niño...?_

_- ¡mi forma es la de un demonio! -dije _

- ¡Black Star! -me llamo la vos de Liz- ¡Bla...! oh aquí estas, vamos que Stein nos espera para hacer la practica de la resonancia en equipo y tenemos que estar todos... -su mirada cambio a una un poco preocupada- te harás daño si te excedes demasiado -dijo Liz mientras Tsubaki regresaba a su forma humana

- no conseguiré nada si no me hago un poco de daño -dije poniendo mis puños en mis caderas- muy bien, ¡sigan al gran Black Star! ¡VAMOS! -dije al comenzar a maminar a donde ya estaban todos reunidos y Stein en el centro de todos

- ¡hey profesor! -dije yo- ya estamos aquí

- ¿ya estan todos? -dijo Stein mirando al rededor- bien, por cierto ¿como vas Black Star?, ¿has conseguido que la espada demoníaca sea mas fácil de manejar? antes de responderme, ¿has estado utilizando la ''poción absorbente del alma'' que te di?, una ves la utilices comenzaras a recibir mejor las vibraciones del alma de los demás

- ah eso? -le dije- era muy aburrido tomármelo con calma asi que me lo tome todo de una ves

- ¡¿QUE...?! -gritaron Tsubaki y Stein

- obviamente me sentí atontado por unos momentos, pero me se me paso en seguida... ¡no fue nada ya que soy un dios después de todo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**General POV **

Maka miraba a Black Star con cierto ámbito de desaprobación, ella vio como el reacciono la primera ves que el utilizo esa agua, habérsela tomado de esa manera no era nada prudente y a eso ella le molestaba

- bueno -dijo Stein- basta de charla... empecemos con el entrenamiento, ya hay varios grupos que pueden hacer la resonancia de almas en equipo y espero que ustedes no se queden atrás, si quieren saber el motivo... es porque Aracnophobia ha comenzado a moverse en serio, va a haber pronto una batalla y queremos que para entonces estén listos y puedan unirse a nosotros en las lineas de ataque del Shibusen, hemos estado viniendo varios grupos para entrenar sus técnicas en combate y así poder ponerlas en practica con Aracnophobia... en el combate ustedes tienen buenas habilidades, pero ustedes son estudiantes de una estrella y ya hay estudiantes de dos estrellas que son mas efectivos en comparación a ustedes... así que aunque suene duro y excéntrico... me desharé del equipo que no logre hacer la resonancia en equipos hoy... se largaran de mi clase y bajaran otra ves a la clase N.O.T. -dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, en especial por Kai y Naomi que eran los recién llegados a la clase E.A.T ... las armas se transformaron y fueron agarradas por sus técnicos, hicieron un circulo- bien, entonces empiecen

- Black Star asegúrate de hacerlo bien -le dijo Maka

- yo hago todo bien

- eso espero... empecemos

- si

la resonancia empezó estable, las almas reflejaban la fuerza saliendo de las parejas, con sus formas circulares cada una de un color dependiendo la pareja, la de Maka y Soul era un rojo brillante, la de Kid, Liz y Patty era morada, similar al color de las balas de Liz y Patty, la de Black Star y Tsubaki era amarillo brillante, casi llegando al dorado, y la de Kai y Naomi era azul eléctrico como los ojos de Naomi

_''Maka''_

''Kid''

las almas se unieron con los que parecía una luz y el viento se agitaba

_''Kid''_

_''Kai''_

ahora era un brillo mas fuerte al unirse las almas de Kai, Maka y Kid

_''estamos resonando... por ahora va bien'' _pensó Soul

_'' Black Star'' _pensaron los tres tratando de alcanzar el alma de Black Star

pero al acercar los tres sus almas a las de el se rompió la resonancia

- no sirvió -dijo Stein- ¡otra ves ahora!

- ¡SI! -gritaron los cuatro técnicos

se volvieron a conectar, esta ves de manera mas lenta y pausada pero al alcanzar a Black Star se rompía la resonancia siempre

_''el motivo salta a la vista... cuando Black Star trata de tomar el liderazgo excede la frecuencia de su alma... hacer la resonancia de cuatro personas es mas difícil que la de tres... Maka, Kid y Kai pueden resonar bien ellos tres... pero resonar los tres junto a Black Star les dará mas poder... pero tomar el liderazgo no es parte de alinear las frecuencias del alma'' _pensó Stein

- ¡¿quieres hacerlo bien de una ves?! -le grito Maka a Black Star

- lo estoy haciendo Bien...

- ¡tu tienes la culpa porque siempre haces lo que te da la gana! -le volvió a gritar- ¡intenta adaptarte a nuestro ritmo una ves!

- ¿por que diablos tengo que adaptarme al ritmo de una inútil como tu? -le respondió Black Star- ¡no quiero una compañera tan débil como tu!

- ¡¿que?!

- es suficiente -dijo Kid poniéndose entre los dos

- ¡pelear no nos ayudara a resonar bien! -grito Kai delante de Black Star- ¡en este momento hay que ser un equipo!

- todavía nos queda todo el día por delante -dijo Stein- tomen un descanso para calmarse en ves de discutir tanto

- nadie puede estar calmado con este cerca -dijo Maka mirando a Black Star y este solo aparto la mirada

cansado por el esfuerzo de estar aguantando la locura en su interior y porque no quería que sus alumnos lo vieran de esa manera desdichada y débil por la locura se alejo un poco del grupo recostándose en un árbol

_''es sorprendente lo que han avanzado en tan poco tiempo''_ pensó para si mismo Stein _''seria una lastima que no lo lograran... habrá que tener confianza en ellos'' _

- Profesor -lo llamo Maka haciendo que el se sorprendiera- si seguimos así nunca lo conseguiremos, a este paso todos terminaremos fuera de su clase, y yo no quiero eso... por favor, saque a Black Star de nuestro equipo...

- has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso? -dijo Stein de manera fría- la única que se saldrá del equipo seras tu... -dijo haciendo que Maka se sorprendiera- si lo has entendido por favor regresa con los demás...

- ¿¡por que?! -exclamo Maka- ¡el único que se dedica a vaguear es Black Star!, ¡el siempre esta haciendo lo que quiere!

- ¿entonces tratas de limitar el poder de Black Star? -dijo Stein- ¿quien crees que tiene el mayor poder ofensivo en su equipo?

- ¿por que siempre tiene que ser Black Star...?

- esta lección trata de entender algo mas fundamental... si no consigues hacerlo entonces te puedes ir de una ves... -dijo haciendo que Maka se diera la vuelta para irse sin no antes decir

- lo conseguiré... quiero estar en sus clases

- me alegro... -susurro _''si me doy tanta prisa... es porque no se por cuento tiempo podre seguir enseñándoles''_ pensó Stein al ver a Maka alejarse

de vuelta en el lugar donde todos estaban...

- ¿y bien? -dijo Black Star- ¿que vamos a hacer?

- pues ya tenemos la idea General pero... -dijo Kid dándose cuenta de que Maka regresaba- Maka...

- ¿me fuiste a acusar con el profesor? -dijo Black Star de manera sarcástica- ¿ahora quien hace lo que quiere? -exclamo haciendo a Maka enojar

- ¡bastardo! -grito tratando de darle un puñetazo que el paro y al hacer esto la agarro mas fuerte y estampo a Maka en el suelo

- supongo que no estamos al mismo nivel... -dijo Black Star- a mi nunca me hubieran derribado tan patéticamente

- ¡hey esperen! -grito Kid pero fuer detenido por Soul

- déjales...

- pero Soul...

Maka se levanto a sus fuerzas del suelo y después de respirar profundo corrió a Black Star y esta ves le pego el puñetazo en la cara de lleno ya que el no se defendió y sus pies retrocedieron unos pasos

- ¿ahora estas satisfecha? -dijo Black Star- aunque seas tu, Maka... si quieres seguir con esto, tendremos que tener un duelo, y si eso pasa... ¡no dudare en enseñarte quien es el mas fuerte por las mala!

la cara de Maka se transformo de una llena de ira a una llena de terror al ver por primera ves así a Black Star... no era el bufón que conocía, era alguien diferente lleno de ira...ella temía, pero no iba a dejar que el la viera así por lo que solo se dio vuelta se alejo y comenzó a caminar, unos cuatro pasos y grito a todo pulmón...

- ¡IMBÉCIL!

- Maka-chan... -dijo Tsubaki al ver a su amiga comenzar a llorar y luego salir gritando a toda fuerza y corriendo... Tsubaki solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Black Star

- perdona Tsubaki... ¿puedes encargarte de esto?

- claro... -dijo al comenzar a caminar por donde se fue Maka

**(Canción: Blazblue OST: Under Heaven Destruction _''ojo si ustedes quieren ponerla''_)**

- ¡BLACK STAR! -grito Kai desde atrás- ¡¿por que demonios tenias que hacer eso?!, ¡ahora es posible que no tengamos la resonancia!

- huh...? -dijo Black Star- ¿por que la defiendes?, fue ella la que empezó... pero parece que lo que tu quieres... es pelea ¿verdad?

- por lo de la ultima ves por mi primer día en la clase de Stein... -dijo Kai- ¡prepárate!

- tu lo pediste

- ¡espera Kai! -grito Naomi

- tranquila esta ves me ira mejor -dijo al ponerse en posición y saltar hacia a Black Star y comenzar a darse golpes...

uno con la derecha que el paro y trato de hacerle lo mismo que a Maka pero al tratar de estrellarlo al suelo el se afirmo en sus pies y en un rápido movimiento se libero de su agarre para tirar una patada la cual esquivo, seguir con otra que Black Star paro y luego darle varios puñetazos que Black bloqueo

- eso es todo? -dijo Black

- no he ni empezado -dijo Kai y corrió e intento darle un puñetazo pero Black fue mas rápido y lo agarro para darle un golpe en la espada pero Kai ajusto su cuerpo y casi lo esquivo, dio otro salto y dio una vuelta en el aire y para terminar con una patada a Black Star pero este se dio vuelta y le dio otro golpe

- que aburrido... -exclamo el peli azul- terminare con esto

le dio una patada en el estomago y luego lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo tiro al piso pero Kai puso sus manos en el piso y dio unos giros sobre si mismo y trato de apartar a Black Star de su camino, pero el no estaba, se dio vuelta y el

- ¡HISSATSU BLACK STAR BIG WAVE! -grito y le dio su obra maestra de técnica a lo que Kai salio disparado contra un árbol- eso es todo a lo que llegas... Kai...?

este se levanto y le dio un puñetazo pero esta ves Black lo estrello en el suelo con mucha fuerza

- vamos... ¡apenas caliento! -dijo al ponerse de pie- supongo que tendre que usarlo... bien que mas da... -saco ese reloj que le había dado su padre de su bolsillo

**Kai POV **

este reloj no es común... tiene algo especial en el... desconecte la cadena que estaba alrededor de mi bolsillo y lo gire en mi mano por la cadena

- ¿que vas a hacer con eso? -dijo Black

- ya veras... ahora... _**desplegar campo de protección demoníaca del alma...** -''probaremos si esto sirve'_' pensé al decir esas palabras que estaban talladas en el reloj- _**activar aumento de la frecuencia del alma... Okami Grimoire , ¡activado!**_ -grite y el aire se comenzó a revolver a mi alrededor al mismo tiempo que mi mano en la que estaba el reloj se iluminaba

**General POV**

todos observaban lo que había hecho Kai... pero no sabían que es con exactitud que había echo... Kai volvió a poner su reloj en su bolsillo...

el corrió y le dio un puñetazo con la estela azul que emanaba su brazo derecho, Black salio para atrás y no se dio cuenta que Kai seguía delante de el y en un giro el dio una patada en el estomago y este salio para atrás

- ¡¿que es esto?! -grito Black Star, trato de hacer lo mismo con Kai de usar su ataque maestro

- ¡BLACK STAR BIG WAVE! -grito pero Kai lo vio venir y lo paro con sus brazos

- Black Star... -le dio un puñetazo bajo en su estomago y dio un salto con lo que los dos se elevaron junto cuando su puño parecía estar a propulsión con una estela azul y una onda expansiva- ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! -dio una patada y Black revoto en un árbol y se aproximo a el- alguien así... - dio otro golpe que lo lanzo al piso- ¡no los soporto! -se tiro sobre el y al aterrizar el humo salio...

al disiparse Kai había fallado su golpe en la cara de Black Star por milímetros... pero había dejado su puño enterrado en la tierra con una grita en el... Kai se aparto de Black Star y de repente la luz en su brazo se intensifico

- ¡mierda...! -dijo Kai- ¡no puedo mantenerlo mas tiempo!... ¡Okami Grimoire desactivado! -grito y movió su brazo de manera de manera rápida y la luz se separo de el y se perdió en el aire- no esta mal para ser la primera ves que lo uso...

- ¿que fue... eso...? -dijo Kid sorprendido

- un grimorio de poder demoníaco... -dijo Stein- pero ese... es el que Ray utilizaba...

- mi padre...?

- si... -dijo Stein- Spirit me lo contó todo de tu encuentro con el... pero no me esperaba que te hubiera dado su grimorio especial...

- Stein-sensei por favor cuénteme de para que utilizaba mi padre este ''grimorio''

- después... cuando estemos todos -dijo mirando a todos los presentes

- mierda... -dijo Black Star- no me esperaba que tuvieras ese poder... me venciste de verdad

- a mi también me sorprendió ese poder -dijo Kai- y por poco sentí que absorbía mi alma...

- y volviste a pelear... -dijo Naomi- de hecho hace tiempo que no te veía pelear así... no desde que te conocí y me salvaste de esos tipos que me acorralaron

- aaaww -dijo Liz- Kai es todo un caballero, defendió a Maka y también siempre defiende a Naomi, que lindo

- ¡caballero caballero! -corrió Patty y lo abrazo de manera infantil contra su pecho

- ¡ah...! -dijo y su nariz exploto en una hemorragia nasal- P-Patty no me abrases t-tanto

- ¡lindo lindo! -grito la menor de las Thompson- ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

- Patty vamos quilate el pecho encima a Kai -le dijo su hermana al ver la reacción de este- el también es un chico y es obvio que se excita por eso

- ¡yo no me excite! -grito sonrojado el castaño con audífonos- mierda... ¡Patty suéltame!

- ¡haaiii! -grito Patty

- Kai... -dijo Naomi con una aura azul tenebrosa a su alrededor- ¡p-pervertido!

- deberías correr -le dijo Soul

- carajo...

- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -le grito e increíblemente un relámpago casi le impacta a Kai pero el lo esquivo a tiempo

- ¡¿que mierda fue eso?! -grito exaltado

- oh... creo que Naomi ya despertó sus poderes elementales en forma humana -dijo Stein de manera macabra- esto sera interesante

- ¡¿que?!

- ¡KAI ERES UN PERVERTIDO LOLICON PECHUGOMANIACO! -le grito y mas relámpagos cayeron sobre el

- ¡patitas para que las quiero! -grito esquivando los relámpagos y corriendo

- ¡oye Kai! -le grito Soul- ¡ya sabes lo que dicen: nunca hagas enojar a una Tsundere, y si lo haces corre tanto como puedas o declararle su amor!

- ¡¿QUIEN ES LA TSUNDERE?! -grito Naomi

- ¡nadie! -dijo Soul asustado

- ¡¿y como demonios voy a declararme así?!, ¡ademas no es algo que quiero hacer ahora, me sirve mas correr!

- ¡NO ESCAPES PERVERTIDO! -dijo la chica y se lanzo sobre el

- ¡por favor Naomi cálmate!

- ¡VEN Y ACEPTA TU CASTIGO!

- ¡ayúdenme! -grito mientras todos veían esta escena _''esto solo pasaría en una comedia romántica... ¡por que me pasa a mi!?''_...

* * *

una rubia ceniza estaba sentada en uno de los muros del campus secundario... sollozando y con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza

- si al menos fuera igual de fuerte que el... -susurro para si misma- no me hubiera preocupado de lo que pasara...

- ¿me puedo sentar aquí? -dijo una vos desde atrás, se dio vuelta para ver la sonrisa amable de Tsubaki la cual se sentó a su lado y le dio palmadas en el hombro

- oye Tsubaki-chan... -le dijo la peli ceniza- no odias que te controle y use de esa manera un loco como Black Star

- Maka-chan... -le dijo su amiga- ¿que piensas de Black Star? -le dijo y ella lo pensó un poco

- me hace enojar...

- hmm... sabes? nunca lo he dicho pero Black Star siempre estudia antes de los exámenes -dijo y Maka bufo un poco

- ¿en serio?, entonces porque siempre saca un cero

- no tengo ni idea...

- ¿pero si ni siquiera tu lo entiendes entonces como puede ser que yo lo haga...?

- ¿en serio?, yo siempre he visto que se llevan bien, ademas ¿no esta bien que unos amigos no se entiendan?

Maka guardo silencio... _''esta lección trata de entender algo mas fundamental''_ recordó las palabras de Stein _''me di tanta prisa... que se me olvido algo muy importante''_

_-_ ¡eso es! -exclamo Maka- ¡vamos Tsubaki-chan!

- jeje, creo que no hacia falta que viniera

las dos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque mientras desde la lejanía los observaba su profesor con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver como su alumna había avanzado tanto... _''igual que si madre'' _pensó Stein

* * *

- pero espera... ¿ahora que cara pongo...? -dijo Maka al ser arrastrada por Tsubaki

- la gente se pelea todo el tiempo -le dijo su amiga- no le des tanta importancia -le dijo y ella gruño para si misma pero se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba viéndola con sus ojos rojo

- ¿que...? -dijo Maka parándose del suelo- ¿viniste a reírte de mi?...

- podemos reírnos cuando cuando hayamos dominado la resonancia en equipo... vamos, todos te esperan... no te imaginas la que se armo

- eh...?

caminaron hasta donde estaba todo el mundo, esperándolos... sonrientes, pero se dio cuenta que alguien no estaba

- ¿y Kai? -dijo la rubia preguntando a Naomi

- arriba -dijo apuntando a un árbol donde estaba el castaño subido en una rama con sus audífonos puestos, las manos en sus bolsillo y mirando al horizonte de manera perdida y con los ojos entre cerrados- solía subirse a los arboles cuando entrenábamos, decía que estar allí arriba y escuchar su música lo relaja después de pelear

- ¿pelear? -dijo Maka confundida

- ¡JA!, ¡increíblemente me agarro desprevenido con eso de su Okami Grimoire o como sea y me pudo vencer a penas! -exclamo Black Star- ¡PERO NO DIO EL ULTIMO GOLPE ASÍ QUE NO VALE!

- Kai se peleo con Black Star en tu lugar -le dijo Kid- y si le gano, lo tiro al suelo después de hacerlo rebotar en un árbol de un golpe, no me lo esperaba... es mas nadie se lo esperaba

- ¡¿eh?! -exclamo Maka- ¡pero toda su ropa esta sucia y parece que lo hubieran quemado!

- esa fue yo... -dijo Naomi nerviosa- después de unas confusiones por culpa de Patty lo electrocute... luego de eso el se subió al árbol sin decir nada... tal ves exagere...

- ¿en serio? -dijo Soul- creo que se vio genial como brillo la explosión

- ¿entonces te la puedo hacer a ti? -dijo Naomi a lo que Soul se quedo frió del miedo- tomare eso como un no

- hazlo por favor... -dijo Soul- pero ahora -tomo una piedra del suelo- ¡oye Kai, viejo ya apareció Maka bájate de ahí! -le tiro la piedra y esta dio en el tronco en el que el se recostaba, el miro y se quito con los audífonos para encontrarse con la sonrisa torcida de Soul y la mirada sonriente y avergonzada de Maka, este solo se bajo agarrándose del árbol y saltando

- ¿ya estas mejor Maka? -dijo quitándose sus audífonos

- ¡si! -dijo Maka animada- ahora... ¡lo siento por haber causado tantos problemas!

- ¡YAHOOOOO! -grito Black Star- ¡HAGAMOS ESTO DE UNA VES!

- ¡SI! -gritaron todos para ver como Maka se aproximaba a Kai y le daba un beso en la mejilla las cuales se coloraron cuando esta le sonrió

- gracias por defenderme -le dijo sonrojada de vergüenza

- no fue nada -dijo Kai con una sonrisa

volvieron a formar el circulo... concentrándose... sus auras del alma volvieron a salir... su forma circular los envolvió a cada uno con sus colores... roja, amarillo, morado, azul... se entrecruzaba y mezclaban en una de mayor tamaño

_''ahora todos somo compañeros que confiamos el uno en el otro''_ penso Maka _''puedo sentirlo... ¡el poder del alma de cada uno!''_

_- puedes sentirlo Soul -resonó la vos del diablillo en la cabeza de Soul- las frecuencias ahora se mueven juntas en un ritmo... ¿por que no dejas que te ayude?_

_- ¿sabes? -dijo Soul- eres un diablillo muy persistente y terco... pero esta sensación es muy agradable... porque ni juntando a gente con la misma forma de pensar se podría tener este sonido... así que ¿por que no cierras la boca?_

ahora la esfera del aura de sus almas se volvió una mas grande con los cuatro colores de cada uno

_''no hace falta esforzarse para entender a los demás...''_ pensó Maka

_''debemos apreciar nuestras diferencias...''_ pensó Black Star

_''confiar en nuestros compañeros y que ellos confíen en nosotros...''_ pensó Kid

_''para poder ser uno... y que todos nosotros podamos resonar...''_ pensó Kai

- todavía queda mucho por hacer -dijo Stein- pero pasaron la prueba... y ya tienen un líder en este equipo... Maka -dijo y todos miraron a Maka la cual tenia una mirada decidida en sus ojos y una sonrisa alegre

* * *

la resonancia estuvo bien al criterio de Stein, después de que las armas volvieran a su forma humana todos se felicitaban muy alegres por haber pasado... pero a cierto castaño aun le debían una explicación...

- profesor Stein... -dijo Kai- sobre lo del grimorio de mi padre

- supongo que lo prometido es deuda -dijo Stein- bueno...

- pero quiero que todos lo sepan... -dijo el castaño- no quiero mas secretos entre mis amigos

- bien dicho... se nota que eres hijo de Ray... -dijo Stein- bueno veamos... Spirit me contó lo de tu encuentro con Ray, pero hasta ahora no sabia lo de su Okami Grimoire... supongo que sabras la historia de cuando a Daniela la secuestro el clan de la estrella

- si... -dijo Kai con una cara llena de tristeza y tragando silaba

- no quiero que te imagines cosas o te vengan malos recuerdos... pero en ese tiempo ya Spirit era una Death Scythe y la hermana de la bruja que ellos mataron estaba de aliada en el Shibusen... se llamaba Morgana y creíamos que era buena y una bruja débil... nos equivocamos, ella ayudo a Ray a desarrollar ese grimorio y encerrar mucho poder mágico y demoníaco en ese reloj que le regalo su madre para salvarla... no se si te contaron esto pero tu padre viene de familia japonesa... proviene de una serie de guerreros asesinos muy adiestrados desde niños con un duro entrenamiento para servir a esa hermandad...se sabe que esa hermandad se desintegro en la generación de tu padre y tus tíos... pero tus tíos no corrieron la misma suerte de tu padre y cuando todos incluyendo a tu padre tenían 12 y 13 años entre cada uno al negarse a servir a la hermandad tuvieron que pelear para ganar su libertad... pero tu padre fue el único que la gano al seguir con vida... mato a tu abuelo paterno que era el lider actual para eso... al parecer como no tienes primos y solo un hermano por parte materna... eres el ultimo descendiente de ''la hermandad de la espada de sangre'' es por eso que tu padre tiene o tenia esas habilidades en sus tiempos de juventud en el Shibusen... toda esa información el la revelo al llegar al Shibusen arrastrándose y lleno de sangre pidiendo hablar con Shimigami-sama, en ese tiempo Spirit ya era el compañero de Kami y ella era de la misma edad de Ray y Spirit dos años mayor, lo llevaron con Shimigami-sama y le explico su situación y así el ingreso en el Shibusen pero nunca consiguió compañero... pero con lo del grimorio, Ray y Morgana lo desarrollaron en ese reloj que le regalo Daniela a Ray, aumenta la frecuencia del alma y la amplifica, para un técnico solitario es muy útil ya que le permite resonar consigo mismo, y para un arma y un técnico los ayuda a aumentar su nivel de resonancia, a eso se debía la luz y la estela que salia de tu mano... todo esto es necesario que lo sepas si piensas derrotar a Samantha y a su debido tiempo... tal ves a Ray...

- ¿como fue que mi padre rescato a mi madre?

- fue un gran espectáculo -dijo Stein- llego con sus cuchillo a atacar la base donde tenían a Daniela, Kami con Spirit, ademas de otros técnicos, cuando se enfrento a White Star, el padre de Black Star, desenvaino su espada y activo su grimorio a lo que su espada se ilumino en ese mismo color azul en el cual se iluminaron tus manos en tu pelea... las ondas expansivas que emitía lo rompían todo a su paso y White Star termino huyendo del lugar para dejar a Ray solo con Daniela... pero después de eso Morgana se entero para lo que Ray uso su grimorio y se enfureció con el y tu madre, lo enfrento y le confeso su plan para llevárselo al mundo de las brujas con ella y que fuera su esclavo, pero el se resistió y dijo que su amor por Daniela era mas que las ansias de poder y ella también después de una pelea que el gano ella huyo a su mundo, pero eso no le impidió implantar lo que Kami llamo el ''hechizo de la muerte'', nadie se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde y tu madre murió...

nadie decía nada... solo miraban a Kai como el sacaba su reloj de su bolsillo y lo abría para mirar las palabras que tenían talladas en el... lo apretó en sus manos y cerro los ojos

- espere profesor Stein -dijo Kid- ese grimorio no podría considerarse un artefacto demoníaco

- en parte... pero también podría ser un arma de doble filo... si lo usas mucho podría terminara absorbiendo tu esencia de vida... pero también podría darte un poder muy grande... combinado con el poder de una espada demoníaca como Tsubaki o un arma elemental como Naomi podría ser una combinación muy poderosa... pero si Ray le dio el grimorio que el tenia a Kai, entonces significa que ya desarrollo uno mas fuerte que este... pero la potencia de un grimorio depende de el poder de un técnico y su arma así que solo te queda fortalecerlo mas con la ayuda de Naomi

- fortalecerlo... -dijo Kai- puede ser... para rescatar a Sam...

- Stein-sensei -dijo Maka- ¿no existen otros grimorios aparte de el de Kai?

- hmmm... puede ser -dijo Stein- un grimorio se puede sellar en un simple aparato u objeto... tal ves hasta un pedazo de papel serviría para sellar el hechizo de poder... pero se necesita de una bruja o un brujo para hacer eso

- ya veo... -dijo Maka- bueno eso es el poder de Kai y Naomi, ustedes deben hacerlo mas fuerte

- claro -dijo Naomi

- dalo por hecho -dijo Kai

* * *

todos en el grupo caminaban hacia sus casas, felicitándose por haber pasado la prueba, Natsumi estaba de la mano con Kai y Naomi, saltando muy animada después de haber pasado el dia con la profesora Marie

- ¿te divertiste con Marie-sensei Natsumi-chan? -le pregunto Tsubaki a la niña

- ¡si! -dijo la niña- me enseño sobre como poder transformarme en un arma y usar algunos de mis poderes, algún día podre ser una gran arma y mi técnico sera Onii-chan -dijo con las mejillas rosadas a lo que Kai sonrió- seré su arma junto con Naomi-neechan

- bien bien -dijo Kai- te portaste muy bien Natsumi-chan

- ¡KYAJAJAJA! -rió Patty- que bueno que pasamos

- aunque ese momento en en el que lloro Maka fue bastante molesto -dijo Black

- eso es porque las chicas tienen un montón de cosas en la cabeza ¿sabes? -dijo Liz recargándose en el hombro de Maka

- ¡yo no llore! -dijo Maka- solo grite... ¿quien lloraría en frente de tanta gente?... eso es vergonzoso... pero dejemos eso a un lado, Black Star

- ¿eh?

- dame un golpe -dijo Maka sorprendiendo a todos

- ¿que dices? -dijo Black Star confundido

- por lo de antes es necesario, yo te pego tu me pegas... estoy segura que tu sabes definir algo asi

- pero espera Maka-chan -le dijo Tsubaki

- no me contendré -dijo Black Star tronando los huesos de sus manos

- eso espero, si no seria absurdo... -dijo Maka- sabes pegar un puñetazo ¿verdad?

- ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? -dijo Black Star- ¡aprieta los dientes!

le pego el puñetazo a Maka en toda la cara y ella salio disparada por la calle rebotando por las paredes y callendo en el piso con un cachete inflado y morado

- oye... -dijo Kid- amigo te pasaste

- eso no fue cool

- no volveré a caerme a coñazos con Black Star, esa fue decisión de Maka

dejaron los chicos viendo a Maka reír en el estado en el que estaba en el piso

- ay... duele... -dijo entre risas la chica mientras sus amigos la ayudaban a levantarse, ella estaba feliz

- vamos... -dijo Kai levantando a Maka junto a Soul- arriba señora líder

- cada ves estas mas loca -le dijo Soul- pero eso es cool -la empezaron a cargar haciéndole muletilla humana con los dos hasta que Kai dejo a Soul cargando el solo a Maka mientras ellos se despedían para ira cada unos a su casa... porque dentro de poco... la batalla por el Brew se estaba por desatar... un infierno en la nieve... todos se debían preparar para cualquier cosa

* * *

**nota del autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

otro capitulo, me lleva la que no me trajo cada ves me acostumbro a hacer los capítulos mas largos

oh amigos, ahora si que la historia esta con el Manga, eso de los grimorios de magia lo iré explicando conforme van los capitulo... pero Kai no sera el único con un grimorio... ¿quienes seran los demas?... solo Norris y yo lo sabemos

lo de ''Okami Grimoire'' significa:

- Okami: significa lobo en japones

- Grimorire: por si no queda mas obvio es grimorio en ingles

BS: no me digas... *cara de no me digas*

CE: oh no amigo, ¡a joder a otra parte!

BS: no quiero... es divertido joderte la vida

Soul: no tenemos otra cosa que hacer, ¿cierto?

Kai: cierto

CE: ¡espera!... ¡¿como diablos estas aqui afuera?!, se supone que somos la misma persona

Kai: no exactamente... solo soy un personaje que creaste para que se pareciera un poco a ti, pero de hecho ahora puedo ser alguien independiente... es algo con lo que deberás vivir de ahora en adelante, ademas dentro de unos días tendrás 15 años y yo no cumpliré lo 14 hasta diciembre

CE: ¿sabes que?... a tomar por culo (no soy español pero me he visto muchas series de televisión en castellano y ademas youtubers, me conozco algunas frases de aya, ademas de que tengo un tío en España, de hecho mi forma de hablar es un conjunto de expresiones y modismos muy grande de varios paises) ya me vale que estés afuera Kai, solo no me jodas mientras hablo y estaremos bien

Kai: lo que digas... pero Naomi sigue en tu cabeza...

CE: y quieres que la saque ¿verdad?

Kai: y si es posible también a Natsumi y el resto del grupo

CE: ¡si ni siquiera se como saliste tu!

Kai: salí mientras dormías... así que si te duermes ahora a lo mejor ellos podrán salir

CE: pero no tengo sueño

Kai: eso se arregla facil, ¡MAKA!

CE: oh no... ¡COÑO!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP (para dormir) *le da el golpe y el queda tendido en el piso* ahora solo tendrán que salir de su subconsciente

Kai: yo vigilo, así que tu puedes decir lo que sea que el fuera a decir

Maka: ¡si!, bueno lo que CE iba a decir era que las canciones que el pone en cada escena de pelea son recomendaciones que el va a poner, ya que van con cada pelea, pero la verdad es que las peleas el se las imagina en su cabeza, de manera muy loca que para el es normal, se las imagina como una película o anime, y la mayoría son de series de anime o vídeo juegos, es por eso que las peleas como el las escribe no tienen mucho sentido en contraste con la música, tal ves algunas si, pero otras no, por que se inspira de otras peleas y las imagina junto con la música para que en su cabeza encajen las escenas que se imagina, pero cuando las plasma aquí se da cuenta que como el crea las escenas en su cabeza el no puede escribirlas al pies de la letra así que si ven que no tienen mucho sentido las peleas he incluso algunas partes que el escribe usando música como cuando Kai y Naomi tocan ''Near The Border en la fiesta de Kid, el pondrá la canción entre paréntesis y en negrita para que puedan ver las pelas que el creo en cabeza... ademas de su manera de escribir y detallar la ropa... bueno digamos que no es bueno haciendo eso según el... no se ustedes pero el solo detalla la de Kai y Naomi porque en este momento de lo que el adapta del manga de Soul Eater el no se molesta en detallar la ropa de los personajes que ya conocen como los trajes de la fiesta de Kid, solo lo hace con Kai y Naomi para que sepan como ellos se visten... pero eso era lo que el iba a decir antes de que lo noqueara... ¿Kai ya salieron Naomi y los demás?

Kai: esta listo

Soul: increíblemente solo se materializaron y cayeron en el piso, ahora todos solo necesitan dormir para recuperar que salieron de la mente CE

CE: ay... me duele la cabeza... siento que me dieron con un bate en la cabeza... ah no fue una enciclopedia... ¡WAOW en serio los sacaron a todos mis personajes creados por mi!

Kid: en concreto son Naomi, Natsumi, Sam, Keith, Eliot, Rose, Ray, Max, May y otros que ya saldrán en el fic

Maka: es que hay algunos que no se pueden revelar, pero CE ya tiene todo el fic planeado en su cabeza, ya hasta el final de cada parte especifica, hasta el final donde los menores seran Kai, Naomi y yo entre los protagonistas y tendremos mínimo 16 años

CE: ¿supongo que ya dijeron todo verdad?, incuso lo de porque pongo la música en las peleas

Maka: ya me encargue de eso

CE: entonces me ahorre saliva... bueno eso era para no se confundan por la música que pongo en las peleas y por que exagero tanto al explicar la vestimenta de los personajes...

desde ahora ya puedo hablar normal, como se dieron cuenta hubo escenas del manga como el encuentro de Chrona y Medusa, ademas de la misión de Kid en el Sahara, bueno eso ya se lo saben ustedes como fue si es que se leyeron el mapa o se vieron el anime asi que me da flojera escribir sobre cosas que ya se saben, pero hay otras como la resonancia en equipo que tenia que poner para introducir lo de los grimorios

¡basta de excusas, son las 1:30 AM y aun no tengo sueño!, pero tengo desde las 11:00 PM terminando este capitulo para que no se me fuera la inspiración

¡ahora dejen su review!(es en serio es gratis dejar un review) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

¡YO ME LARGO!


End file.
